Nacht der Drachen
by Viviann
Summary: Voldemort hat den letzten großen Kampf für sich entschieden und Harry Potter gefangen genommen. Eine kleine Widerstandsgruppe aus ehemaligen Hogwarstschülern hat sich gebildet. Doch was hat es mit dem jungen Kämpfer auf sich?
1. Prolog

**Titel**: Nacht der Drachen

**Autor**: Vivianne

**Kapitel**: Prolog

**Rating**: PG-13

**Charaktere**: Draco, Harry, Neville, Fred, Ginny, Brom

**Sprache**: Deutsch

**Datum**: 25.10.2006

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Genre**: Abenteuer, Fantasy

**Beta**: Daeny

**Zusammenfassung**: Voldemort hat den letzten großen Kampf für sich entschieden und Harry Potter gefangen genommen. Eine kleine Widerstandsgruppe aus ehemaligen Hogwarstschülern hat sich gebildet. Doch was hat es mit dem jungen Kämpfer auf sich?

**Disclaimer**: Nix mir, alles JK Rowling und Christopher Paolini

Nacht der Drachen PROLOG 

Ein Pfeifen war zu hören. Schatten, die im Nebel verborgen lagen, wurden deutlicher. Mit einem wütenden Schrei sprang ein junger Mann aus dem Schatten in den Hof. Der dunkle Umhang schmiegte sich an ihn, ließ eine schlanke und anmutige Gestalt erkennen. Die langen blonden Haare waren zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Nur wenige Strähnen trieb ihm der Wind immer wieder ins Gesicht. Graue Augen suchten die Umgebung ab. Er wusste, er war hier nicht allein. Und wie zu seiner Bestätigung lösten sich aus den Nebelschwaden um ihn Schatten, die sich immer mehr zu Gestalten formten und dennoch keine Gestalt hatten. Nur die schwarzen Umhänge gaben ihnen Form. Und diese war riesig. Kein Gesicht war unter den Kapuzen zu erkennen. Nur eine düstere Leere. Und immer mehr dieser Kreaturen schwebte ihm entgegen. Ein Frösteln ergriff von ihm Besitz, durchzog seinen Körper und setzte sich in seinen Knochen fest. Er streckte seine linke Hand aus und ein weißer Schild formte sich wie aus dem Nichts. Die Kreaturen wichen zurück. Ein Drache aus purem Licht löste sich aus dem Schild und stürzte sich auf die Unwesen. Kreischend versuchten sie zu fliehen, doch der Feuerstrahl aus dem Rachen des Drachen verfolgte die dunklen Kreaturen und hüllte sie ein. Erneut drangen in schwarze Gewänder gehüllten Gestalten auf den Mann ein. Doch diese schwebten nicht. Sie schritten näher und bildeten einen Kreis um ihn. Er vernahm ein leises Murmeln und hörte ein Surren. Reflexartig griff er in seinen Nacken und zog ein Schwert hervor, drehte sich und zerschnitt mit Leichtigkeit die Keule, die auf ihn niederraste.

‚_Ich komme'_, hörte er eine aufgebrachte Stimme in seinem Geist.

‚_Bleib, ich schaffe das schon allein'_, versuchte er die Stimme zu beruhigen. _‚Dich darf keiner sehen. Noch nicht.'_

Er konnte die Unzufriedenheit spüren, aber es ging nicht anders.

‚_Kleiner, gib mir die Kraft es zu schaffen'_, sprach der junge Mann versöhnlich im Geiste. Ein Schnaufen bestätigte seine Bitte und er konnte sich wieder voll auf den Kampf konzentrieren.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig wich er einem erneuten Hieb einer Keule aus. Die Männer unter den Kutten warteten im Hintergrund auf den Ausgang dieses Kampfes. Der junge Mann kannte diese riesigen Geschöpfe der Tiefe, deren Haut so grau und fahl war. Die massigen Körper, kaum einer schnellen Bewegung fähig, standen auf so kurzen aber stämmigen Beinen. Ein bestialischer Gestank ging von ihnen aus. Mit aller Gewalt schwang der Troll vor ihm seinen Knüppel um sich. Nur durch geschmeidige Bewegungen konnte er den Schlägen entkommen und sprang auf die Schultern seines Gegners. Mit einem Hieb durchtrennte er die Kehle des ihm gegenüberstehenden Monsters. Mit Entsetzen wich der unter ihm stehende Troll zurück, so dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er hob erneut sein Schwert an und rammte es in den Rachen des Untieres, welches unverzüglich zusammenbrach. Nach einem Sprung stand er erneut von den Maskierten umringt auf dem Steinboden und seine linke Hand hielt immer noch den Schild.

„Wen versuchst du zu beeindrucken?", spie ihm einer seiner Gegner entgegen.

Er verhielt sich still, musterte jeden seiner Gegner, deren Gesichter hinter Masken verborgen lagen.

„Ich rede mit dir, oder bist du stumm?" Ein hohles Lachen, das er nur zu gut kannte, drang hinter der Maske hervor, die anderen fielen mit ein. Es klang schauerlich, von den Wänden, die im Nebel verborgen lagen, hallte das Gejohle unnatürlich wider, es ließ einem eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinaufkriechen. Und dennoch stand er unverändert in der Mitte des Ringes. Keine Regung war in seinem Gesicht erkennbar. Seine Augen waren auf den scheinbaren Anführer gerichtet. Mit einer schnellen fließenden Bewegung steckte er das Schwert in das Polster auf seinem Rücken und lies seine Handfläche nach vorne schnellen, doch sie berührte den Anführer nicht, sondern schleuderte ihm einen Energiestoß entgegen. Sein Gegenüber strauchelte und wurde von einer Windböe in den Nebel gerissen. Die restlichen Maskierten murmelten und Lichtblitze schossen aus den Stäben, die sie in ihren Händen hielten. Sich duckend und windend wich er diesen geschickt aus, murmelte Worte in fremder Sprache, formte einen zweiten Schild und ließ die Flüche zurückprallen. Immer mehr Maskierte taumelten, versuchten dem Wirrwarr von Flüchen nun ebenfalls auszuweichen, als sich der Nebel immer mehr senkte und der junge Kämpfer im Dunst verschwand.

‚_Welche Richtung?'_, rief er im Geist seinen Gefährten.

‚_Geradeaus. Wenn du in der Festung bist, musst du dich von deinem Gefühl leiten lassen.'_

Er stürmte durch den Torbogen. Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Er tastete mit seinem Geist die Umgebung ab und konnte kaum Leben fühlen. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich nur langsam an die Finsternis und er konnte die Wände lediglich erahnen, als das er sie sah.

_Selbst Ratten halten es hier nicht aus,_ stellte er trocken fest und begab sich vorwärts. Schon nach wenigen Schritten, deren Klang an den Mauern widerhallte, konnte er eine Treppe, die in unergründliche Tiefen führte, erkennen. Verwesungsgeruch wehte ihm entgegen. Doch kaum hatte er den Fuß auf die erste Stufe gestellt, hörte er auch schon ein Ploppen vor ihm. Erneut kamen ihm die in schwarze Umhänge gehüllten Gestalten entgegen. Ihre Gesichter waren durch Masken verdeckt und dennoch erkannte er fast jeden. Erneut wich er den Flüchen aus. Erneut formte er einen Schild. Erneut prallten die Flüche seiner Gegner ab und wurden auf sie zurückgeschleudert. Doch auch sie wichen aus. Und irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Diese hier kämpften nicht richtig. Vielmehr versuchten sie ihn in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Was sollte das? So begann er auch von sich aus, Flüche zu sprechen und lies seine Gegner erstarren. Er rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung den Steingang entlang. Vereinzelt hingen Fackeln an den Wänden. Doch nur selten waren diese auch entzündet. Endlich konnte er Gitter erkennen. Hier irgendwo musste er doch sein. In der letzten Zelle konnte er wieder die schwarzen Gestalten erahnen. Er rannte, so schnell er konnte, aber als er am Ende des Ganges angekommen war, sah er nur noch einen Lichtblitz.

„Nein", schrie er verzweifelt.

‚_Was ist los?'_, fragte eine Stimme in seinem Geist.

‚_Er ist weg'_, gab er Antwort. Wut und Enttäuschung zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab. _‚Sera findet ihn nicht noch einmal.'_

‚_Komm erstmal wieder her, wir können uns dann immer noch überlegen, was wir tun wollen.'_

„Hallo, wen suchst du?"

Eine fremde Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein kleiner pummliger Mann stand hinter den Gitterstäben einer benachbarten Zelle. Er schien noch nicht lange in Gefangenschaft zu sein. Seine Kleidung war zwar dreckig und abgenutzt, aber noch nicht zerschlissen. Die kurzen Haare waren ordentlich gekämmt. Nur die Bartstoppeln deuteten darauf hin, dass man den Gefangenen hier nicht viele Möglichkeiten zur Körperpflege bot. Er schaute sich um. Wieso war es hier so ruhig.

„Wo sind die anderen Gefangenen?", fragte er den Insassen.

„Welche anderen? Wer in Gefangenschaft gerät, überlebt meist nicht länger als eine Woche. Bis auf …" Ein Seufzen entwich der Kehle des Kleinen.

„Wo haben sie ihn hingebracht?", der Blonde versuchte ruhig zu wirken, auch wenn es ihm viel abverlangte.

„Wohin wohl? Direkt zu ihm." Ein Schnauben begleitet die Aussage.

„Wo?" Langsam wurde er ungeduldig.

„Das weiß keiner. Obwohl…", er überlegte.

Der Kämpfer wartete und sah den Gefangenen durchdringend an. Er könnte in die Gedanken seines Gegenübers eindringen und so dieses lästige Gespräch abkürzen. Aber dies würde er nur mit dessen Zustimmung tun. Vor ein paar Jahren noch hätte ihn nichts abgehalten, um an Informationen zu gelangen, aber es hatte sich viel verändert seit er Brom begegnet war.

„Warum suchst du ihn?", fragte der Insasse und deutete mit einem Nicken auf die verlassene Zelle.

„Weil er gebraucht wird", antwortete er kurz.

„Gebraucht, wofür?" Unglaube breitete sich in der Stimme aus.

„Wenn er noch länger wegbleibt, stirbt er."

Verwirrung spiegelte sich in den Augen des pummeligen Mannes wider.

„Wegbleibt, wovon?"

„Ich habe schon zu viel erzähl.", sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Warte", wurde ihm hinterhergerufen. „Auf welcher Seite stehst du?"

Er drehte sich nicht einmal um als er sagte: „Auf keiner, ich will nur zwei Leben bewahren."

„Ich... Wir könnten dir helfen."

Er blieb stehen.

„Ich kann hier nicht reden. Selbst wenn keiner der Todesser mehr hier ist, hat Voldemort immer noch seine Spione hier."

Langsam drehte er sich herum.

„Du hast selbst gesagt, du willst Leben bewahren, wenn du jetzt gehst, wirst du eins vernichten", flehte der Gefangene.

Er schloss die Augen. _Verdammt. Warum? _Aber ja, er konnte ihn nicht zurücklassen. Er wusste, dass keiner so schnell wieder hier sein würde. Und wenn doch, dann würde der Gefangene es dennoch nicht überleben. Bedächtig hob er seine rechte Hand und murmelte _Alohomora_.

„Danke", sprach der Kleine als er zu dem Blonden schritt und seine Hand ausstreckte. „Mein Name ist Neville."

Der Blonde nahm die ihm angebotene Hand an und antwortete:

„Ich heiße Lólindir", und beeilte sich den dunklen Gängen zu entkommen. Kaum dass sie im Hof angekommen waren, senkte sich ein dunkler Schatten über die Köpfe der beiden. Langsam wurden die Konturen immer klarer. Neville wollte fliehen.

„Bleib. Sie wird dir nichts tun. Oder wie willst du von Askaban wegkommen?", fragte Lólindir.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** Nacht der Drachen  
**Autor:** Vivianne  
**Kapitel:** 1  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Charaktere:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
**Sprache:** Deutsch  
**Wörter:** 1073  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Genre:** Fantasy  
**Zusammenfassung**: Voldemort hat den letzten großen Kampf für sich entschieden und Harry Potter gefangen genommen. Eine kleine Widerstandsgruppe aus ehemaligen Hogwarstschülern hat sich gebildet. Doch was hat es mit dem jungen Kämpfer auf sich?  
**Disclaimer:** Nix mir, alles JK Rowling und Christopher Paolini, da ich mir ja doch einge Sachen an die Eragon Triologie angelehnt sind.

**Kapitel 1 - Nächtliche Besucher **

Dunkle Wolken türmten sich zu schier endlosen Bergen. Grollen war aus der Ferne zu hören. Es war schwarz, wo eigentlich der Horizont sein sollte. Hin und wieder konnte man durch das gleißende Licht der Blitze das gewaltige Bergmassiv erkennen, das hinter dem Schloss lag. Vorsichtig schlich eine Katze den schmalen Pfad hinab, der zu der alten Weide führte, und verschwand in einem Erdloch.

"Komm, die Versammlung beginnt gleich", rief eine junge rothaarige Frau im Vorbeigehen ihrem Begleiter zu.

"Ginny, nicht so schnell", rief Ron ihr hinterher. Mit schnellen Schritten hatte er seine Schwester eingeholt. Die Stufen knarrten unter ihnen, als sie den dunklen Treppenaufgang hinauf hetzten. Ihr Weg endete vor einer großen massiven Eichentür, die so gar nicht in das sonst recht schlicht und einfach eingerichtete Haus passte. Dahinter erstreckte sich ein großer Saal. Die Fenster waren mit Tüchern mehr schlecht als recht verhangen, so dass man sehen konnte, dass diese mit Brettern vernagelt waren. Nur die Kerzen, die in den Leuchtern an den Wänden und von der Decke hingen, erhellten den Raum. Einige der Stühle, die um den großen Tisch in der Mitte angeordnet waren, waren schon besetzt. Ginny und Ron gesellten sich zu dem Grüppchen Jugendlicher, die nicht unweit der Tür saßen.

"Hallo", wurden sie von einem weiteren Rotschopf begrüßt. "Es scheint heute was Wichtiges zu geben."

"Hmm, sind fast alle da", stimmte Ginny zu, als sie ihren Blick über die restlichen Anwesenden schweifen ließ.

Eine ältere Frau mit strenger Hochsteckfrisur stand ihnen am Tisch gegenüber und unterhielt sich angeregt mit einem Mann mittleren Alters. Seine Kleidung war ausgeblichen und abgetragen. Seine langen, dunklen Haare, die mit grauen Strähnen durchzogen waren, wurden mit einem Lederband zusammengehalten. Nur einzelne Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Seine braunen Augen trafen die von Ginny und beide nickten sich unmerklich zu. Seit Wochen hatten sie sich nicht gesehen.

"Danke, dass ihr alle erschienen seid", unterbrach die Frau Ginnys Gedanken. Die Gespräche verstummten. "Wie wir nun leider erfahren mussten, ist Harry nicht mehr in Askaban." Allgemeines Gemurmel war zu hören. "Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wurde er in die Schattenfestung gebracht. Doch leider haben wir keinerlei Hinweise, wo sich diese befindet."

Unmut wurde mit wütendem Gemurmel bekundet.

"Es stoßen immer mehr zu uns, Minerva", unterbrach eine kleine pummelige Frau die Unruhe. "Wir können kaum noch die Kinder verstecken. Und ihre Eltern möchten ja auch wissen, was mit ihnen ist."

"Ganze Familien können wir aber nicht aufnehmen", erwiderte McGonagall.

"Du weißt selbst, Minerva, dass ihre Eltern verfolgt werden, auch wenn sie nur Muggel sind. Voldemort ist unnachgiebig. Er will die Kinder haben. Er will sie zu Sklaven machen." Mit jedem Wort wurde die ehemalige Professorin für Kräuterkunde ungehaltener und als sie mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, stand sie vor ihrem Stuhl.

Es war durchgesickert, dass Voldemort die Kinder, die zaubern konnten, aber deren Eltern Muggel waren, zu Sklaven machte. Sie wurden in den einfachsten Zaubern für den Haushalt geübt und durch einen Fluch an ihren Herren gebunden. Voldemort schien daran gut zu verdienen, wurden diese Kinder doch auf Sklavenmärkten feilgeboten und an den Höchstbietenden verkauft. Es war Sitte, mindestens ein Schlammblut in seinem Haushalt zu halten, das die minderwertigen Arbeiten erledigte.

"Pomona, auch wir wollen die Kinder nicht aufgeben", versuchte Kingsley Shacklebolt die ehemalige Professorin zu beruhigen.

"Kingsley, es sind so viele Kinder." Tränen traten ihr in den Augen, als Madame Sprout sich wieder setzte.

"Und wenn wir versuchen, in den Highlands ein Camp zu errichten?", fragte einer der Weasley Zwillinge.

"Voldemort hat seine Spione. Ihm ist bisher nichts unentdeckt geblieben. Unsere Magie reicht nicht aus, um ein solches Lager zu verstecken", entkräftete Kingsley diesen Vorschlag.

"Kingsley, wir sind es den Kindern und ihren Familien schuldig, es wenigstens zu versuchen", fuhr Ginny ihn aufgebracht an.

Als das Schlüsselloch verdeckt wurde, herrschte absolute Dunkelheit. Ein metallisches Klappern war zu hören und ein Quietschen kündigte an, dass das Schloss geöffnet wurde. Leise Worte wurden gemurmelt, ehe die schwere Eichentür sich öffnete. Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt erschien in der Tür und zog sich den dunklen Umhang enger um die Schultern. Die nassen fensterlosen Wände reflektierten das wenige Licht der Fackel, die die Gestalt in der linken Hand hielt. Ein beißender Gestank verschlug ihr den Atem.

'Und hier lebt noch ein Mensch', ging es ihm durch den Kopf. 'Selbst Trolle werden besser gehalten.'

Die Fackel umher schwenkend fiel der Lichtschein auf ein Bündel Lumpen zwischen Stroh, Fäkalien und Erbrochenem. Nur mühsam konnte er den Drang, sich zu übergeben, zurückhalten. Selbst die Massaker, denen er beigewohnt hatte, riefen in ihm nicht ein solches beklemmendes und ekelerregendes Gefühl hervor. Die strenge Erziehung aus Kindertagen zeigte hier seine volle Wirkung, denn sonst wäre die Selbstbeherrschung unerklärlich.

'Wie kann man nur so lange durchhalten?', ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Jeder andere hätte sich schon längst aufgegeben, aber er hier hielt die jahrelange Folterung durch. Selbst die Erniedrigung, in seinem eigenen Dreck leben zu müssen, konnte ihn nicht brechen. Immer noch waren die Augen wachsam und voller Stolz, wenn sie denn geöffnet waren.

Die Kapuze enthüllte lange pechschwarze Haare als sie ihm auf die Schultern der Gestalt glitt. Die leicht schräg stehenden Augen musterten das Bündel. Unwillkürlich fuhr ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sich umdrehend hob er die rechte Hand und mit einer flinken Bewegung des Zauberstabes schloss sich die Tür leise. Vorsichtig entfernte er die Stofffetzen von dem Körper, der in dem Haufen Stroh lag, den man kaum noch so nennen konnte. Blutergüsse, vereiterte Wunden und gebrochene Gliedmaßen entstellten diesen. Als er die Fackel näher hielt, um mehr zu erkennen, zuckten die Augenlider.

'Er lebt tatsächlich noch.'

"Sch", beruhigte die Gestalt ihn leise. "Ich werde dir helfen. Viel kann ich allerdings nicht tun."

Vorsichtig versuchte er die geschwollenen Augen zu öffnen. Nur mühsam gelang es ihm. Worte, die er sagen wollte, kamen nicht über die ausgetrockneten Lippen.

Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes erschien ein kleiner Becher. Er half ihm, sich ein wenig aufzurichten, hielt den Becher an seinen Mund und benetzte die Lippen behutsam mit Wasser.

* * *

**Reviewantworten: **

**Mako:** Ich schreibe doch weiter. Wer Brom nun genau ist, wirst du später erfahren. Und wer unser Blonder Jüngling ist. Tja, die Lösung läßt nicht mehr lange auf sich warten.

**Celine:** Was nun alles aus Eragon auftauchen wird, ist noch nicht ganz raus. Die Geschichte entwickelt sich eben immer noch weiter.  
Wie gesagt, wer Lólindir ist, wird schon in geraumer Zeit enthüllt werden.

**FirstKiss:** Ich hoffe, dass dir die Lust beim nächsten Chap nicht vergeht.

**Reditus Mortis:** Nun gehts weiter.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Titel:** Nacht der Drachen  
**Autor:** Vivianne  
**Kapitel:** Kapitel 2 - Lólindir Arcamenel  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Charaktere:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
**Sprache:** Deutsch  
**Wörter:** 2530  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Genre:** Fantasy  
**Zusammenfassung**: Voldemort hat den letzten großen Kampf für sich entschieden und Harry Potter gefangen genommen. Eine kleine Widerstandsgruppe aus ehemaligen Hogwarstschülern hat sich gebildet. Doch was hat es mit dem jungen Kämpfer auf sich?  
**Disclaimer:** Nix mir, alles JK Rowling und Christopher Paolini, da ich mir ja doch einge Sachen an die Eragon Triologie angelehnt sind.

**Lólindir Arcamenel **

Sanfte Flügelschläge waren in der Dunkelheit zu hören. Neville versuchte, die Robe enger um seinen Körper zu wickeln, um sich vor der eisigen Kälte, die in diesen Höhen herrschte, zu schützen. Lólindir, der hinter ihm saß, bemerkte sein Zittern und schlang seinen Umhang um Neville.

"Danke", schrie Neville, doch mehr als ein Raunen konnte Lólindir nicht hören. Die rauen Winde in diesen Höhen ließen kaum ein Gespräch zu.

Immer noch fasziniert und ehrfurchtsvoll betrachtete Neville das Tier, auf dem er mit seinem Begleiter durch die Nacht flog. Dunkelgrüne Schuppen waren mit feinen silbernen Streifen durchzogen. Spitze Zacken wanden sich vom Sattel bis hin zum schlangenähnlichen Kopf den Hals hinauf. Große, gelbe Augen blickten nach vorn. Seine Nüstern waren geöffnet, um die eisige Luft zu erwärmen, ehe sie die Lungen erreichte. Das Maul war fest verschlossen. Riesige, lederne Flügel mit einer Spannweite von mehr als zehn Metern ließen sie gleiten, kräftige Schläge katapultierten sie immer wieder nach oben. Neville konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er auf einem Drachen durch die Nacht ritt.

Langsam verlor der Drache an Höhe und unter sich konnte Neville die Ruinen des Schlosses erkennen, das einst Hogwarts gewesen war. Von der einstigen Pracht war nicht mehr viel zu erkennen.

Immer tiefer glitt der Drache und nahm Kurs auf den Verbotenen Wald. Auf einer großen Lichtung unweit einer Hütte landete er schließlich. Der Drache ging in die Hocke, ließ sich langsam nieder und Lólindir sprang hinunter. Neville hatte allerdings sehr viel mehr zu kämpfen um den Boden zu erreichen. Ängstlich hielt er sich am Sattel fest und rutschte über die Schuppen des rechten Vorderlaufs herunter.

"Das wird deine Kleidung aber nicht lange mitmachen", meinte Lólindir schmunzelnd. Auch er hatte einst lernen müssen, wie schnell die Hosen rissen, wenn man ohne entsprechende Schutzkleidung ritt

Neville strich seine Robe verlegen zurecht. "Wartest du hier? Ich muss erst mit ihr reden."

Lólindir nickte verstehend und band eine Satteltasche ab, während Neville durch das Unterholz davon schlich.

_'Amdir, du kannst fischen gehen. Ich denke, du hast den See gesehen'_, sprach er im Geiste mit seinem Gefährten.

Ein Schnaufen war die Antwort.

_'Ich kenne diesen Wald und seine Gefahren. Hier, so nah am Schloss, wird mir nichts passieren. Nun mach schon los. Ich hör' doch, wie leer dein Magen ist'_, fügte er noch hinzu und strich liebevoll über den Hals des Drachen.

_'Dann denk du auch an eine Mahlzeit für dich'_, erwiderte Amdir und erhob sich.

Die dunklen Wolken waren nicht mehr zu sehen und das Sommergewitter war weiter Richtung Norden gezogen. Die Frische der Nacht belebte den Wald. Lólindir fühlte die rege Geschäftigkeit in jedem Winkel der Lichtung. Zielsicher ging er auf ein Gebüsch zu, erntete die süßen Beeren des Waldes, sammelte trockenes Unterholz und ließ sich am Rand der Lichtung nieder. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte er ein kleines Feuer entfacht, fütterte es nur mäßig und holte aus der Tasche eine einfache Schüssel und Getreide. Mit einem Mörser zerstieß er Körner und Früchte zu einem Brei. Schon seit dem Morgen hatte er nichts mehr gegessen.

Vorsichtig öffnete Neville die schwere Eichentür. Sein Blick fiel auf eine aufgebrachte Ginny, deren Wangen leicht gerötet waren. Kingsley stand ihr gegenüber und wollte eben anfangen zu sprechen, als die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Versammlung sich Neville zu wandte. Schockiert starrten sie ihn an, denn sie hatten von seiner Flucht noch nichts mitbekommen. Minerva McGonegall hatte sich als erste wieder gefasst.

"Neville, wie..." Sie konnte vor Überraschung kaum die richtigen Worte finden. Dieser junge Mann war doch auf Askaban gefangen. Und sie hatten eben erst die Nachricht erhalten, dass Voldemort seine Männer heute von dieser Insel abgezogen hatte. Warum, dass wussten sie nicht, aber dass Neville jetzt schon hier sein konnte, grenzte an ein Wunder. Appariert war er nicht. Dies war in der heutigen Zeit eine der größten Dummheiten, die man begehen konnte. Nichts erleichterte es Voldemort mehr, als wenn sich eine magische Signatur von einem Ort zu einem anderen transferierte. Sie wussten bis heute noch nicht, wie sich Voldemort diesen Zauber zu Nutze machte, aber nachdem sie mehrere Widerstandskämpfer und Unterschlüpfe verloren hatten, bewegten sie sich nach Muggelart fort.

"Minerva, kann ich Dich sprechen?", fragte Neville etwas außer Atem. "Unter vier Augen", fügte er hinzu, als er ihren fragenden Blick bemerkte.

"Natürlich", sagte sie und wandte sich an die Versammlung "Machen wir eine Pause."

Die Anwesenden verließen daraufhin den Raum. Kingsley allerdings blieb noch kurz im Türrahmen stehen und sah Minerva fragend an. Ein flüchtiges Nicken war ihm Antwort genug und er ließ sich auf dem Stuhl im Flur nieder, nachdem er die Eichentür zugezogen hatte.

"Nun, was gibt es, dass Sie es nicht allen mitteilen können? Wie sind Sie überhaupt so schnell hier her gekommen?", fragte sie mit Beherrschung. Sie konnte sich nur vorstellen, dass er appariert war und somit alle in größte Gefahr gebracht hatte.

"Professor, Sie können beruhigt sein. Ich bin auf keinem magischen Weg hergekommen", begann er seinen Bericht. "Was haben Sie bisher über Askaban gehört?"

"Dass Voldemort es aufgegeben hat. Warum?" Sie zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben und kraulte abwesend ihren Kater hinter den Ohren, er hatte es sich auf ihrem Schoss bequem gemacht.

"Das stimmt nicht ganz. Es war mehr eine Flucht", fuhr Neville zögerlich fort.

"Flucht? Wie, vor was würden die Todesser fliehen?", fragte sie irritiert.

"Nicht, vor was, Professor, sondern vor wem. Ich habe nur noch mitbekommen, wie die Todesser sich plötzlich um Harry gescharrt haben und mit ihm verschwanden. Keine Sekunde später stand auch schon ein junger Mann vor der Zellentür. Wie es schien hatte er versucht, Harry zu befreien. Und er faselte irgendetwas von sterben und gebraucht werden."

"Und warum konntest Du uns das nicht bei der Versammlung erzählen? Warum unter vier Augen?"

"Weil..." Neville druckste herum. "Weil er mich hierher gebracht hat."

McGonagall sah ihn verwirrt an.

Er holte tief Luft.

"Was weißt Du über Drachen und deren Reiter?"

"Es gibt eine Legende, dass es in den dunkelsten Zeiten zwei Drachen geben wird, die wieder Hoffnung..." Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an.

"Wie?", unterbrach sie ihn. "Das kannst Du nicht meinen!"

"Doch, ein Drachenreiter hat mich mit seinem Drachen hergebracht. Und er würde gerne mit Dir reden."

"Wo ist er?" Sie schritt mehrmals durch den Raum.

"Auf der Lichtung nahe Hagrids alter Hütte."

Einer Statue ähnlich saß er auf einem Baumstumpf am Rande der Lichtung. In sanften Wellen fielen die Haare über seine Schultern den Rücken hinunter. Nur der Griff des Schwertes, der zwischen den einzelnen Strähnen herausragte, deutete darauf hin, keinen Engel vor sich zu haben. Mit der Schnelligkeit eines Leoparden stand er auf und begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge.

"Lólindir Arcamenel, Professor", stellte er sich vor und verbeugte sich vor Professor McGonagall.

So irritiert wie sie war, schaffte es Minerva nicht, die Begrüßung zu erwidern. Der Kater schlich ihr um die Beine und ging gemächlich auf Lólindir zu.

"Guten Abend, Solembum", begrüßte er auch den Kater, der sich an seine Beine schmiegte und nahm ihn auf den Arm. "Hier treibst du dich also immer rum."

"Guten Abend, Herr Arcamenel", erwiderte Professor McGonagall endlich, als sie sich aus ihrer Erstarrung löste und betrachtete den Kater. "Sie kennen ihn? Er ist Fremden sonst sehr misstrauisch gegenüber."

Erstaunt über das Verhalten des Katers betrachtete sie den jungen Mann genauer. Solembum war Harrys Haustier. Wenige Wochen nach dem offenen Ausbruch des Krieges war er ihm zugelaufen. Jeder war dem Tier misstrauisch gegenüber. Doch warum gerade Harry diesem Wesen mit den glühend roten Augen sein Vertrauen geschenkt hatte, war allen ein Rätsel geblieben. Oft hatte sie Harry mit ihm im Sessel vor dem Kamin im Grimmauld Place vorgefunden. Es schien, als ob sie miteinander redeten, aber kein Ton war zu hören gewesen. Nach Harrys Gefangennahme blieb der Kater dem Widerstand treu. Seltsamerweise war er bei fast jeder Versammlung anwesend, auch wenn er tagelang nicht bei Ginny war, die sich seitdem um ihn kümmerte. Schon oft hatte sein Verhalten Ginny oder andere davon abgehalten, den falschen Menschen zu vertrauen. Er schien zu spüren, ob es sich um einen Spion Voldemorts handelte oder nicht. Meist fing es mit unbedeutenden Gesten an. Nie kam er der Person nahe. Immer wieder versuchte er dann, die Aufmerksamkeit von Minerva oder einem anderen Widerstandskämpfer auf sich zu ziehen. Und wenn all dies nichts half, fing er an, zu knurren und zu fauchen.

Lólindir schmunzelte. "Er hat ein Gefühl dafür, wer böse Absichten hat", sagte er und nahm den Kater auf den Arm. "Nun weiß ich, wieso sich Brom nie Sorgen um dich gemacht hat."

'Aber erzählen hättest du es mir ruhig auch können', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Der Kater sah ihn an, als ob er diesen Satz sehr wohl vernommen hatte, und es schien sich ein freches Lächeln auf dem sonst so kantigen Gesicht abzuzeichnen.

"Warum wollten Sie mich sprechen?", nahm Minerva das Gespräch wieder auf.

"Wir beide haben das gleiche Ziel. Sie und ich wollen den gleichen Gefangen befreien", antwortete er und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen.

_'Harry Potter'_, vernahm er in seinen Gedanken. Einem guten Beobachter entging die kurze Verwirrung in seinen Augen nicht, als er den Blick auf Solembum richtete. _'Hätte ich mir ja denken können'_, war seine Antwort.

"Sie kommen durch Ihre Organisation schneller an die Information, wo er sich befindet und ich kann Ihnen helfen, ihn zu befreien", schlug er ihr vor.

"Warum wollen Sie das tun? Sie gehören weder dem Widerstand noch den Todessern an. Vielleicht wären Sie so freundlich, Ihre Gründe zu erläutern?", fragte sie ihn.

Nachdenklich strich er durch das üppige Fell Solembums.

_'Kann ich ihr trauen?'_, schickte er seine Gedanken zu seinem Drachen.

_'Wem sonst, wenn nicht ihr?'_, hörte er Amdirs Stimme in seinem Kopf. _'Und Solembum würde sonst auch nicht hier verweilen.' _

"Dieser Ort ist für solche Geschichten nicht geeignet. Selbst wenn Ihre Begleiter die Lichtung absichern, so gibt es immer Möglichkeiten, Informationen aus diesem Gespräch an die falschen Personen weiterzuleiten."

Verunsichert schaute sich Minerva auf der Lichtung um. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sich zu ihrer Absicherung Kingsley und Remus im Unterholz aufhielten.

"Gut, gehen Sie voraus", sagte sie schließlich und wies in die entgegengesetzte Richtung aus der sie gekommen war. "An wen erinnern Sie mich nur?", fragte sie mehr sich selbst, als ihr Gegenüber und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das konnte eigentlich nicht sein. Er wurde schon seit Jahren für tot gehalten. Aber diese Augen und das Gesicht. Vieles deutete auf einen ihrer ehemaligen Schüler hin.

Schon nach wenigen Schritten schlossen sich ihnen Remus Lupin und Kingsley Shacklebolt an. Beide musterten den jungen Mann aufmerksam. Remus schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. Er wusste, dass er ihn irgendwoher kannte. Sein Geruch war ihm so vertraut, aber sollte es wirklich möglich sein, dass sich ein Mensch so sehr veränderte?

Solembum führte die kleine Gruppe zielsicher durch den Wald. Nein, er war kein gewöhnlicher Kater. Seine übergroßen Pfoten und die gekrümmten Reißzähne, die deutlich aus dem Maul ragten, deuteten auf sein wahres Wesen hin. Solembum war eine Werkatze. Obwohl sie mehrere Jahrhunderte alt werden konnten, existierten nur noch wenige von ihnen. Und er war auch nicht mehr der Jüngste.

Wissend berührte Solembum mit der Pfote eine Wurzel unterhalb der großen Weide und verschwand in einem Erdloch. Lólindir und die Widerstandskämpfer folgten ihm wortlos.

Nachdem die Eichentür ins Schloss gefallen war, ging Remus zielstrebig auf Lólindir zu. Einige Strähnen fielen dem jungen Mann ins Gesicht, das mit feinen Narben durchzogen war. Eine Sanftheit lag in seiner Ausstrahlung, wie man sie nur selten sah. Aber auch Entschlossenheit.

"Was ist in den letzten vier Jahren mit dir geschehen?", fragte er. Er musste Gewissheit haben und täuschte sich fast nie. Er würde jeden Menschen immer und überall wiedererkennen. Durch den Werwolf in ihm war es ihm mehr oder weniger vergönnt, Menschen an ihrem Geruch zu erkennen und diesen jahrelang speichern zu können. Was hatte dieser junge Mensch alles erlebt, dass er sich so verändert hatte. Nicht nur die Haare waren anders frisiert, auch das Gesicht, gegerbt vom Wetter. Die Hände kräftig und machtvoll. Die Kleidung nicht mehr vornehm und aristokratisch, sondern abgenutzt, aber dennoch in gutem Zustand.

Minerva sah ihn verwundert an. Woher kannte Remus den Neuankömmling?

Lólindir nickte. "Es hätte mich auch verwundert, wenn Sie mich nicht wiedererkannt hätten", erwiderte er und reichte Remus die Hand. "Was geschehen ist, ist eine lange Geschichte."

"Wer sind Sie?", konnte nun auch Minerva ihre Neugier nicht länger zurückhalten.

"Sie kennen mich unter dem Namen Draco Malfoy."

"Wie das? Wir dachten, dass kein Malfoy mehr lebt", mischte sich nun auch Kingsley, der letzte Anwesende, in das Gespräch ein.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Trauer spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder.

"Nein, aber Voldemort soll ruhig in dem Glauben bleiben", sagte er und wandte sich Minerva zu. "Ich denke, Sie kennen nun meine Beweggründe."

"Nein, ich glaube kaum, dass Sie aus Rache handeln. Das würde zu dem Draco Malfoy passen, den ich kannte. Aber zu Ihnen passt dies nicht. Ebenso, dass Sie einen Gefangenen befreit haben ohne eine Gegenleistung. Wenn ich auch nicht die Veränderung verstehe, so sehe ich Sie doch. Und Neville wies mich noch auf etwas anderes hin", stellte Minerva fest. "Was sind Sie? Stimmen die Legenden und warum wollen Sie wirklich Harry Potter befreien?"

_'Vertraue ihnen'_, redete Solembum im Geiste auf ihn ein.

Draco schaute durch die Bretter, mit denen das Fenster vernagelt war.

"Ich denke, ich sollte Ihnen erzählen, was in den letzten vier Jahren passiert ist."

Mühsam versuchte er, wenige Tropfen Wasser zu schlucken. Doch dies war sehr anstrengend, hatte er doch schon mehrere Tage ohne das lebensnotwendige Elixier ausharren müssen. Doch schon als die Flüssigkeit seine Kehle erreichte, musste er husten. Sorgsam untersuchte ihn der Mann, der ihn stützte, und murmelte wenige Worte. Sofort ließ der Schmerz in seinem Rachen nach. Erneut berührte der Becher seine Lippen und er konnte ein wenig des kühlen Nass trinken.

"Wie hältst du das nur aus?", fragte der Helfende.

Wider Erwarten öffneten sich die verquollenen Lider. Grüne Augen sahen ihn verwundert an. Erneut versuchte er zu sprechen.

"Sch, du brauchst nichts sagen. Schone dich. Ich kann dir nur ein wenig Linderung verschaffen. Er darf nicht merken, dass dir geholfen wurde."

* * *

Zissy, ja ich habs mir überlegt. Du darfst/kannst hier weiterlesen.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Titel**: Nacht der Drachen

**Autor**: Vivianne

**Kapitel**: Kapitel 3 – Es beginnt ...

**Rating**: PG-13

**Charaktere**: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Warnung**: Slash, wenn auch erst in späteren Kapiteln

**Sprache**: Deutsch

**Datum**: 30.03.2008

**Wörter**: 4102

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Genre**: Fantasy

**Zusammenfassung**: Voldemort hat den letzten großen Kampf für sich entschieden und Harry Potter gefangen genommen. Eine kleine Widerstandsgruppe aus ehemaligen Hogwarstschülern hat sich gebildet. Doch was hat es mit dem jungen Kämpfer auf sich?

**Disclaimer**: Nix mir, alles JK Rowling und Christopher Paolini, da ja doch einige Sachen an die Eragon Triologie angelehnt sind. Welche weiteren Fantasy-Romane hier mit eingeflossen sind, kann ich allerdings schon kaum noch aufzählen. Ich bin halt Drachensüchtig.

**Kapitel 3 – Es beginnt ...**

Mit immer schwerer werdenden Beinen rannte Draco die Wiesen hinunter. Das Tor Hogwarts konnte er schon von Weitem sehen. Keuchend schleppte er sich die letzten Meter, ehe er das Portal hinter sich brachte. Schwer atmend blieb er stehen, versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, murmelte ein paar Worte und verschwand mit einem Knall, bevor Snape ihn erreichen konnte, um ihn mit einem Portschlüssel mit zu nehmen.

Ein lauter Knall unterbrach die Stille der Nacht. Der Ruf des Uhus verklang in den Bäumen und Ruhe kehrte wieder in den Wald ein. Unversehens stand ein junger Mann auf der Lichtung, die noch vor wenigen Augenblicken vollkommen verlassen gewesen war. Aufmerksam tastete er seinen Körper ab. Er wusste, dass er froh sein konnte, hier heil und in einem Stück angekommen zu sein. Zum Apparieren war normalerweise höchste Konzentration erforderlich, die er zu diesem Zeitpunkt, weiß Merlin, nicht gehabt hatte. Aber er hatte es dennoch geschafft.

Bloß wo war er? Noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben war er hier gewesen und dennoch… dieser Ort kam ihm merkwürdig vertraut vor. Er war nie viel in der freien Natur gewesen. Gut, auf Malfoy Manor gab es Parkanlagen, aber dies hier war von keinem Menschen konzipiert, dies hier war freie und, wie es schien, unberührte Natur. Er stand in mitten einer Lichtung, die von mächtigen Buchen umgeben war. Das wildwachsende Gras reichte ihm bis zu den Hüften. Hin und wieder sah es niedergetreten aus, doch lag es nur danieder, da es das eigene Gewicht nicht mehr hatte tragen können oder der Wind Furchen in die Wiese geschlagen hatte. Die Bäume ringsum neigten ihre Äste und schienen den Eindringling begrüßen zu wollen, eine alte Eiche knarrte im Wind, die Vögel sangen ein Begrüßungslied. Jede Bewegung der Natur war auf ihn ausgerichtet, alles erwartete eine Reaktion von ihm.

Er fühlte eine tiefe Verbundenheit zu diesem Ort, doch wusste er nicht warum. Alles schien so weit weg zu sein. Noch vor ein paar Minuten war er um sein Leben gerannt und nun stand er hier in vollkommenem Frieden und konnte sich nicht regen. Die Angst wich von ihm. Hier konnte ihn keiner finden, das wusste er. Hier fühlte er sich absolut sicher. Hier gab es keinen Voldemort oder Potter, der ihn jagte. Hier gab es nur die Natur und ihre Unberührtheit. Er konnte nicht sagen, woher er die Gewissheit nahm, doch überwältigte ihn ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, wie er es noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben erfahren hatte. Er hatte immer gedacht, Malfoy Manor sei sicher und doch beherbergte es die Angst vor seinem Vater tief in seinem Inneren. Auch Hogwarts war trotz aller Schutzbanne für ihn nie ein Ort der vollkommenen Geborgenheit gewesen. Stets musste er, wo immer er auch war, auf seine Worte und Taten achten. Doch hier, mitten in… ja, wo war eigentlich hier? Man musste doch den Ort kennen, zu dem man apparierte.

Er hatte letzten Sommer intensiv mit einem Privatlehrer geübt und nur sehr selten war es ihm gelungen, von der Treppe vor dem Herrenhaus hinunter zu dem See zu apparieren. Aber dies hier schien ihm meilenweit von Hogwarts entfernt zu sein. Hogwarts. Schon im Laufe des Schuljahres hatte sich seine Welt verändert. Hatte er noch mit Begeisterung in den großen Ferien den Auftrag vom Dunklen Lord angenommen, Dumbledore zu töten, so wurde ihm mit jedem Monat und mit jedem Tag, der verstrich, immer klarer, dass er dies nicht konnte. Er war nicht so skrupellos wie sein Vater. Er konnte nicht aus nichtigen Gründen jemanden derart verletzen, dass derjenige starb. So richtig war ihm dies nie bewusst gewesen, bis zu dem schicksalhaften Gespräch mit… Dumbledore. Ja, bei dem Gespräch hatte sich ihm ein scheinbarer Ausweg offenbart. Ja, Dumbledore… aber was hätte der alte, sterbende Mann schon tun können? Nein, töten können hätte er ihn nicht und das wusste der Magier nur zu gut. Woher nahm er nur diese Gewissheit? Aber das war nun auch nicht mehr wichtig.

Dumbledore war tot, wenn auch nicht durch seine Hand, so fühlte er sich dennoch schuldig. Schuldig, weil er es gewesen war, der die Todesser ins Schloss gebracht hatte, weil er es gewesen war, der Dumbledore entwaffnet hatte, weil er solange gezögert hatte. Nur noch wenige Minuten und er hätte einen Ausweg aus dieser verfahrenen Situation gefunden. Aber wie sollte ihm ein sterbender Zauberer Schutz gewähren - und nichts anderes war Dumbledore gewesen. Schon mit dem ersten Blick, den er auf den Zauberer erhascht hatte, als er ihn durch die Tür erkannt hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass Dumbledore geschwächt gewesen war. Diese Schwäche hätte er ausnutzen sollen. Verdammt, er hätte sich nicht von diesem alten Mann bereden lassen sollen. Sofort hätte er seinem ersten Impuls folgen und den Todesfluch sprechen sollen. Aber nein, er hatte sich ja unbedingt in dieses Gespräch ziehen lassen müssen. Dumbledore hatte ihm vor Augen geführt, dass er nicht töten konnte. Nein, dazu war er einfach nicht fähig. Er konnte schon seinem Hengst nicht den Gnadenschuss geben. Er sah zwar die Qualen, die sein Pferd durchlitt, seitdem es sich das Bein gebrochen hatte, aber er war nicht fähig gewesen, ein Leben zu beenden. Vor anderen gab er diese Schwäche natürlich niemals zu und war ein Meister darin, Aufgaben, die in eben eine solche Richtung verliefen, zu delegieren, ohne dass jemand misstrauisch wurde.

Suchend sah Draco sich um. Am Waldrand entdeckte er einen schmalen Durchgang. Im Mondlicht schimmerten die Blätter silbern und luden ihn ein. Wenngleich er sich in den Tiefen der Wälder nie sicher gefühlt hatte, so wusste er doch, dass ihm hier nichts geschehen würde. Als er auf die Geräusche der Umgebung achtete, vernahm er ein leises Plätschern. Nicht weit entfernt schien ein Bach sich seinen Weg durch das Unterholz zu bahnen. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, wie trocken doch sein Hals war, wie sehr sein Magen nach etwas Essbarem schrie. Letzteres musste wohl noch eine Weile warten. Aber seinen Durst konnte er an dem Wasserlauf stillen, wenn er ihn denn fand.

Und so kämpfte er sich durch das hohe Gras hinüber zum Waldrand. Immer wieder blieb er stehen und lauschte dem Plätschern des Wassers, damit er den richtigen Weg einschlug. Doch schien es wie verhext zu sein, denn jedes Mal wenn er glaubte, nur noch wenige Schritte von dem Bach entfernt zu sein, so tat sich vor ihm ein Felsen auf oder undurchdringliches Gestrüpp versperrte ihm den Weg. Nur durch das fahle Licht des Mondes konnte er sich den Weg durch das Dickicht bahnen. Unermüdlich schritt er weiter, bis er endlich in einer Senke auf den Wasserlauf traf. Hastig stürzte er sich auf das kühle Nass, konnte mit seinen zitternden Händen nur wenig Wasser zu seinem Mund führen, welches er dennoch gierig schluckte. Als er endlich seinen Durst gestillt hatte, lehnte er sich an einen Baum.

Wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Wo war er? Suchend sah er sich wieder um. Wo sollte er entlang gehen? Überleben konnte er in der Wildnis nicht, das wusste er. Er kannte zwar die Pflanzen, die er für Zaubertränke brauchte, aber sonst hatte er in Kräuterkunde nie wirklich etwas auf das gegeben, was Professor Sprout erzählt hatte. Er musste einfach einen Menschen finden, denn sonst… nein, daran wollte er nicht denken.

_Verdammt, Draco, denk positiv._

Also stand er auf, auch wenn seine Glieder schmerzten und die Kälte der Morgendämmerung langsam von ihm Besitz ergriff. Er wusste, wenn er sich bewegte, würde es ihm wieder besser gehen. Mühsam setzte er ein Bein vor das andere, immer bemüht, die Augen offen zu halten, auch wenn ihn die Müdigkeit einzuholen begann. Als sich an den Blättern die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne spiegelten, erahnte er in der Ferne zwischen den Ästen eine leichte Rauchfahne. Froh, endlich Anzeichen von Zivilisation zu entdecken, erweckte er nochmals seine letzten Kraftreserven und schleppte sich in die Richtung, sich immer wieder aufrappelnd, durch den nun im Dämmerlicht düsteren Wald. Und endlich, als er kaum noch einen Schritt gehen konnte, sah er die Quelle des Rauches. Nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt am Waldesrand war eine offene Feuerstelle. Doch schien niemand hier zu sein. Das Steinhaus daneben lag dunkel am Waldesrand und wirkte verlassen. Aber warum brannte dann das Feuer? Vorsichtig, mit erhobenem Zauberstab, schritt er langsam auf das Gebäude zu. Immer wieder sah er sich nach allen Seiten um. Trotz der Sicherheit, die er in seinem Inneren fühlte, war ihm dies hier nicht geheuer. Niemand ließ so nah am Wald ein Feuer unbeaufsichtigt. Trotz all seiner Bemühungen, sich so umsichtig wie möglich dem Haus zu nähern, stolperte er fast. Als er den Blick senkte und auf seine Füße blickte, sah er eine Katze auf dem Boden. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte er diese übersehen können? Und wie kam diese Katze, die nicht im Geringsten einer Wildkatze glich, in diese verlassene Gegend? Schnurrend strich die Katze um seine Beine und drängte ihn immer mehr zum Haus.

„Guten Morgen."

Diese unerwarteten Worte ließen Draco fast das Gleichgewicht verlieren. Taumelnd fand er Halt an den kühlen Steinen der Behausung. Rasch drehte er sich um und aus dem Schatten, den er in der aufgehenden Sonne erkennen konnte, schälte sich eine hochgewachsene Gestalt. Als sie neben Draco in den Schatten trat, begann er zu erahnen, wer ihn da entdeckt hatte. Sein Gegenüber überragte ihn um mehr als eine Kopflänge. Die langen, hellen Haare fielen in weichen Wellen über die schmalen Schultern und schienen eins mit der Kleidung zu werden. Die einfache, vom wettergegerbte Tunika wurde nur mit wenigen Spange gehalten, gab so die sehnigen Arme frei und das Leder der Hose umschmeichelte die schlanken Beine. Eine feingliedrige Hand wurde ihm entgegengehalten und zaghaft nahm Draco diese in seine.

„Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen."

Erstaunt über den doch recht festen Händedruck, den er dieser zart wirkenden Gestalt nicht zugetraut hätte, fand Draco zunächst keine Worte.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du Solembum schon kennengelernt", sagte der Fremde und ging in de Hocke, um die Katze hinter den Ohren zu kraulen und auf den Arm zu nehmen. Dabei fielen Draco die spitz zulaufenden Ohren auf, die zwischen den Haaren des Mannes aufblitzten. „Nun, du hast also unseren Gast schon begrüßt", sprach er zu der Katze. „Komm, es gibt gleich Frühstück - oder hast du keinen Hunger?"

Unfähig, die an ihn gestellte Frage zu beantworten, konnte Draco nur mit schnellen Schritten seinem Gastgeber in das Haus folgen. Draco schob den Vorhang, der als Tür diente, zur Seite und stand sofort in dem einzigen Raum des Gebäudes. Lichtkegel tanzten durch das Zimmer, immer wieder durch die vor dem Haus stehenden Sträucher unterbrochen, und erfüllten den Raum mit einem warmen Licht. In der Mitte stand ein einfacher Holztisch, auf den nun sein Gastgeber zwei Schüsseln stellte.

„Ich habe nur etwas warme Milch, Käse und Brot, ich hoffe, das wird genügen."

Erst durch den Duft des Essens, das nun auf dem Tisch stand, bemerkte Draco, wie leer doch sein Magen war. Die gesamte Nacht hatte er sich durch den Wald gekämpft und war viel zu sehr mit seinem inneren Zwiespalt und der Umgebung beschäftigt gewesen, als dass er den Hunger gespürt hätte. Wie er an den Tisch gekommen war und sich dort niedergelassen hatte, wusste er selbst nicht mehr, nun wurde ihm aber bewusst, dass er einen sehr weiten Weg hinter sich gehabt haben musste, denn jeder einzelne Knochen seiner Beine brannte vor Schmerzen. Er konnte kaum noch den Löffel zum Mund führen und betrachtete daher stattdessen sein Gegenüber genauer.

Das schmale Gesicht wirkte zeitlos, die hohen Wangenknochen zogen es in die Länge, schmale Lippen und ein kantiges Kinn widersprachen der Ästhetik des Antlitzes. Die Augen strahlten eine Wärme aus, die er selten zuvor gesehen hatte. Doch die nach oben geschwungenen Augenbrauen verrieten die Abstammung seines Gastgebers endgültig, wenngleich die spitzen Ohren Draco schon auf die richtige Fährte gelockt hatten.

Vor ihm saß ein Elb.

Kopfschüttelnd aß Draco das karge Mahl, brach sich ein Stück Brot und Käse ab. Von seinem Gegenüber konnte er keine Gefühlsregung erkennen, ihm, dem Meister des stoischen Gesichtsausdruckes, misslang es, den Eindruck zu erkunden, den sein Gastgeber von ihm hatte. Als hätte er seine Gedanken erraten, begann er zu reden.

„Wir haben dich erwartet."

Verwirrt starrte Draco seine Gegenüber an. Wie, erwartet? Er selbst kannte diesen Ort nicht, wie hatte er da erwartet werden können?

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen seines Gastgebers.

„Nun, wie sollen wir dir das erklären?"

Wir? Wieso war immer von wir die Rede? Nur der Elb vor ihm war anwesend und sonst stand hier meilenweit kein Haus oder ein anderes Anzeichen von Zivilisation.

„Solembum, was machen wir mit ihm?" Leicht abwesend kraulte er die Katze, die es sich mittlerweile auf dem Tisch bequem gemacht hatte, hinter den buschigen Ohren. „Oh ja, du hast recht, ich sollte mich vielleicht vorstellen", sagte der Elb und wandte sich an Draco, der sich sicher war, dass die Katze zumindest ein Halbkniesel war. „Ich bin Brom und das hier ist Solembum."

„Freut mich, dich endlich kennen zu lernen."

Wo kam diese Stimme her? Überrascht schaute sich Draco im Raum um, doch er konnte nirgends ihren Besitzer ausmachen. Misstrauisch betrachtete er die Katze. Doch Kniesels, so intelligent sie auch waren, konnten nicht sprechen.

„Hey, ich rede mit dir."

Skeptisch blieben seine Augen an der Katze hängen, die ihren Kopf von ihm abwandte. Noch immer konnte er sich nicht überwinden, ein Wort zu sagen.

„Brom, er weiß es nicht."

Der Elb seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir warten schon so lange auf dich", sagte er schließlich, sich am Kopf kratzend. „Weißt du, wo du bist?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was fühlst du?", fragte Brom weiter.

„Sicherheit", war das erste Wort, welches Dracos Lippen verließ. Ja, das war es, dieser Ort strahlte für ihn eine nie dagewesene Sicherheit aus. Er fühlte sich geborgen und gleichzeitig, als wäre er endlich zu Hause angekommen. „Und Zuhause."

Wieder bildeten die Lippen Broms ein Lächeln.

„Ich bin Draco. Draco Malfoy", sagte er nun, da er endlich seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte und stellte die Frage, die ihn seit Stunden beschäftigte. „Wo bin ich hier?"

„Im Herzen von Gleann an Arach."

Perplex sah Draco den Elben an. Er hatte diesen Namen noch nie gehört und dennoch kam er ihm so vertraut und bekannt vor, als hätte er schon sein gesamtes Leben hier verbracht. Brom nickte ihm zu. Aber wie sollte das möglich sein?

„Du gehörst hier her." War die einfache Antwort der Katze. Die Worte hatte Solembum in einer Sprache gesprochen, die Draco nicht kannte - dennoch verstand er sie. Wie war das möglich? Immer neue Fragen wurden aufgeworfen, noch ehe er Antworten bekam. Und das Erstaunlichste war, dass er den Worten vollen Glauben schenkte. Er wusste einfach, dass die Katze nicht gelogen hatte.

„Die Alte Sprache", sagte Brom, als erklärte dies alles, als er jedoch Dracos verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, fügte er an: „In dieser Sprache kann man nicht lügen. Aber ich denke, dies waren für dich schon mehr als genug neue Informationen, du wirkst müde und abgespannt. Lass uns weiter reden, wenn du dich ausgeruht hast."

Mit einer einladenden Geste zeigte Brom Draco den hinteren Teil des Raumes, wo neben einem Bett eine einfache Schüssel auf einem Schemel stand. Seine Müdigkeit bemerkend, schlurfte Draco mehr als dass er zu dem Schlafplatz ging. Seine Augen wollten ihm schon längst nicht mehr gehorchen, als er sich noch mit wenigen Spritzern Wasser erfrischte. Währenddessen zog Brom einen Vorhang durch den Raum, sodass er sich in der nun abgedunkelten Nische hinlegen und schlafen konnte.

Etwas kitzelte seine Nase und reizte ihn zu einem Niesen. Durch das Fenster sah er die Sonne, die langsam hinter den Baumspitzen versank. Ein wenig erholt stand er auf und richtete seine Kleider. Er fühlte sich unwohl, hatte er doch seit über vierundzwanzig Stunden dieselbe Kleidung an. Ihm schauderte, jedoch war es ihm hier nicht wichtig, während er in Hogwarts immer darauf geachtet hatte, sich nur in seinen besten Gewändern zu zeigen. Immer war sein Auftritt makellos gewesen. Aber hier erschien ihm dies bedeutungslos. Er wusste, dass er hier niemandem etwas beweisen musste. Mit ruhigen Schritten trat er aus der Nische heraus und fand den Raum verlassen vor. Leicht enttäuscht trugen ihn seine Beine hinaus, wo er eine friedliche Melodie hörte. Wenige Schritte vom Eingang entfernt auf einem Baustumpf saß ein Junge und spielte auf einer einfachen Flöte. Dem Spiel lauschend, ging Draco auf den Jungen zu, der mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln seine Musik beendete.

„Du siehst ausgeruht aus", wurde Draco von dem Jungen begrüßt. „Komm, setz dich. Brom wird bald zurück sein."

Zögernd ließ sich Draco nieder. Etwas kam ihm an dem Jungen vertraut vor, jedoch konnte er ihn nicht einordnen. Unmerklich ließ sich Draco in den Bann der Melodie entführen, die der Junge seiner Flöte entlockte. Ihm kam es so vor, als ob er fliegen würde, nicht wie mit einem Besen, sondern auf den Strömungen des Windes dahingleitend, eins mit der Luft werden. Sanft wurde diese Harmonie beendet, als eine melodische Stimme sie begrüßte. Draco schlug die Augen auf und erblickte Brom, der nur wenige Schritte vor ihm stand.

„Ausgeruht?", wollte der Elb wissen. Als er das Nicken von Draco sah, wandte er sich an den Jungen. „Hast du dich ihm also richtig vorgestellt, Solembum."

Unauffällig musterte Draco den Jungen. Er mochte nicht viel älter als zehn Jahre sein. Aber in diesem Alter schon ein Animagus? Dies erforderte ein hohes magisches Potential, Disziplin und Konzentration.

„Wie hast du das geschafft?", fragte Draco Solembum erstaunt.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln fragte der Junge: „Was meinst du?"

„Na deine Verwandlung", hakte Draco wissbegierig nach. Schon immer hat es ihn interessiert, wie er sich in einen Animagus verwandeln konnte. Welche Möglichkeiten sich ihm dadurch eröffnen könnten, betrachtete er als enorm.

„Ach so, nun, eigentlich ist es nichts Besonderes. Schon sehr früh hat mir meine Mutter gezeigt, wie das funktioniert. Mit dem richten Maß an Übung und Talent klappt das", erörterte Solembum schmunzelnd.

„Und mit wie viel Jahren konntest du es?", erkundigte sich Draco fasziniert.

„Jahre?", fragte der Junge verwirrt. „Ich habe mich mit zehn Monaten das erste Mal verwandelt."

„Wie…?", stotterte Draco. „Das… das geht doch… nicht." Er blickte nun fassungslos zwischen Brom und Solembum hin und her.

Auf den Lippen des Elben zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Solembum, du sollst ihn doch nicht verwirren."

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah der Junge fragend zu Brom, bis sein angespannter Gesichtsausdruck sich durch ein Lachen zu entspannen begann .

„Du… hast gedacht…" Vor Lachen brachte Solembum keinen vollständigen Satz heraus.

„Solembum ist eine Werkatze", erläuterte Brom. „Wenn es ihnen beliebt, können sie eine menschliche Gestalt annehmen. Zumeist bevorzugen sie, wie Kinder auszusehen. Doch nun genug, komm, ich habe uns einige Beeren und Kräuter mitgebracht."

Mit wenigen Schritten war der Elb im Haus verschwunden. Entschuldigend lächelte Solembum Draco an und ging leichtfüßig hinterher.

Diesmal begann Draco beim Essen die Fragen zu stellen, die ihm auf der Seele brannten.

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Maglor Nénharma. Doch nenn mich einfach Brom."

„Was ist dies für ein Ort?"

„Eine Zuflucht für die, die hier sein wollen."

Aufgrund des fragenden Gesichtsausdruckes, mit dem Draco ihn anblickte, begann Brom, noch detaillierter zu erklären.

„Wie soll man diesen Ort beschreiben? Nur wenige Seelen wissen um dieses Tal. Es existiert schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit. Und seit der Erschaffung dieses Tales sind die Seelen, die es erschaffen haben, mit ihm verbunden. Und wenn eine dieser Seelen nach Hause will, wirklich nach Hause, so findet der Träger der Seele einen Weg hierher. Hier wird sie immer ihre Familie wiederfinden. Nicht eine Familie, wie du sie kennst." Brom schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht die Familie, die über das Blut gekennzeichnet ist. Nein, diese Verbundenheit sitzt viel tiefer. Diese Verbindung sind die Seelen schon vor langer Zeit eingegangen und immer wieder, wenn die Zeit reif ist, werden sie sich hier treffen. Doch dies soll erstmal genügen. Mehr kann ich dir jetzt nicht erzählen."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Seitdem er in dieses Tal gekommen war, taten sich immer wieder neue Fragen auf, kaum dass er eine Antwort erhalten hatte. Seelen, dieses kaum greifbare ICH. Und diese Seelen sollten, ja, was sollten sie?

„Das heißt, sie werden wiedergeboren?" Ein Nicken bestätigte Dracos Annahme. „Das heißt, ich kenne diesen Ort aus einem früheren Leben?"

Ein schwarzer Kater schlummerte in Harrys Armen, den er gedankenverloren hinter den buschigen Ohren kraulte.

Minerva McGonagall saß in einem hohen Lehnstuhl hinter einem Schreibtisch, auf dem unzählige Karten und Pergamentrollen ausgebreitet lagen.

„In der Nähe von Bristol hat Vo... verdammt, ihr-wisst-schon-wer einen Stützpunkt", stotterte Ron.

Hermine schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Harry war diese Geste nicht entgangen, fragte er sich doch jedes Mal, wie man jemanden besiegen konnte, wenn man schon vor dessen Namen Angst hatte.

„Aber das hilft uns nicht weiter", meinte Hermine resigniert.

„Angreifen ist schier unmöglich", drückte Minerva das aus, was den meisten bereits bewusst war.

Sie erhob sich aus dem schweren Lehnstuhl, der hinter dem Schreibtisch aus massiver Eiche stand.

Harrys Blick musterte sie aufmerksam. Sie schien Jahrzehnte gealtert zu sein, seit dem Tod von Albus Dumbledore vor zwei Jahren. Hatte sie in der ersten Zeit noch provisorisch die Schule geleitet, so war nach einem Jahr klar gewesen, dass ein ordentlicher Schulbetrieb nicht möglich war. Waren es zuerst die fehlenden Schüler, die die Klassen dezimierten, so schrumpfte auch das Lehrerkollegium stetig. Hagrid war mit seinem Bruder Grwap in die Berge gegangen. Professor Slughorn war spurlos verschwunden. Professor Vektor und Madam Hooch lebten nun außerhalb Europas. Und Snape. Ja, wenn Harry an ihn dachte, wurde ihm übel. Er konnte und wollte, nachdem er Dumbledores Testament kannte, Snape nicht verzeihen. Auch wenn er weiterhin als Spion für den Orden arbeitete, Harry traute ihm keinen Inch über den Weg. Mit den verbliebenen Lehrern war es undenkbar, die Ausbildung der jungen Hexen und Zauberer zu gewährleisten, zumal immer mehr Eltern Hogwarts nicht mehr zutrauten, für die Sicherheit ihrer Kinder zu sorgen.

Terror beherrschte die Welt der Zauberer in England. Wer sich aus den reinblütigen Familien nicht dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte, dessen Familie wurde verschleppt, ebenso Squibs und Halbblüter. Muggelgeborene waren Treibjagden ausgesetzt und Widerstandskämpfer, ob nun vom Orden oder nur Leute, die sich gegen Voldemort stellten, kamen nach wochenlanger Folter selten bei ihren Verwandten oder Freunden in einem Stück an.

Am Beunruhigensten war jedoch, dass muggelstämmige Kinder spurlos verschwanden. Anfangs war es nicht aufgefallen. Hogwarts war geschlossen und so hatte kaum jemand die Entführungen der Kinder bemerkt. Auch die Tageszeitungen der Muggel berichteten kaum von den verschwundenen Kindern. So waren die Entführungsfälle erst aufgefallen, als Hermines Cousine und auch eine Großcousine von Dean verschwanden. Das Sonderbarste war jedoch, dass die Eltern der verschwundenen Kinder sich an nichts mehr erinnerten, was an dem Tag passiert war. Sie waren der festen Überzeugung ihre Kinder seien in einem Internat. Hermine ließ dies stutzig werden, zumal beide Kinder in dem Buch, in dem alle zukünftigen Schüler Hogwarts notiert wurden, standen. Sie begann nachzuforschen. Und fast jedes Kind, das in dem Buch stand und dessen Eltern Muggel waren, war entführt worden. Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein. Doch bisher konnte sich niemand einen Reim darauf machen.

Als Harry sich weiter im Schulleiterbüro umsah, streifte sein Blick Kingsley Shackleboldt, der im Türrahmen stand. Professor Sprout saß gleich neben dem Schreibtisch. Hermine und Ron nahmen die Stühle gegenüber ein. Tonks rutschte unruhig in dem Sessel unter dem Fenster hin und her. Harry schluckte. Remus Lupin war unterwegs, um einen Informanten zu treffen. Nicht selten kam von einer solchen Mission niemand wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Aber darüber wollte er sich erst Gedanken machen, wenn dieser Fall eintreten sollte.

Molly Weasley sah zum Fenster hinaus. Die Hälfte ihrer Familie hatte sie verloren. Ihr Mann und Percy waren im Ministerium gewesen, als dieses durch einen Angriff der Todesser zerstört worden war. Bill, der sich nie von Greybacks Biss erholt hatte, hatte sich vor einem halben Jahr vom Astronomieturm gestürzt, nachdem Fleur von einer Reise zu ihrer Familie nach Frankreich nicht zurückgekehrt war. Charlie, von ihm hatte man seit Beginn der Kämpfe nichts mehr gehört. Die Zwillinge, die immer noch in der Winkelgasse ausharrten und sich entschlossen hatten, den Todessern die Stirn zu bieten, hatten sie schon monatelang nicht gesehen. Nur hin und wieder brachte eine Eule ein Lebenszeichen von Georg und Fred. Einzig Ginny und Ron waren hier in Hogwarts. All diese Schicksalsschläge hatten aus der sonst so fürsorglichen Mutter eine in sich gekehrte Frau gemacht, die verbissen gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfte.

Morag McDougal, der sich aus dem Schatten der Regale löste, räusperte sich und ging auf den Schreibtisch zu.

„Er sammelt...", fing er gerade an zu sprechen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Ginny stolperte fast über Kingsley, als sie in das Büro stürzte.

„Die... Todesser... sind..." Sie bekam kaum Luft, derart keuchend stieß sie die Worte hervor. "Sind... in... Hogsmeade."

**Reinadoreen  
**Danke für dein Review.  
Dracos Veränderung ist ja in diesem Kapitel (nach oben deut) etwas nachvollziehbar, hoffe ich jedenfalls.  
Tja, zu allem anderen schweige ich erstmal G


	5. Kapitel 4

**Titel: **Nacht der Drachen****

Autor: Vivianne****

Kapitel: Kapitel 4 - Der große Kampf****

Rating: PG-13****

Charaktere: Draco, Harry, Neville, Fred, Ginny, Brom****

Sprache: Deutsch****

Datum: 26.05.2008****

Fandom: Harry Potter****

Genre: Abenteuer, Fantasy****

Beta:Daeny

**  
Zusammenfassung: **Voldemort hat den letzten großen Kampf für sich entschieden und Harry Potter gefangen genommen. Eine kleine Widerstandsgruppe aus ehemaligen Hogwarstschülern hat sich gebildet. Doch was hat es mit dem jungen Kämpfer auf sich?****

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JK Rowling und Christopher Paolini****

**Kapitel 4 - Der große Kampf**

Seine Haare tanzten im Morgenwind, während die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages die Berge in ein rötliches Licht tauchten. Schwermut erfüllte sein Herz.

Noch bevor die Sonne untergehen würde, würde der Grund des Tales unter ihr blutdurchtränkt sein, so wie ihre Strahlen sie jetzt schon rot färbten.

Schon in der Ferne konnte er sehen, wie sich schwarze Gestalten, Ameisen gleich, durch die Schlucht schlichen, immer darauf bedacht, von dem Schloss am Ende des Tales aus nicht entdeckt zu werden.

War dies nun der Angriff, den alle schon seit Monaten erwarteten?

Erneut wanderten seine Gedanken, wie schon so oft in den vergangenen Stunden, zu seinem letzten Gespräch mit Brom, bevor er aufgebrochen war.

"Deine Ausbildung ist nun so weit beendet. Ich kann dir kaum noch mehr beibringen, bevor du nicht mit deiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen hast", hatte Brom im ernsten Ton zu ihm gesagt.

Wie Recht doch sein Mentor gehabt hatte. Schon in den letzten Monaten waren seine Gedanken zu oft zu seiner Familie gewandert. Familie, nein, eigentlich weilte er mit seinen Gedanken nur bei seiner Mutter. Seinem Vater trauerte er in keiner Weise nach. Sollte er doch in Askaban verrotten. Aber seine Mutter. Sie hatte ihn gelehrt, hinter die Dinge zu schauen, auch wenn er dies durch die Erziehung, die ihm sein Vater hatte angedeihen lassen, vergessen glaubte. Solange er noch nicht lesen und schreiben konnte, war er für seinen Vater nichts weiter als ein Anhängsel gewesen, das man hin und wieder auf Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen mitnahm, um zu demonstrieren, dass man eine Familie war. Aber sobald er in der Lage gewesen war, den Ausführungen seines Vaters zu folgen, hatte dieser begonnen ihn auszubilden. Und er hatte ihm nicht nur alle möglichen schwarzmagischen Flüche eingetrichtert, die er schon im Kindesalter beherrschen konnte, ihm war ebenso ein Weltbild dargelegt worden, das keinen Widerspruch duldete. Sie, die durch Reinheit in der Ahnengalerie glänzten, waren zum Herrschen auserkoren. Muggel und Schlammblüter waren nichts anderes als Abschaum, für Sklavendienste geboren. Und jeden Tag ergoss sich diese Litanei über den Heranwachsenden ebenso wie der Unterricht im Duellieren, ob mit Degen oder Zauberstab. Doch niemals war sein Vater zufrieden gewesen mit dem, was er tat.

Egal wie gut er parierte, wie oft er die Verteidigung seines Vaters durchbrach, schlussendlich unterlag er seinem Vater, wie es für einen Zehnjährigen das Normalste der Welt war. Wenn sein Vater ihn jedoch nicht drangsalieren konnte, da er nicht im Manor weilte, so versuchte ihm seine Mutter die Liebe zu geben, die sonst im Hause Malfoy Mangelware war. Sehr oft unterhielten sie sich einfach, sie unterrichtete ihn in den Regeln der Konversation und der Gesellschaft oder sie spielten gemeinsam Cello und Klavier. Draco erlernte die verschiedensten Instrumente mit einer Leichtigkeit, die seine Mutter immer wieder in Erstaunen versetzte.

Und wenn die ersten Töne erklangen, fiel die Bürde, ein Malfoy zu sein, von ihnen ab und sie entschwanden auf den Wegen der Melodien der Wirklichkeit. Doch niemals spielte Draco ein Instrument, solange sein Vater im Haus war. Solch eine Beschäftigung war eines Mannes unwürdig. Lucius Malfoy reichte es schon, bei den öffentlichen Veranstaltungen, denen sie beiwohnten, die klassische Musik ertragen zu müssen. Er hatte seiner Frau auch recht schnell nach ihrer Hochzeit klar gemacht, was er von ihrem "Hobby" hielt. So dachte er, dass die Instrumente, die sie schon vor ihrer Ehe besessen hatte, verstaubt im Loft in ihrem Flügel im Manor ihr Dasein fristeten. Wenn er sich jedoch nur ein einziges Mal die Mühe gemacht hätte, ihr Reich aufzusuchen, so wäre ihm sehr schnell aufgefallen, dass er einem Trugschluss unterlag. Es gab nur ein Zimmer in ihrem Flügel, welches ihn interessierte, und in diesem stand ein großes Bett.

Nie war es für beide die große Liebe gewesen. Lucius nahm sich, was ihm gehörte, und die Erziehung von Narzissa ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Eine Ehefrau hatte sich dem Willen ihres Mannes unterzuordnen und sich allem, was er verlangte, zu fügen. Und Liebe? Das war ein Märchen. Ehen wurden geschlossen, um den Fortbestand der reinblütigen Zauberer zu gewährleisten. Liebe war ein Mythos, durch sie wurde man abhängig und schwach. Durch sie offenbarte man seinem Feind einen Schwachpunkt und dies würde ein Malfoy niemals zulassen. Doch so sehr Lucius dieses romantische Getue ablehnte, so war ihm doch bewusst, dass er seine Frau bei Laune halten musste.

Also ließ er ihr bei der Gestaltung des Gartens freie Hand und ebenso wenig mischte er sich in die Dekoration ihrer Räumlichkeiten ein. Doch im Rest des Hauses war seine strenge Hand sichtbar. Schon beim Betreten des Manors wurde man von den Ahnen der Malfoys empfangen, die von den Wänden der großen Halle und der oberen Galerie auf die Besucher herabblickten, und auch im Salon und Speisezimmer präsentierte sich die Macht und der Einfluss des Hauses Malfoy in den Erb- und Prunkstücken, die überall glamourös platziert waren. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass hier eine Familie wohnte, es glich eher einer Ausstellung oder einem Museum.

Doch nun, da der Hausherr nicht mehr in dem Herrenhaus weilte, würde wahrscheinlich von der Pracht nicht mehr all zu viel zu sehen sein. Draco wusste, dass seine Mutter diese Protzerei nie gemocht hatte. Hatte sie sich im ersten Jahr nach der Verhaftung ihres Ehemannes noch bemüht, den Schein einer besorgten Ehefrau zu wahren, so war ihm bewusst, dass sie diese Farce nach seinem Verschwinden nicht aufrecht erhalten haben konnte. Jetzt, nachdem er seinen inneren Frieden in Gleann an Arach gefunden hatte, verstand er seine Mutter auch, verstand ihre Sorge, als er den Auftrag bekommen hatte, Dumbledore zu töten, verstand, warum sie Snape mit dem Unbrechbaren Fluch belegt hatte.

Doch nun war er hier, um sie zu finden. Im Manor brauchte er nicht zu suchen, nur durch Lucius oder ihn selbst konnte sie dort verweilen. Nur echte Malfoys konnten den Schutz, den das Herrenhaus bot, und die Flüche, die es schützten, erneuern; und dies musste regelmäßig getan werden. Doch bei wem sollte sie einen Unterschlupf gefunden haben? Mit ihrer Schwester Beatrice verband sie nicht wirklich etwas und von ihrer anderen Schwester war ihm nichts bekannt. Wo sollte er anfangen zu suchen? Hieß es nicht immer, man sollte zum Anfang zurückgehen? So führte ihn der erste Schritt nach Hogwarts.

Wenn er wüsste, dass es seiner Mutter gut ginge, so könnte er endgültig mit seinem alten Leben abschließen und nach Gleann an Arach zurückkehren, wo er endlich sein Zuhause gefunden hatte.

Doch das Hier und Jetzt zählte. Die Todesser interessierten ihn recht wenig. Er wollte nur in das Schloss. Bei seiner überstürzten Flucht vor knapp zwei Jahren hatte er etwas wichtiges hier gelassen. Tief in den Kerkern verborgen, in einer der finstersten Nischen hatte hoffentlich dieses Familienerbstück die Zeit überdauert. Er hoffte, mit diesem Amulett seine Mutter finden zu können. Doch erst einmal musste er das Gelände betreten. Mit dem Wissen, was ihm Brom vermittelt hatte, sollte dies kein Problem sein. Solange er dem Schloss und seinen Bewohnern keinen Schaden zufügen wollte, konnte er die Flüche überwinden.

Doch etwas irritierte ihn.

_Warum flieht keiner?_

Die Bewohner von Hogsmeade unterbrachen ihre Arbeit nicht. An der einen oder anderen Stelle fanden sie sich zu einem Pläuschchen zusammen, wie es schien, aber einer musste doch bemerken, dass sich fast eine gesamte Armee auf das Dorf zubewegte. Und dann erkannte er seinen Fehler. Die Dorfbewohner konnten nichts sehen, weil es nichts zu sehen gab. Die Todesser lagen unter einem Bann. Da er während der letzten beiden Jahre gelernt hatte, mit seinen Sinnen die wahre Natur der Dinge zu erfassen, war es ihm möglich, hinter die Illusion zu blicken. Dies war ihm so sehr in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, dass er nun erst den Zauber bemerkte, der über die Todesser gelegt wurde. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Wie schwer war es ihm zu Anfang gefallen, mit seinem inneren Auge die Pflanzen zu begreifen und vor allem auch zu sehen. Er sah die Energie, die von der Pflanze oder von dem Lebewesen ausging, wie sie leicht vibrierend darum flackerte. So war es für ihn ein Leichtes, Illusionen zu umgehen. Allein da er wusste, dass die Todesser da waren, durchbrach er den Bann, ohne sich dessen allzu bewusst zu sein. Nun ja, er würde nicht lange hier bleiben. Er wollte nur sehen, wie es seiner Mutter ging, und dann würde er sich wieder in seine Welt zurückziehen.

Er schaute zu dem Schloss und wollte schon apparieren, als er dann doch innehielt und seufzte.

Nein, er konnte die Bewohner des Dorfes nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Dies hätte er gewiss vor zwei Jahren noch getan, doch in diesen letzten beiden Jahren hatte sich viel verändert. Einschreiten und sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel zu setzten, dieser Gedanke wäre ihm nie gekommen. Nichtsdestotrotz fiel ihm auch jetzt nicht ein, dass er nichts weniger als sein Leben riskierte, indem er sich dem Dorf zuwandte. Geschmeidig schlich er den Hang hinab, immer darauf bedacht, zwischen dem Gebüsch unsichtbar zu bleiben. Er nutzte den Schutz der Natur für seinen Weg hinunter ins Tal.

Wie ein Schatten bewegte er sich zwischen den Heureitern und nur noch wenige Schritte trennten ihn von dem Bauern, der am Rande von Hogsmeade seinen Hof hatte. Doch wie sollte er ihm verständlich machen, was auf ihn zukam. Er selbst sah die Masse an Todessern nur, weil er um ihre Illusion wusste. Doch für jeden anderen war es nicht ersichtlich. Nicht ein Zeichen oder eine Unregelmäßigkeit in der Umgebung deutete darauf hin, dass sich eine Armee dem Dorf näherte. Nein, nicht näherte, es in nur wenigen Augenblicken erreicht haben würde. Draco verfluchte sich dafür, dass er nicht schneller Hogsmeade erreicht hatte. So musste er mit ansehen, wie etwa hundert Meter weiter die ersten Todesser das Dorf erreichten und die Menschen, auf die sie trafen, tot zu Boden fielen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Mit wenigen Schritten stand er hinter dem Bauern und hielt ihm den Mund zu.

"Ruhig, ich werde Ihnen nichts tun", versuchte er den aufgebrachten Mann zu beruhigen und flüsterte immer wieder diese Worte mehr singend als sprechend wie ein Mantra dem Mann ins Ohr. Und endlich schien der Zauber auf den Mann zu wirken und er entspannte sich. Vorsichtig lockerte Draco seinen Griff und sah dem Mann in die vor Panik geweiteten Augen.

"Haben Sie gesehen, wie die Leute umfielen?"

Mit einem Nicken bestätigte der Bauer, dass ihm dies nicht entgangen war.

"Todesser nehmen gerade Hogsmeade ein und es wird nicht lange dauern, dann greifen sie Hogwarts an."

Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich bei den so ruhig ausgesprochenen Worten Dracos immer mehr.

"Gehen Sie nach Hogwarts und warnen Sie die Bewohner!", wies er den Mann an und murmelte etwas in der Alten Sprache. _Ich kann nur hoffen, dass der Zauber bis Hogwarts reicht._

Schnell rannte der Bauer vom Dorf weg. Draco hoffte inständig, dass die Todesser ihn nicht bemerkten und er so noch rechtzeitig das Schloss erreichen würde. Er selbst schlich lautlos nach Hogsmeade und beobachtete die immer größer werdende Anzahl von Todessern, die sich auf dem Marktplatz versammelten. Etwas machte ihn stutzig. Dies waren nicht die üblichen Todesser. Keiner von ihnen trug eine Maske. Dies waren Söldner, die für ihren Lohn alles tun würden. Aber diese Massen? Wo hatte Voldemort diese Söldner her und was hat er ihnen versprochen?

In England gab es niemals so viele Menschen, die bereit waren, für Geld alles zu tun. Jedoch erübrigte sich die Frage nach der Herkunft, je näher er der Menschenansammlung kam. Wörter und Wortfetzten der verschiedensten Sprachen drangen an sein Ohr. Also hatte Voldemort Mörder und andere Verbrecher von überallher rekrutiert. Er hatte geahnt, wie rücksichtslos Voldemort seine Pläne verfolgte, aber was er nun vorhatte, grenzte an Größenwahn. Was war mit dem Ministerium und den Auroren? Sie mussten doch wissen, dass Voldemort Söldner um sich scharrte, wie waren diese nach England gekommen? Bei einer Handvoll wäre es verständlich gewesen, aber hier waren fast tausend Mann. Und diese sahen nicht so aus, als reisten sie wie gewöhnliche Muggel.

Diese Männer würde man mit Sicherheit auf den verschiedensten Fahndungslisten wiederfinden. Allerdings war das Ministerium doch schon immer für seine Schlampigkeit bekannt. Schon damals, am Ende seines fünften Schuljahres, war es Voldemort gelungen, in das Ministerium einzudringen. Zwar hatte Fudge danach seinen Hut nehmen müssen, aber hinter den Kulissen hielten immer noch dieselben Leute die Fäden in der Hand. Und nicht wenige von denen waren Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen und waren es mit Bestimmtheit immer noch. Nein, es war wahrscheinlich ein leichtes Unterfangen gewesen, diese Söldner nach England zu holen.

Unbewusst schüttelte Draco den Kopf und versuchte so, seine Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zu lenken. Bedächtig setzte er seinen Weg zum Marktplatz fort, immer darauf achtend, dass er nicht entdeckt wurde. In einer Seitengasse neben dem Honigtopf fand er schließlich ein geeignetes Versteck, von dem aus er die Todesser beobachten und belauschen konnte, ohne dass er gesehen wurde. Nun wurden die Wortfetzen auch deutlicher und er konnte langsam die Puzzleteile zusammensetzen. Wie es schien warteten die Söldner hier auf einen Befehlshaber und auf erneute Anweisungen. Einzelne Gruppen hatten sich gebildet und es wirkte wie ein chaotischer Haufen. Die Massen, die nach wie vor in das Dorf strömten, schienen kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.

Voldemort würde von hier aus seinen Angriff gegen Hogwarts beginnen. _In was habe ich mich da wieder hineinmanövriert, _dachte Draco. Verdammt, er hätte in Gleann an Arach bleiben sollen. Dies hier schien sich zu einem Albtraum zu entwickeln. Er wollte doch nichts mit diesem Krieg zu tun haben. Es war ein Krieg, den er nicht bereit war zu führen. Irgendein größenwahnsinniger, dahergelaufener Magier versuchte, die Welt zu beherrschen. Ja, da war sich Draco sicher. Voldemort würde nicht nur England an sich reißen und versklaven, nein, sobald die Insel unter seiner Kontrolle stehen würde - und so wie es aussah, würde dies sehr bald Realität werden - würde er sich damit nicht zufriedengeben. Voldemort würde versuchen, seine Macht auszubauen. Nicht sofort, dazu war Voldemort viel zu sehr ein Stratege. Er würde ebenso wie hier anfangen, die wichtigsten Posten zu unterwandern - wenn dies nicht schon längst geschehen war.

Die plötzliche Stille riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Das Gemurmel erstarb und ein erdrückendes Schweigen erfüllte die Luft. Vorsichtig spähte er aus seinem Versteck heraus und sah eine Gruppe von Todessern, deren Gesichter hinter Masken versteckt waren, wie sie sich dem Platz näherten. Wie Draco aus den belauschten Gesprächen seines Vaters wusste, waren dies Todesser aus dem Inneren Kreis von Voldemort. Doch konnte er nicht erkennen, wer sich unter den schwarzen, bodenlangen Kutten verbarg. Sie gingen, wie es schien, ziellos durch die Grüppchen, die sich mittlerweile gebildet hatten, und tippten hin und wieder mit ihrem Zauberstab vereinzelt den einen oder anderen Söldner an der Schulter an. Draco runzelte die Stirn, doch schon bald erkannte er, was diese Berührung zu bedeuten hatte. Auf den Kutten dieser Söldner erschien das Zeichen Voldemorts, jedoch in den verschiedensten Farben. Nachdem diese Auswahlprozedur vollzogen war, trafen sich die Todesser des Inneren Kreises ganz in der Nähe von Dracos Versteck. Er war froh, dass er keine Zauber auf sich gelegt hatte, wusste er doch nicht, ob einer der Magier stark genug war, seine magische Signatur zu erkennen.

"Du sollst nochmal zurück", erkannte Draco die Stimme seiner Tante, die den hochgewachsenen Todesser ihr gegenüber anfunkelte. "Der Lord erwartet dich mit meiner Schwester. Er will dir noch eine Chance geben", verhöhnte sie ihn.

"Lass das Bella, misch dich nicht in Dinge ein, die eine Nummer zu groß für dich sind", fauchte ihr eine tiefe Stimme entgegen. Draco erstarrte. Sein Vater. Er war hier! Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet? Lucius war schon immer ein Getreuer Voldemorts gewesen. So war es kaum erstaunlich, dass er bei diesem Angriff auf Hogwarts, der unmittelbar bevorzustehen schien, anwesend war.

Draco löste sich aus seiner Starre, als er sah, wie sein Vater sich von der Gruppe löste und zum Rande des Dorfes lief, um zu disapparieren. Als Draco zu der Stelle kam, an der sein Vater noch vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatte, sprach er einen komplizierten Zauber, um den Ort zu erfahren, an dem er seine Mutter vermutete.

Viele Zauber waren in Vergessenheit geraten, weil sie ein sehr hohes Maß an Magie erforderten und nur sehr schwierig zu erlernen waren. Dieser Ortungszauber gehörte in diese Kategorie, nichtsdestoweniger hatte Draco einen sehr erfahrenen und geduldigen Lehrmeister gehabt. Ihm war zu Beginn seiner Meditationsübungen nicht bewusst gewesen, dass dies nie als Schikane gedacht war. Er wollte lernen, das Wissen, welches Brom und Solembum innewohnte, aufsaugen. Ihm erschien diese Abgeschiedenheit, in die er von Brom geschickt wurde, als Strafe. Wie sollte er Dinge erfahren, wenn er in keine Bücher schauen, geschweige denn mit jemandem reden durfte? Schon bald aber erkannte er, dass er bei weitem nicht allein auf der Lichtung war, zu der Brom ihn geschickt hatte. Nachdem er in den ersten Wochen die Abendstunden, in denen er dort sein musste, ruhelos umhergewandert war, fand er unter einer Ulme einen bequemen Sitzplatz und mahnte sich selbst zur Ruhe. Er schloss die Augen und horchte in sich hinein. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe es ihm gelang, seinen Geist zu öffnen und er endlich seine geistige Mitte fand. Als er jedoch Wochen später mit Hilfe Broms die komplizierten Zauber erlernte, bemerkte er, wie leicht ihm dies fiel, wenn er sich zu seinen inneren Ruhepol zurückzog und eins mit seiner Magie wurde.

Ein modriger Geruch stieg in seine Nase. Argwöhnisch betrachtete Draco die Gewölbe, in die er appariert war, und spürte, wie sich die Schutzbanne, welche die Gemäuer vor allzu neugierigen Blicken versteckt hielten und ein Disapparieren unmöglich machten, erneuerten. Noch immer bemerkte er das Ziehen in seinem Magen, welches durch diese Fortbewegungsmethode unwillkürlich ausgelöst wurde. Durch die Fackeln an den Wänden waren die Gänge recht dürftig beleuchtet, was ihn aber nicht störte. Eher kam es ihm entgegen, denn in den Schatten konnte er sich gut verborgen halten. Langsam und vorsichtig schlich er den Gang entlang, immer darauf bedacht, nicht in eine der unzähligen Pfützen zu treten, die sich durch das von den Wänden laufende Wasser gebildet hatten, und unnötige Geräusche zu vermeiden. Fast lautlos erreichte er eine schwere Eichentür, als er hinter sich eine Stimme vernahm.

"Na, los, lauf schon endlich!", schrie jemand wütend. "Der Lord will dich sehen. Glaub nicht, dass du dein Ende mit solch lächerlichen Tricks retten kannst."

Ein höhnisches, grauenvolles Lachen erschallte durch die Gänge und jagte ihm Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Lestrange.

Überall würde er dieses Lachen erkennen. Nein, Lachen war nicht der richtige Ausdruck dafür. Rudolphus Lestrange ergötzte sich wahrlich am Leid anderer, er sog ihre Angst förmlich in sich auf und fand immer etwas, um seine Opfer so sehr zu demütigen, dass kaum jemand jemals in der Lage war, von seinem Martyrium zu berichten, wenn er dies überlebt hatte. Es gab nur einen Mann, der ihn in seiner Grausamkeit übertraf. Und wie Draco ahnte, brachte Lestrange den Gefangenen eben zu diesem.

Zu Voldemort.

Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, als er an das erste und bisher auch einzige Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord dachte. Damals hatte er es noch als eine Ehre empfunden, von dem großen schwarzen Meister empfangen zu werden. Und als er auch noch den Auftrag bekommen hatte, die Ehre seiner Familie wieder rein zu waschen, war er mehr als willig gewesen, diesem zuzustimmen. Wie naiv er doch gewesen war. Bei klarem Verstand hätte er erkennen müssen, dass er Dumbledore niemals hätte töten können. Wenn es bisher selbst Voldemort nicht gelungen war, wie sollte dies dann ein noch nicht einmal volljähriger Zauberschüler vollbringen? Nein, er war damals nur eine Schachfigur gewesen. Doch hatte sich Voldemort verspielt, er hatte Lucius Malfoy damit nicht in die Knie zwingen können. Einzig und allein durch die Tatsache, dass ein Malfoy versagt hatte, betrachtete er Draco nicht mehr als seinen Sohn und Erben.

Draco schien eins mit seiner Umgebung zu werden, versank immer mehr in den Schatten einer Nische, als Lestrange mit seinem Gefangenen an der Eichentür ankam und diese mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes öffnete. In den hellen Haaren des Gefangenen reflektierte das schwache Licht der Fackeln. Nur mühsam konnte Draco ein Aufkeuchen verhindern, als er erkannte, wen Lestrange da vor sich her schubste.

Seine Mutter.

Von dem einst wunderschönen Gesicht war kaum noch etwas zu erkennen. Zahllose Narben, Schwellungen und Hämatome unterdrückten dennoch nicht den würdevollen Blick von Narzissa Malfoy. Einer Majestät gleich betrat sie den hinter den schweren Eichentüren befindlichen Saal. Draco nutzte die Unachtsamkeit Lestranges, um ebenso durch den Eingang zu schlüpfen, ehe der Magier die Türen wieder mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes schloss. Kaum dass der Raum abgeriegelt war, schaute sich Draco im Schutz der Schatten um. Ein riesiger Saal, einer Kathedrale gleich, tat sich vor ihm auf. Die Decke des Gewölbes war in der Dunkelheit kaum zu erkennen, es war nur zu erahnen, dass es gute zehn bis fünfzehn Meter waren. Am anderen Ende der Halle erkannte er im Schein der Fackeln einen altargleichen Steintisch, neben dem eine hochgewachsene Gestalt stand, die mit einer schwarzen Kutte umhüllt war. Die blonden Strähnen, die sich vorwitziger Weise aus dem Umhang gewunden hatten, ließen Draco erkennen, dass es sein Vater war. Groteskerweise fiel er auf die Knie, als eine weitere Person aus dem Schatten an den Altar trat.

"Gut, du bist hier, Lucius", raunte eine seidige Stimme zu seinem Vater. Wider Erwarten war die Akustik dieses sakralen Baus - Draco war sich sicher, dass dies einst eine Kirche gewesen war - phänomenal. In jedem noch so abgelegenen Teil dieser Halle konnte man klar und deutlich die Worte verstehen, die am Altar gesprochen wurden.

"Wie Ihr befohlen habt, Mylord", gab Lucius die Antwort und küsste den Ring, der an einem der knochigen Finger Voldemorts steckte.

"Oh, und sieh", säuselte der Dunkle Lord und richtete nun seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gefangene, die Lestrange mittlerweile vor den Altar gestoßen hatte. "Deine Frau ist auch hier. Ein wunderschönes Familientreffen. Obwohl ... eigentlich fehlt da noch jemand."

Ein belustigtes Glitzern legte sich in die Augen von Voldemort. Er wusste genau, dass Lucius seinem Sohn niemals die Flucht nach dem ersten Angriff auf Hogwarts vergeben würde und dass für Lucius dieser demnach nicht mehr existierte. Obwohl, für Narzissa wäre es eine Qual, wenn sie ihren Sohn hier sehen würde. Nun ja, da war leider nichts zu machen, der Junge war nun schon seit zwei Jahren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

"Nun, Narzissa, wie gelangt man in das Hauptquartier des Ordens?", fragte Voldemort mit erschreckend seidiger Stimme.

Würdevoll hob Narzissa ihren Kopf und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Jedoch sprach sie kein Wort.

"Sprich!", fuhr der Lord mit durchdringender Stimme fort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Gefangene. Doch Narzissa blieb stumm und starrte ihrem Peiniger entgegen. Voldemort ging langsam um den Altar herum und schritt die Stufen hinunter, vor denen Narzissa stand, die immer noch geradeaus auf den Altar blickte. Bedächtig schlich er um sie und blieb neben ihr stehen, fuhr mit seinem Zauberstab die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach und zwang sie durch leichten Druck des Stabes ihn anzusehen. Seine knochigen, spinnenbeingleichen Finger ließ er über ihre Wangen gleiten, liebkoste fast ihre Haut.

"Oh Narzissa ...", raunte er ihr zu und ließ sie seinen Atem an ihrem Hals spüren, während er lasziv mit seiner Zunge um ihr Ohr glitt. "Eigentlich ist es schade. Ich könnte dich wie eine Königin kleiden. Aber ..." Das spöttische Lächeln war kaum auf dem Gesicht Voldemorts erkennbar, die Haut spannte sich über die Wangenknochen, die Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen, die Nase war flach und ebenso schlangengleich wie das gesamte Gesicht.

"Und all die Opfer waren umsonst", höhnte Voldemort. "Ist deine Brut nicht einfach so geflohen? Hm? Für seinen Verrat muss dennoch jemand bezahlen. Sieh es als Wiedergutmachung an. Eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen", schweifte er mit seinen Ausführungen ab. "Die Blacks sind nicht mehr das, was sie einst waren. Haben keinen Respekt mehr, keine Ehre", spuckte er die Wörter regelrecht aus. "Verdienen nur noch wie Dreck behandelt zu werden." Ein Lächeln breitet sich in seinem Gesicht aus. "Hauselfendienste erledigen, nur die niedrigsten Arbeiten verrichten. Obwohl...", sein Blick glitt an ihrem Körper hinunter. Die Robe, einst wunderschön und ihre Figur umschmeichelnd, hing zerrissen an ihrem Leib herunter und ließ kaum noch Freiraum für Fantasien, viel zu viel Haut war schon entblößt. "Es gäbe da wohl das ein oder andere, zu dem Hauselfen nicht zu gebrauchen sind."

Fast zögernd hob Voldemort mit seinem Zauberstab einen der Stofffetzen an. Abrupt ließ er von Narzissa ab und wandte sich zum Altar hin. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes schwebte die Gefangene auf den Altartisch zu und wurde dort mehr oder weniger sanft abgelegt.

Narzissa spürte den kalten Stein, auf dem sie lag, nicht. Schon längst hatte sich ihr Geist von ihrem Körper getrennt und beobachtete das Geschehen aus weiter Ferne. Sie sah, wie Voldemort Rudolphus anwies, ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf auf dem Altar zu fixieren. Sie sah, wie Lucius ihre Beine auseinanderzog und sie am Tischende mit einem Zauber zur Unbeweglichkeit verdammte. Und plötzlich wurde ihr Geist von einem Sog ergriffen und sie war sich ihres Körpers wieder bewusst. Deutlich konnte sie die Schmerzen spüren, die der Crucio auf sie ausübte. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, doch schon in den Wochen zuvor war sie bei den Folterungen durch Rudolphus Lestrange und seinen Schülern zerbrochen. Sie hoffte nicht einmal mehr, dass der Schmerz endlich aufhörte. Hoffnung hatte sie schon lange keine mehr. Sie schrie und schrie und schrie.

Und plötzlich war es still. Narzissas Körper und Geist hatten ihren Tribut gefordert und sie in eine tiefe Ohnmacht geschickt. Voldemort schien leicht enttäuscht zu sein. Viel zu schnell hatte sein Spielzeug aufgegeben.

"Lestrange, was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", zischte er wütend. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein."

Unterwürfig trat Rodolphus Lestrange an den Altar und überprüfte mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes den Zustand der Gefangenen.

Nur wenige Meter entfernt stand Draco wie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt im Schatten einer Nische neben dem Eingang. Er konnte das grausige Schauspiel nur beobachten, er war zu keiner Regung fähig, geschweige denn konnte er seinen Beinen befehlen, sich dem Altar zu nähern und seiner Mutter zu helfen. Viel zu schockiert war er von dem Spektakel, das Voldemort da veranstaltete und dem sein Vater, sein eigener Vater, beiwohnte, als ob jemand gefoltert würde, den er nicht kannte; viel zu sehr war Draco in seinen Gefühlen gefangen, als dass er zu einer Bewegung fähig war. Schuldgefühle machten sich in ihm breit, warum er nicht eher nach seiner Mutter gesucht hatte, warum er die Jahre hatte verstreichen lassen, ohne ihr ein Lebenszeichen von sich zu übermitteln. Er konnte nach schier endlosen Minuten nur zusehen, wie seine Mutter nun langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam und Nagini den Stein des Altars langsam hinaufkroch.

Die barmherzige Ohnmacht schwand dahin und Narzissa wurde sich immer mehr ihrer Umgebung bewusst. Die Schmerzen drangen ebenso in ihr Bewusstsein wie die Erinnerung an die letzten Tage. Immer wieder hatte ihr Schwager sie, bis knapp vor einer Ohnmacht stand, gefoltert.

Er nutzte dafür nicht nur schwarzmagische Flüche. Oh nein, er schien ein Meister aller Foltermethoden zu sein. Doch war er immer darauf bedacht, ihren Körper nicht allzu sehr zu verunstalten. Daumenschrauben waren da noch eines der harmlosesten Foltermittel gewesen.

Und dennoch waren all die Folterungen nichts gegen die Art und Weise, wie er sich seelisch an ihr verging. Oh nein, er zwang sie zuerst einen seiner Schüler oral zu befriedigen, ehe er ihr die Unterkleider herunter riss. Jedoch verging er sich selbst sehr selten an ihr, viel zu sehr genoss er es, wenn sich seine Zöglinge an ihr vergingen.

Nur wenn sich Lucius in den Kerkern aufhielt, um nachher Voldemort Bericht zu erstatten, nahmen sich beide die Freiheit, ihre Fantasien an Narzissa auszuleben. Sie wusste selbst kaum, wie sie diese doppelte Vergewaltigung überlebt hatte und wie es ihr möglich war, trotz der Schmerzen, die zwischen ihren Beinen brannten, erhobenen Hauptes Voldemort gegenüber zu treten.

Selbst jetzt spürte sie die entzündeten Wunden beißend in ihrem Schritt. Die Verletzungen, die der Crucio ihr zugefügt hatte, bemerkte sie kaum, waren diese doch nicht mit Erinnerungen behaftet, die sie einholten, sobald sie die Augen schloss.

Nichts hatte sie je so in ihrer Seele verletzt wie diese Handlungen ihrer Verwandten.

Sie verstand nicht, warum sich selbst Lucius an ihr verging.  
Sie verstand nicht, was ihn veranlasste, sie so zu demütigen.  
Sie verstand nicht, wie der Mensch, den sie einst bewundert hatte, überhaupt zu so einer Tat fähig war.

Sie hatte nach ihrer Hochzeit sehr schnell gelernt, dass dieser Aristokrat nicht immer so liebenswürdig war, wie er es zu der Zeit gewesen war, als er ihr den Hof gemacht hatte. Schon am Tag nach der Trauung hat er ihr unmissverständlich klar gemacht, was er von einer Malfoy erwartete. Sie hatte gut auszusehen, das Haus Malfoy zu repräsentieren und ihm einen Erben zu gebären. Von Gefühlsduselei, wie er sich ausdrückte, wollte er nichts hören. Jedoch nahm er sich sein Recht als Ehemann nie mit Gewalt. Er war zwar nie besonders zärtlich, gleichwohl achtete er darauf, dass auch sie einer Wiederholung nie widerwillig entgegen stand.

Umso unwirklicher war es für sie, dass sich ihr Ehemann an ihr verging. Und selbst jetzt stand er teilnahmslos nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt. Sie versuchte erneut, sich in die Tiefen ihrer Seele zurückzuziehen, als ein eigenartiges Gefühl von ihrem rechten Bein ausging. Ihren Kopf konnte Narzissa kaum heben und so sah sie nicht, dass sich Nagini auf ihr bewegte. Nur etwas kühles, sich windendes nahm sie wahr, dass sich immer mehr an ihr herauf bewegte. Pure Panik erfasste sie, Angst, dass die Wunden zwischen ihren Beinen erneut aufgerissen würden. Und langsam glitt Nagini an ihrem Bein hinauf. Behäbig schlängelte sie höher. Das Entsetzen, das Narzissa empfand, wurde schier unerträglich, je näher die Schlange ihrem Schritt kam. Schreiend versuchte sie sich zu bewegen und wurde sich ihrer ausgelieferten Position wieder bewusst. Weder mit ihren Beinen konnte sie die Schlange von sich schütteln, noch mit ihren Händen von sich streifen. Ihre Gelenke blieben fest auf dem Stein liegen, wo sie durch Flüche fixiert waren. Schmerzhaft drückte das Gewicht auf ihre Eingeweide, als Nagini sich auf ihrem Bauch zusammenrollte und der Schwanz zwischen ihren Beinen hin und her zuckte. Traumatische Bilder erschienen vor ihrem inneren Auge, ließen ihren Geist keine Ruhe finden. Und erneut wurde sie von Voldemort verflucht, empfand die Schmerzen des Crucio jedoch als eine Erlösung. Erlösung von den immer wiederkehrenden Bildern ihrer Peiniger.

Diesmal wurde ihr keine Errettung durch eine befreiende Ohnmacht zuteil, wusste doch Voldemort, wann es besser war, den Fluch abzubrechen. Immer wieder unterbrach er, kurz bevor Narzissa bewusstlos wurde, die Folter durch die verschiedensten schwarzmagischen Flüche, einer grausamer als der andere. Der schlimmste der Flüche war allein der, wo sie die Qualen ihrer Gefangenschaft in den Kerkern erneut durchleben musste. Jede einzelne Berührung, jede Verletzung, jede Folter.

Und plötzlich war alles vorbei. Nur am Rande ihres Bewusstseins hatte Narzissa die Stimme ihres Mannes wahrgenommen.

"Mylord, es wird Zeit", hatte Lucius gesagt.

"Ja, hier können wir nachher auch noch", das nächste Wort spuckte Voldemort regelrecht aus, "aufräumen."

Und mit einem lauten Knall waren die Todesser verschwunden.

Draco schien regelrecht aus einer Trance zu erwachen. Er rannte und überwand die Entfernung innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Mit zitternden Händen fuhr er die Konturen des Gesichtes seiner Mutter nach, wobei er es vermied sie zu berühren. Glasige Augen starrten in die Dunkelheit. Sie schien kaum noch etwas um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Nur zaghaft drehte sie ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung und begann zu lächeln.

"Du holst mich also. Ist meine Zeit hier auf Erden somit vorbei?", flüsterte Narzissa.

"Oh Mutter, es tut mir so leid", fing Draco an. Er weinte.

"Was? Dass du es bist, der mich den Weg hinüber begleitet?" Narzissa schloss entspannt die Augen. "Oh nein, ich habe gehofft, dass du es bist, wenn du schon da sein solltest."

Draco bemerkte den salzigen Geschmack, der sich in seinem Mund breit machte, als er sich auf die Oberlippe biss. Mit schlichten Handbewegungen löste er die Zauber, die auf den Gelenken seiner Mutter lagen, und trug den zierlichen Körper zum Ausgang. Unter Tränen scannte er die Flüche, die auf den Kerkern lagen, und fand einen Weg, um hinaus zu apparieren.

Schluchzend sackte Draco mit seiner Mutter in seinen Armen auf der Lichtung zusammen, auf der er damals vor zwei Jahren das Tal betreten hatte.

* * *

Die Dämmerung setzte ein und die Stille, die das Schloss umgab, wurde gespenstig. Nur Remus stand neben Harry auf der Plattform des Nordturmes. Keiner sprach ein Wort und doch war Harry dankbar, dass sein Mentor hier war.

An seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag hatte Harry seine Verwandten verlassen und war zum Grimmauld Place aufgebrochen. Nur Remus empfing ihn dort. Ab und an tauchte Tonks auf. Aber das war auch schon der komplette Besuch in den Ferien. Die Weasleys bereiteten im Fuchsbau die Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill vor. Die Treffen des Ordens des Phönix wurden kurzfristig an stets wechselnden Versammlungsorten einberufen. So hatten die beiden das Haus der Blacks größtenteils für sich. Sie nutzten die Zeit, um die Bibliothek zu erforschen und Remus vermittelte Harry geduldig sein Wissen. Geduld war etwas, das Harry lernen musste sich anzueignen.

Und nun stand er hier und wartete beharrlich. Früher wäre er im Kreis gegangen, hätte jeden in seiner Nervosität angefahren, doch nun wusste er, Ungeduld zahlte sich nie aus. Man übersah dabei zu viel. So wären ihm niemals die Bewegungen am Rande von Hogsmeade aufgefallen, die ihn nun aus seiner Starre rissen.

"Es geht los", stellte er fest, ging auf die Ausstiegslucke zu und schritt die Treppen hinunter.

Blitze aller Farben durchdrangen die Dunkelheit, untermalt von lautem Geschrei. Harry konnte kaum erkennen, gegen wen er kämpfte. Nicht nur die Finsternis der Nacht beeinträchtigte ihn, auch der Regen, der ununterbrochen hernieder prasselte.

Ihm kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Ginny mit der Nachricht in die Besprechung hereinplatzte, mit der sie alle jeden Moment gerechnet hatte. Doch als die Bedrohung wahr wurde, waren dennoch alle schockiert. Nie hätten sie wirklich damit gerechnet, dass Voldemort Hogwarts angreifen würde. Die Banne, die über dem Schloss lagen, galten als die sichersten und kompliziertesten Zaubersprüche, die bekannt waren. Kaum dass McGonagall aus der Erstarrung erwachte, die auch sie erfasst hatte, begann sie, die Verteidigung zu organisieren, die insgeheim von ihr, Remus und Harry festgelegt worden war. Die ältesten und schwächsten Bewohner wurden in den Krankenflügel geschickt, um Madame Pompfrey zu unterstützen, sobald die ersten Verletzen eintreffen würden. Die Auroren warteten am Portal vor dem Schloss auf die Angreifer und Dumbledores Armee, Schüler und ihre Eltern, die Zuflucht in Hogwarts gesucht und gefunden hatten, standen geschlossen hinter ihnen. Auch wenn Minerva McGonagall es nicht für gut befand, so stand auch Harry in den ersten Reihen der Auroren, umgeben von seinen Freunden Hermine, Ginny und Ron. Sie wusste sehr genau, dass sie ihm nicht von dem Kampf abhalten konnte, zumal ihr bewusst war, dass ihm dieser Angriff galt. Nicht die ehemalige Schule war das Ziel von Voldemort. Nein, er wollte seinen größten Widersacher, die Hoffnung der Zauberwelt, Harry Potter. Er wollte den, der für ihn die größte Gefahr darstellte, den, der ihn umbringen konnte, den, der ihm von der Weltherrschaft noch abhalten konnte.

Und nun stand Harry fast allein am Ufer des dunklen Sees. Von Ron und Hermine war er sehr schnell im Getümmel des Kampfes getrennt worden. Nur noch Remus und Ginny waren an seiner Seite, als er gegen eine Übermacht von Todessern kämpfte.

Wie Harry feststellte, waren dies nun wirklich Todesser. Die anderen dunklen Zauberer, die ihm vorher gegenübergestanden hatten, trugen keine dunklen Kutten und auch ihre Gesichter waren nicht hinter Masken verborgen, wie bei den Angreifern, denen sie nun ausgeliefert waren. Ausgeliefert war auch das richtige Wort. So sehr Ginny, Harry und auch Remus sich bemühten, sie konnten sich nur verteidigen. Sie bekamen nicht die Chance, selbst einen Angriffszauber zu sprechen, zu sehr waren sie im Kreuzfeuer der Todesser gefangen. Doch etwas war seltsam. Nicht ein einziges Mal wurde ein Todesfluch gesprochen. Vielmehr wurde versucht sie zu trennen. Und als Harry nur noch allein den Todessern gegenüberstand, wurde er von einem Stupor überrumpelt.

Wenige Sekunden vor diesem letzten hinterhältigen Angriff waren drei in schwarze Roben gehüllte Gestalten auf einem Hügel unweit des Kampfplatzes erschienen. Das Geräusch ihrer Apparation war im Lärm des Kampfes, der sich vor den Toren Hogwarts abspielte, untergegangen. Voldemort sowie auch Lucius Malfoy als auch Rudolphus Lestrange hatten sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihr Gesicht hinter den Masken zu verbergen, wie es die anderen Todesser taten.

Das Bild, was sich ihnen bot, war herrlich . Hogwarts schien dem Ansturm der Truppen Voldemorts nicht standhalten zu können. Die Tore zum Schlossgelände lagen aus den Angeln gerissen, zerstört auf dem blutdurchtränkten Boden. War die Schlacht zu Beginn noch recht ausgeglichen gewesen, so wurden die Auroren doch von der Masse an Angreifern überrascht. Niemand, nicht einmal Minerva McGonagall hatte damit gerechnet. So konnten sie nur versuchen, dem Angriff stand zu halten und die im Schloss Zurückgebliebenen zu evakuieren. Keiner glaubte mehr, dass das Schloss dieser Offensive standhalten konnte. Die Professorin war nun ausschließlich damit beschäftigt, Portschlüssel zu erstellen und diese so schnell wie möglich weiter zu geben. Doch die Zeit drängte.

Vor dem Portal des Schlosses standen ehemalige Schülerinnen und Schüler und kämpften tapfer gegen die übermächtigen Gegner. Das Training, das einige bei Harry genossen hatten, als sie Dumbledores Armee beigetreten waren, machte sich nun bezahlt. Selbst unter diesem Druck gelang es ihnen, die Gegner eine Zeit lang vor den Hallen Hogwarts aufzuhalten, ehe sie sich zurückziehen mussten, als die Mauern Risse bekamen und einige Steine herunter fielen. Nur wenige Augenblicke nach ihrem Rückzug war das Portal zusammengestürzt und trennte sie so von der Schlacht. Den Todesser gelang es nicht, durch das Geröll hindurch zu kommen.

Mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung des Sees bedeutete Voldemort Lucius Malfoy, sich zum Ufer zu bewegen. Nach nur wenigen Schritten hatte er die Todesser erreicht, die Harry umzingelt hatten, und hob seinen Zauberstab. Geschockt fiel Harry zu Boden. Die Todesser, die ihn umringt hatten, fesselten ihn nun und wenige Augenblicke später waren sie zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy verschwunden.

Ein weiteres Kopfnicken, diesmal zu Rudolphus Lestrange, veranlasste diesen, den Angriff auf Hogwarts abzubrechen. Die Söldner zogen sich zurück und hinterließen auf dem Schlachtfeld zahlreiche Tote und Verletzte.

* * *

Reinadoreen: Die letzen beiden Kapitel spielten komplett in der Vergangenheit. Draco erzählt zu einem seine Geschichte und Harrys Part sollte dabei auch nicht untergehen.  
Aber die Sache mit dem Drachen und den Namen, dafür wirst du dich noch gedulden müssen.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Titel**: Nacht der Drachen

**Autor**: Vivianne

**Kapitel**: Kapitel 5 - Erinnerungen

**Rating**: PG-13

**Charaktere**: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Warnung**: Slash, wenn auch erst in späteren Kapiteln

**Sprache**: Deutsch

**Datum**: 06.07.2008

**Wörter**: 4099

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Genre**: Fantasy

**Zusammenfassung**: Voldemort hat den letzten großen Kampf für sich entschieden und Harry Potter gefangen genommen. Eine kleine Widerstandsgruppe aus ehemaligen Hogwarstschülern hat sich gebildet. Doch was hat es mit dem jungen Kämpfer auf sich?

**Disclaimer**: Nix mir, alles JK Rowling und Christopher Paolini, da ja doch einige Sachen an die Eragon Triologie angelehnt sind. Welche weiteren Fantasy-Romane hier mit eingeflossen sind, kann ich allerdings schon kaum noch aufzählen. Ich bin halt Drachensüchtig.

**Kapitel 5 - Erinnerungen**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des beginnenden Tages bahnten sich ihren Weg zwischen den Brettern an den Fenstern hindurch.

Sachte drückte er die Türklinke hinunter, womit er allerdings das Quietschen des Griffes auch nicht verhindern konnte. Besorgt blickte er zu dem Bett, seufzte erleichter, kaum hörbar, als er feststellte, dass er niemanden geweckt hatte. Fast schleichend ging er zu dem Stuhl hinüber, der neben dem Bett stand und ließ sich darauf nieder.

Bedächtig ließ er seinen Blick über das die Decke hinauf zum Kopfende wandern. Ein unschuldiges Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht. Er hatte sie gestern nur kurz bei der Versammlung gesehen. Wie gern würde er bleiben, jedoch konnte sein Auftrag keinen Zeitaufschub gebrauchen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er eine Tasche in der Innenseite seines Umhanges und zog ein daumengroßes Kästchen heraus. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes vergrößerte er es, so dass bequem sein Unterarm darin Platz finden würde. Behutsam öffnete er die Schatulle und betrachtete deren Inhalt. Zärtlich strich er über die feuerrote Lilienblüte. Er hatte sie bei seinem letzten Auftrag in Somerset gefunden.

Das Land lag den größten Teil des Jahres unter Nebelschwaden, aus dem immer wieder Dementoren entstanden. Darunter litten nicht nur die Menschen, egal ob Muggel oder Magier, sondern auch die Tiere und Pflanzen. Nur in abgelegenen Gebieten, wo die Macht Voldemorts nicht hingelangte, entfaltete sich die Natur in all ihrer Mannigfaltigkeit. Kein Nebel beeinträchtigte das Wachstum, jedoch waren solche Orte kaum erreichbar. Nur so boten sie Voldemort kein Interesse und er ließ sie unbeachtet. Aber durch eben eine solche Schlucht führte ihn sein Weg und inmitten des Krieges kam es ihm vor, wie ein Lichtblick. In dieser Schlucht schöpfte er Hoffnung, sah er doch, dass Voldemort doch nicht ganz Großbritannien beherrschte. Und hier fand er sie auch, diese einzelne Blüte, die eine solche Reinheit ausstrahlte, dass er in dem Moment, in dem er diese Blume fand, an sie denken musste.

Sie, an die er sein Herz verloren hatte.

Er selbst hätte nie gedacht, dass er nach dem Verlust seiner Frau vor zwei Jahren, sich neu verlieben konnte. Wehmütig dachte er an sie zurück. Wie lange hatte er gebraucht, ehe er zugelassen hatte, dass sie sich näher kommen. Hatte er doch Angst, dass er sie verletzen könnte. Er glaubte nicht, dass er geliebt werden konnte, nicht der der er war, die Bestie in ihm. Doch hatte sie ihm das Gegenteil bewiesen. Sie hatte ihn immer wieder gepflegt und immer wieder gezeigt, dass er es wert war, geliebt zu werden. Und er hatte ihr geglaubt, er hatte ihr geglaubt, dass er nicht nur die Bestie war, sondern auch ein Mensch.

Und dann wurde sie aus seinem Leben gerissen.

Sie war mit Hermine und Hestia unterwegs nach Brighton gewesen, als sie den Weg einer Schwadron der Todesser kreuzten. Erst Tage nachdem sie gefunden wurden, konnte Hestia bruchstückhaft erzählen, was vorgefallen war. Noch heute fuhr ihm ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er an ihre Worte dachte. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass die Todesser so bestialisch mit ihren Opfern umgingen. Wahrscheinlich überlebte Hestia dieses Massaker nur, da sie in einem komaähnlichen Zustand war. Hermine und seine Frau hatten dieses Glück, wenn man es so nennen kann, nicht. Die Folterungen hatten ihren Tribut gefordert. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es ihnen auf der anderen Seite des Lebens nun besser ging.

Wieder fuhren seine Finger die Konturen der Lilie nach. Zwischen den Pergamenten, die er besorgt hatte, hatte er die Blüte sorgsam getrocknet und gepresst. Er wusste nicht, ob sie Blumen mochte, woher auch, gab es doch kaum noch welche. So konnte er nur hoffen, dass sie sich freuen würde, sie, an der er sein Herz verloren hatte. Scheinbar unbemerkt. Es hatte schleichend angefangen. Er fand nach dem Tod seiner Frau in ihr eine Person, die ihm zu hörte, die ihn verstand, obwohl, sie schien es schlimmer getroffen zu haben. Ihre Liebe war verschwunden, entführt. Es gab kaum Lebenszeichen von ihm. Und trotzdem war jeder überzeugt, dass er noch leben würde.

Die Sonnenstrahlen wurden intensiver und er merkte, dass es an der Zeit war zu gehen. Umsichtig legte er die Blüte auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett und Strich ihr eine vorwitzige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Nur ungern widerstand er der Versuchung, ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben und verließ den Raum.

Die Oberfläche des Sees glitzerte in Millionen von Farben, begrüßte die aufgehende Sonne, deren Strahlen sich den Weg durch die Nebel bahnten, auf ihre Weise.

Schnellen Schrittes erreichte Remus das Ufer und sah sich suchend um. Er war sich sicher, dass sie sich hier verabredet hatten. Doch weit und breit war niemand zu sehen, bis auf diesen riesigen Schatten, der immer näher kam und die aufgehende Sonne verbarg.

Nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt kam das Ungetüm im Kies zum Stehen und Draco glitt den Rücken seines Drachens hinab während Remus rückwärts taumelte.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er den Widerstandskämpfer, der immer noch skeptisch die Echse musterte, während Draco beinahe sanft den Hals seines Reittieres tätschelte.

„Sie wird dir nichts tun", versucht er Remus zu beruhigen. „Komm her, er ist das sanftmütigste Wesen, das ich kenne."

Zögernd tritt Remus näher.

„Sie heißt Amdir", sprach Draco weiter und der Drache legte seinen Kopf auf den Kies nieder. „Das mag sie besonders", bemerkte er, als er sachte über die Nüstern strich und Remus langsam seine Hand hob. Kleine Rauchwölkchen entwichen der Nase der Echse, als Remus sie dort vorsichtig berührte.

„Er ist da etwas kitzlig", erklärte Draco ihm, als Remus erschrocken seine Hand weggezogen hatte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten langsam aufbrechen", forderte Draco Remus auf.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Sie ist so …", stockte Remus.

„Dir ist bewusst, dass du ansonsten Wochen brauchen wirst, um nach Wales zu kommen", erinnerte ihn Draco.

Widerwillig trat Remus wieder näher an den Drachen heran.

„Und …", begann Remus.

„Du wirst vor mir sitzen. Der Sattel wird für diese Zeit auch zwei Personen tragen", beantwortete Draco die ungestellte Frage.

Die aufsteigenden Lüfte nutzend glitt Amdir anmutig über die Berghänge hinweg ehe er langsamer wurde und sanft auf der Wiese landete. Müde glitt Draco an der Echse hinunter, begann die Schnallen und Gurte zu lösen und den Sattel abzunehmen, bevor er sich das Leder schulterte und Amdir auf Flanken klopfte.

‚_Danke dir, geh ruhig zu ihr',_ sprach er im Geiste zu ihm.

‚_Ich hoffe, du erzählst ihm alles',_ ermahnte Amdir ihn.

Seufzend nickte er als er sich erhob und im Schatten der Klippen verschwand.

Ermattet trug er den Sattel zu dem nahe gelegenem Haus. Sie waren im Morgengrauen losgeflogen und hatten Remus nach Wales gebracht. Eigentlich lag dies nicht auf seinem Weg, wie er Minerva erzählt hatte. Aber er glaubte kaum, dass sie sich sonst darauf eingelassen hätten. Aber er wusste, nur durch diese Gruppe konnte er, konnte Sera eine Chance haben zu überleben. Allein konnte er den zweiten Drachenreiter nicht finden. Ihnen lief einfach die Zeit davon. Wenn sie sich nicht bald begegnen würden, würden beide sterben. Selbst Brom hatte es bisher noch nicht erlebt, dass ein Drache und sein Reiter über solange Zeit getrennt waren. Wenige Tage waren verkraftbar. Doch Sera war schon drei Monaten geschlüpft und hatte seitdem nie ihren Gefährten gesehen. Sie konnte ihn fühlen, über die Entfernung hinweg, doch dies war für sie mit einer enormen Anstrengung verbunden, bei der sie jedesmal ein Stück ihrer Lebensenergie verlor. Nur mit ihrem Reiter war es ihr möglich, sich wieder zu regenerieren.

Draco betrat das Steinhaus und legte den Sattel ab. Ihnen zerrann die Zeit zwischen den Fingern.

Geistesabwesend reinigte er das Leder des Sattels und rieb es mit etwas Öl ein. So tief in seine Arbeit versunken bemerkte er nicht den stillen Betrachter, der sich mittlerweile am Tisch niedergelassen hatte.

„Ihr wart nicht erfolgreich", hörte Draco Brom sprechen und hielt in seiner Tätigkeit inne als er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich war zu langsam", antwortet Draco monoton und begann das Öl tiefer in das Leder zu reiben. Er sah erneut die Bilder, wie er den Gang entlang lief und die schwarzen Gestalten mit einem Bündel zwischen ihnen im Nichts verschwanden.

Brom schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich.

„Du wusstest doch, dass du kaum eine Chance hattest. Einer gegen die halbe Arme. Wir hatten nach einem Strohhalm gegriffen."

„Wie geht es Sera?", fragte Draco unvermittelt und blickte in Broms Gesicht, der nun neben ihm stand. Sein Mentor schien in den wenigen Tagen, die er unterwegs gewesen war, um Jahre gealtert zu sein. Doch dieser drehte sich weg und ging zur Tür hinaus.

Draco war mit seiner Arbeit eigentlich schon längst fertig, doch nur um den Gang, der ihm nun bevor stand, hinaus zu zögern. Er wusste, Broms Schweigen war eigentlich Antwort genug und so folgte er ihm hinaus zu den Klippen.

Er kletterte einen schmalen Pfad den Felsen hinunter und ging durch einen engen Durchgang in den Berg hinein. Schon nach wenigen Schritten war er in einer großen Höhle und schritt zielstrebig zu der Feuerstelle. Amdir ruhte wachend am Feuer, Brom saß neben ihm und schien sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Beide hatten ihre Augen auf die schwache Gestalt geheftet, die noch tiefer in der Höhle lag. Draco trat zu ihr, strich vorsichtig über die roten Schuppen. Sie war kaum größer als er selbst, obwohl sie schon drei Monate alt war. Müde schaute sie ihn an. Eine Sanftmut lag in ihrem Blick, der er sich nur schwer entziehen konnte.

„Es tut mir so leid", gestand er ihr. „Ich hätte schneller sein müssen."

Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht verzeihen, dass er gescheitert war. Noch vor ein paar Tagen lag sie vorn am Haupteingang der Höhle, doch nun lag sie hier in der Nähe des Feuers, wo doch Drachen ihr Eigenes in sich trugen.

‚_Sei nicht betrübt, Lólindir. Wir wussten doch, dass die Möglichkeit nur sehr gering war', _sprach Sera zu ihm im Geiste.

Stumm ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und streichelte ihren Hals während die Tränen noch immer eine heiße Spur auf seinen Wangen hinterließen. Sie vergab ihm etwas, von dem er sich selbst nie freisprechen konnte. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit ihr noch blieb. Er bewunderte sie für ihre Gelassenheit. Schon mit so wenigen Monaten strahlte sie eine Weisheit aus, die nur den ältesten Drachen vorbehalten war.

Er wusste, dass Amdir und Seraphin, wie ihr eigentlicher Name lautete, wiedergeborene Drachen waren. Sie gaben ihr Wissen über Generationen hinweg weiter. Es gab immer zwei ihrer Art hier im Tal, wenn es an der Zeit war. Doch diesmal sollte sich die Prophezeiung nicht erfüllen.

Draco wachte auf, als ihn die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne an der Nase kitzelten. War nicht eben erst die Sonne unter gegangen? Draco blinzelte etwas und als er sich bewegte, bemerkte er, wie steif seine Muskeln waren. Er war bei Sera eingeschlafen und hatte die Nacht halb im Sitzen, halb im Liegen verbracht. Das Feuer war niedergebrannt und er war mit Sera allein in der Höhle. Sie sah ihn freundlich an.

‚_Auch schon wach?',_ begrüßte sie ihn.

Sanft strich er ihr über die Nüstern ehe er zum Haupteingang schritt und in das weite Tal hinabblickte. Im grellen Sonnenlicht konnte er erst kaum etwas entdecken. Er sandte seinen Geist aus, um Amdir zu finden. Es dauerte nicht lange, da berührte ihn der Geist seines Gefährten wie eine innige Umarmung und Draco tauchte in sein Bewusstsein ein.

Erst konnte er nur schemenhaft die Umrisse der Klippen sehen, ehe sein Blick klarer wurde und er mit den Sinnen seines Drachen die Umgebung wahrnahm. Amdir durchflog das Tal und wachte über die Drachen, die am Fluss jagten. Er sah, wie die Fische durch das Wasser schwammen, die sich nicht bewusst waren, dass sie in wenigen Augenblicken das Frühstück dieser mächtigen Wesen werden würden. Er sah, wie sich zwei Drachen die selbe Beute ausgewählt hatten und nun darum kämpften. Er sah in der Ferne das Dorf, zu dem er nun aufbrechen musste. Nur widerwillig zog er sich aus Amdirs Geist zurück. Gern teilte er diese tiefe Verbundenheit mit seinem Drachen, die in ihm ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit wachrief, dass er immer schmerzlich vermisst hatte.

Jedoch wurde ihm jetzt auch bewusst, dass er seit einem Tag nicht gegessen hatte. Also kletterte er den Felsen hinab, an dessen Fuße sich das Dorf befand, dass er in Amdirs Geist nur von weitem gesehen hatte. Schweigend schritt er die Gassen entlang, nickte einem jeden, den er traf, freundlich zu und betrat ein Haus am Marktplatz, nachdem er angeklopft hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Meisterin Sóee", begrüßte er die Hausherrin, welche am Kamin stand und ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, ehe er sich in die Küche begab und das Brot sowie etwas Käse auf den Tisch stellte.

Die Druidin stellte einem Topf auf das Holz und schöpfte etwas Hafersuppe daraus.

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte sie nun auch den Gruß.

Schweigend aßen sie.

„Was willst du nun tun?", fragte sie unvermittelt, als sie das Mahl beendet hatten.

„Ich weiß es nicht", fing er an, unterbrach sich aber, als er Sóee ansah, senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich eine so gute Idee von mir ist."

„Was?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Es gibt eine Widerstandgruppe", begann er von seinem vergangenen Tag zu erzählen. Als er geendet hatte, stand er auf und trat zum Fenster.

„Hier ist mehr als genug Platz", meinte Sóee. „Und du kennst den Schutz des Tales. Ich denke, sie haben die Mittel ihn zu finden."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Uns läuft die Zeit davon."

„Sie sind beide stark." Sóee blieb gelassen und beharrte auf ihrer Meinung. „ich denke nicht, dass der Rat etwas dagegen haben wird, wenn du die Kämpfer und die Kinder herholst. Ich bezweifle, dass ihr Versteck noch lange unentdeckt bleibt."

„Wann sind Peordh und Kenaz wieder da?"

„Zum neuen Mond tritt der Rat zusammen."

Die nächsten Tage sah man Draco fast nur bei Sera.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass dein Reiter Harry Potter ist?", fragte er sie.

Als Sera schwieg war ihm dies Antwort genug. Natürlich wusste sie, wer ihr Gefährte war. Wie in Trance sah er in das Feuer zwischen sich und dem Drachenweibchen.

‚Erzähl mir von ihm', bat sie ihn.

Erstaunt schaute er Sera an.

‚Ich habe ihn nur unter Schmerzen kennen gelernt und auch Solembum kennt ihn nur als ruhigen, zurückgezogenen Jungen. Aber woher hat er dann die Kraft, das durchzustehen?'

Dracos Blick verlor sich wieder in den Flammen. Eine angenehme Stille breitete sich aus.

„Bei unserer ersten Begegnung war er auch ziemlich still", begann Draco nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, von seinen Erinnerungen zu erzählen. „Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, was ich da geredet habe. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Quidditch und sah auch sonst recht verloren aus." Über Dracos Gesicht huschte ein kleines Lächeln. „Dass er Hagrid als seinen Freund bezeichnet hatte war schon … seltsam. Zumal ich nicht grad freundlich über ihn gesprochen habe. Später hab ich dann auch erfahren, dass er an diesem Tag erfahren hatte, dass er Zauberer ist." Dracos Finger ruhten auf seiner Nasenwurzel. „Im Zug nach Hogwarts konnte ich es mal wieder nicht lassen, auf anderen rumzuhacken. Und er war schon immer der, der auf der Seite der Schwächeren gestanden hat. So kam eins zum anderen, zumal er ein Gryffindor geworden ist."

Ein leises Schnaufen unterbrach ihn. Irritiert blickte Draco auf und sah sich Seras fragendem Blick ausgesetzt.

„Achja, du kennst ja Hogwarts nicht. Ich hab in Zauberergeschichte nie so recht aufgepasst. Aber vor so etwa tausend Jahren haben vier Magier eine Schule für Zauberer und Hexen gegründet. Jeder hatte so seine Vorstellungen von den Schülern und so suchte sich ein jeder seine Schützlinge und unterrichtete sie nach seinem Vorbild. Später, als die Gründer nicht mehr waren, teilte ein Hut die Schüler in die Häuser auf. Das ist bis heute so, nunja, bis vor fünf Jahren jedenfalls. Und Gryffindor sowie Slytherin sind eben zwei der Häuser."

‚Salazar? Salazar Slytherin?', unterbrach Sera ihn.

„Ja, woher …?", fragte Draco sie erstaunt.

‚Du weißt, unsere Seele ist unsterblich.' Draco nickte ‚Ja, ich erinnere mich, dass es da eine Gruppe junger Leute gab.' Seras Blick schweifte in die Ferne. Sie lächelte. ‚Salazar gehörte wohl zu ihnen, durch einen Zufall fand er Zugang zu diesem Tal. Er war fasziniert, wie sich unsere Welt in dieser Abgeschiedenheit entwickelt hatte. Unser Wissen wird über Generationen weitergegeben, jedoch werden nur Druiden oder die Auserwählten eingeweiht. Aber erzähl weiter.'

„Es gab schon immer eine große Kluft zwischen Slytherin und den restlichen Häusern. So war es halt nicht verwunderlich, dass er und ich uns nie vertrugen."

‚Du warst in Slytherin', stellte Sera fest. Draco nickte und schüttelte gleich darauf mit einem Schnauben darauf den Kopf.

„Wir haben uns regelrecht gehasst. Ich konnte es zum Anfang nicht verstehen, wie er meine Hand ausschlagen konnte. Niemand hat dies jemals getan. Viel zu sehr kuschten die meisten vor dem Namen meiner Familie." Verachtung war in Dracos Stimme zu hören."Ja, er war der erste, der sich meinen Wünschen wiedersetzt hatte und dann auch noch mit einem Freundschaft schloss, mit dessen Familie wir verfeindet waren."

Draco gluckste.

„Ich fass es nicht, wegen solcher Nichtigkeiten haben wir uns bekriegt. Und irgendwie hatte Dumbledore immer, wie soll ich sagen, Potter ... Achja, da gab es eine Geschichte mit einem Troll, wer weiß, wer den ins Schloss gelassen hatte. Es gab Gerüchte, dass er und sein Freund den Troll im Mädchenklo besiegt hatten. Aber dass er da die Weisung der Lehrer missachtet hatte, hatte keine Konsequenzen für ihn. Er kam mit sovielen Sachen einfach so durch. Als er jedoch im zweiten Schuljahr Parsel gesprochen hatte, da wandten sich alle von ihm ab. Es war die Rede vom Erbe Slytherins, aber bitte, Potter und ein Nachfahre Slytherins? Niemals. Ich weiß nicht, aber Hogwarts misstraute ihm, Schüler lagen versteinert im Krankenflügel und es war bekannt, dass Salazar mit Schlangen sprechen konnte. Allerdings hatte mir mein Vater auch erzählt, dass fünfzig Jahre zuvor auch schon mal die Kammer, von der das ganze Schuljahr die Rede war, geöffnet worden war. Aber interessant wäre es schon gewesen... Im dritten Jahr war angeblich dieser Black hinter Potter her. Warum hat keiner so richtig verstanden. Ich erinnere mich, dass wir eine Nacht in der Großen Halle verbringen mussten, weil er im Gryffindorturm gewesen war. Aber gefunden haben sie ihn nicht. Achja, da war ja das auch mit diesem Hippogreif." Fahrig fuhr er mit seiner Hand durch die Haare. „Ich war so verdammt borniert." Eine Träne rinnt über Dracos Wange. „Aber ich wollte dir doch von ihm erzählen. Ja, unser viertes Jahr." Ein Kopfschütteln begleitet seine Erzählung. „Das Trimagische Turnier. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte oder ob er herein gelegt wurde. Aber jetzt ist das ja auch egal. Jedenfalls hat er an diesem Turnier teilgenommen." Ein Lächeln huscht über Dracos Gesicht. „Er musste das Ei eines Drachen holen."

Draco bemerkte die Rauchwölkchen, die Sera aus ihren Nüstern entwichen und er musste unfreiwillig schmunzeln.

„Hey, er konnte doch nichts dafür. Um das Turnier bestehen zu können, musste er das tun. Ich weiß, dass dies eines der Dinge ist, die man nicht tut, erzähl das aber lieber mal denen, die den Wettkampf organisiert haben. Aber ich muss schon sagen, er hat es am schnellsten geschafft." Bewunderung war in Dracos Augen zu sehen. „Dann war da noch was im großen See." Er schnaufte. „Da musste er natürlich wieder den Helden spielen. Da taucht er zwar als letzter wieder auf, aber bekommt _Ehrenpunkte_, weil er auch noch die Schwester der einen da gerettet hat. Aber der letzte Wettkampf war, naja, …" Draco suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ein Hufflepuff ist gestorben und Potter hielt ihn in den Armen, als er aus dem Labyrinth kam. Wer dachte da nicht, dass Potter den Sieg so sehr wollte, dass er bereit war zu töten? Zu Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres hat ihm sowieso keiner geglaubt, als er erzählte, Voldemord wäre zurück gekehrt. Das Ministerium und der Tagesprophet hatten auch ganze Arbeit geleistet. Und Dumbledore, ja er verschwand auch einige Zeit. Dafür war Umbridge da."

Ein Schnaufen entwich Draco.

„Diese Frau mit dem Rosa-Tick. Aber, nun ja, wie habe ich ihn damals gehasst. Mir war alles recht, nur damit er von der Schule flog. Zusammen mit seinen Freunden trainierte er Schüler, die ihm vertrauten. Ja, immer mehr schienen ihm und Dumbledore zu glauben. Und Umbridge versuchte alles, wirklich alles, ihn mundtot zu machen. Und schließlich wurden sie verraten. Es gibt immer jemanden, den man nur lange genug bearbeiten muss. Immer."

Draco starrte wieder in die Flammen und schien mit einem mal meilenweit entfernt zu sein. Jedoch war auf einmal ein Ruck, der durch seinen Körper ging, und er sah zu Sera, schien wieder in der Gegenwart zu sein.

„Wo war ich? Ach ja, Dumbledores Armee. Als wir sie endlich hatten sind sie uns natürlich auch gleich wieder entwischt. Nachher hab ich dann erfahren, dass er gegen meinen Vater gekämpft hatte. Im Ministerium. Oh, wie habe ich ihn gehasst, wäre er nicht im Ministerium gewesen, hätten sie meinen Vater nie festgenommen, und ich hätte diesen vermaledeiten Auftrag nie bekommen." Unwillig schüttelte sich Draco. „Warum, verdammt nochmal. Ich wollte doch nie für diesen Idioten etwas tun." Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen. „Ich war so wütend und als er uns im Zug belauscht hatte, da konnte ich nicht anders. Sein Tarnumhang kam mir da auch sehr gelegen."

Sera machte mit einem Schnauben auf sich aufmerksam. Etwas verwirrt sah Draco zu ihr ehe er weiter erzählte.

„Ich habe ihn kampfunfähig gemacht. Mit einem Stupor. Und als er am Boden lag, hab ich meine Wut an ihm ausgelassen. Ich weiß, das war feige, aber verdammt nochmal, wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre, wäre mein Vater nicht nach Askaban gekommen und ich hätte nicht die Ehre der Familie wieder herstellen müssen. Jedenfalls glaubte ich das damals. Wie er es dann doch noch geschafft hat, aus dem Zug zu kommen, bevor der wieder nach London fuhr, keine Ahnung. Aber auf ihn wurde ja schon immer besonders geachtet."

Ein spöttisches Grinsen schlich sich in seine Gesichtszüge.

„Dumbledores Baby, sozusagen, jeder achtet darauf, dass ihm ja nichts passierte. Und ich glaub, er hat mich das gesamte Schuljahr über beobachtet. Wenn er dachte, ich bemerke es nicht, verfolgte er mich. Ansonsten war es erstaunlich ruhig um ihn. Nur das einmal, da …"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und seine Hand fuhr unbewusst über seine Brust.

„Er hatte mich in der Toilette überrascht. Ich war fertig. Ich wollte nicht mehr. Ich konnte es doch nicht."

Verzweifelt sah er zu Sera. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht.

„Ich war noch nicht mal volljährig, da muss mir Voldemort so einen Scheißauftrag geben. Und die Slytherins, jeder meiner Schritte wurde registriert. Wer letztendlich was an den dunklen Lord weitergegeben hatte, weiß ich nicht, aber dass dem so war, da bin ich mir sicher. Und je länger ich meinen Auftrag nicht erfüllte, desto subtiler wurden seine Drohungen. Da war es nicht verwunderlich, dass ich irgendwann nicht mehr konnte. Und genau da muss er mich natürlich erwischen. Viel weiß ich von unserem _Zusammentreffen_ nicht mehr." Abwesend fährt er mit einer Hand über seine Brust. „Er hatte den Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet. Gesehen habe ich kaum etwas." Erneut rannen Tränen über seine Wangen. „Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnern konnte, war, dass ich auf der Krankenstation wieder aufgewacht bin."

Stille breitet sich aus, erfüllt die Höhle gänzlich.

‚Und wie war er?', fragte Sera nach einer schier endlosen Zeit.

Verwirrt schaute Draco zu dem Drachenweibchen.

‚Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du ihn nicht auch beobachtet hast.'

Ertappt wich Draco Seras Blick aus und schwieg beharrlich und sah in das Feuer, beobachtete das Spiel der Flammen.

„Also gut, ja ich habe ihn beobachtet", brach es aus ihm heraus. „Er kämpfte kompromisslos für das, was ihm wichtig war. Und ebenso bekämpfte er das, was er hasste." Diese Worte entwichen ihm nur flüsternd, so als bedauerte er etwas. „Er war in dem, was er tat, leidenschaftlich und ehrlich. Und starrköpfig. Er war ein Gryffindor durch und durch."

Draco bemerkte die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, als er das tiefe Schnarchen von Sera vernahm. Ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, wie lange er bei Sera gesessen hatte. Sein Mund war trocken, er hatte ewig nicht mehr so viel geredet. Vorsichtig stand er auf und spürte, dass seine Muskeln sich gegen die Bewegung wehrten. Trunken von der Müdigkeit, die ihn langsam übermannte, stand er am Eingang der Höhle und beobachtete die aufgehende Sonne.

Laut halte das Klappern der Schlüssel wider bevor der Fackelschein die Zelle mit seinem unsteten Licht erfüllte.

„Aufstehen!", zischte eine Stimme in den Raum, griff zielsicher in den Haufen aus Lumpen und zerrte den Gefangenen hinter sich her.

„Dir wurde eine Audienz gewährt", sprach die vor Hohn triefende Stimme erneut.

* * *

Zissy: Da du die Ansprache liebst G Hier deine Antwort. Nun geht weiter, ab in die Gegenwart.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Titel:** Nacht der Drachen

**Autor:** Vivianne

**Kapitel:** Kapitel 6 - Hoffnungslos

**Rating:** NC-17

**Charaktere:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Warnung:** Slash, wenn auch erst später

**Sprache:** Deutsch

**Datum:** 15.07.2007

**Wörter:** 4596

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Fantasy

Zusammenfassung: Voldemort hat den letzten großen Kampf für sich entschieden und Harry Potter gefangen genommen. Eine kleine Widerstandsgruppe aus ehemaligen Hogwartsschülern hat sich gebildet. Doch was hat es mit dem jungen Kämpfer auf sich?

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JK Rowling und Christopher Paolini, da ja doch einige Sachen an die Eragon Triologie angelehnt sind. Welche weiteren Fantasy-Romane hier mit eingeflossen sind, kann ich allerdings schon kaum noch aufzählen. Ich bin halt drachensüchtig.

**Kapitel 6 - Hoffnungslos**

Heute sollte es also endlich soweit sein. Peordh würde heute zurückkehren und der Rat der Druiden konnte zusammentreten. Draco stand wie fast jeden morgen am Eingang zu Seras Höhle und betrachtete den Sonnenaufgang ohne dessen Schönheit und Schlichtheit zugleich wirklich wahrzunehmen. Gedankenverloren richtete er seinen Blick auf das Dorf im Tal der Drachen und nahm somit kaum das geschäftige Treiben wahr, das immer vor den Ratssitzungen der Druiden herrschte. Auf dem großen Platz im Zentrum des Dorfes wurden Holzbänke kreisförmig ausgestellt und in deren Mitte Holz aufgeschichtet. Zu Beginn der Dämmerung würde dann der Ratälteste den Stapel entzünden, so wie es Sitte war, um die unwillkommenen Geister fernzuhalten.

Doch all dies bemerkte Draco nicht, viel zu sehr war er um Seras Zustand besorgt, der sich heute Nacht drastisch verschlechtert hatte. Irgendetwas schien mit ihrem Reiter passiert zu sein. In seinen Ohren halten immer noch ihre Schreie wider. Und er wusste, dass Drachen ein Vielfaches mehr an Schmerzen aushalten konnten als Menschen. Welche Qualen musste dann erst ihr Reiter durchleiden. Draco wollte und konnte sich dies nicht vorstellen, aber er begann zu erahnen, zu was Voldemort fähig war und erneut war es ihm ein Rätsel, wie Harry Potter dies alles durchstehen konnte. Wie konnte ein Mensch einem Crutatio, und Draco war sich sicher, dass dies der Fluch war, mit dem Voldemort seinen Widersacher folterte, standhalten konnte.

Nachdenklich schaute Draco zu dem Drachenweibchen tief in der Höhle. Sera schlief nun, doch er ahnte, dass sie solch einer Tortur nicht noch einmal standhalten würde. Der Rat musste seinem Vorschlag zustimmen. An die andere Möglichkeit wollte er noch nicht einmal denken. Unwillig trat er nun doch hinaus auf den Felsvorsprung und betrachtete abwesend den Pfad hinunter zum Dorf. Meisterin Soée erwartete ihn, dessen war er sich bewusst, doch ..., nein, er wollte seine Ruhe. Behutsam lies er seine Gedanken schweifen und begab sich auf die Suche nach Amdir.

Amdir ruhte jede Nacht beim ihm und Sera und brach immer schon in den frühen Morgenstunden auf, um mit den Drachen seines Schwarmes zu jagen. Nur so konnte er sich dem Respekt der niederen Drachen sicher sein. Normalerweise würde er sich mit seinem Weibchen abwechseln, doch Sera war dafür einfach zu schwach und er wusste, nur seine alleinige Präsenz hielt die Drachen davon ab, über Sera herzufallen. Ein verletztes, schwächliches Tier wurde bei den niederen Drachen ausgestoßen. Nur den Druiden war es zu verdanken, dass diese Drachen überlebten und oft waren sie dann die, die direkt nach dem Schwarmführer in der Rangordnung waren. Durch die Pflege der Druiden nahmen die meisten Tiere an Stärke zu und das Training, was die Tiere genossen, gab ihnen eine gewisse Reaktionsfähigkeit, die sie den anderen Tieren überlegen machte. Durch ihre Betreuung bei den Druiden ließen sie es auch zu, dass Menschen in ihre Nähe kamen und hin und wieder ließen sie diese sogar reiten. Doch dieses Erlebnis endete nicht bei jedem Reiter glücklich. Nur wenige Druiden konnten in den Geist eines Drachens eindringen und ihn dadurch so lenken, so dass sich das Tier nicht gegen seinen Reiter wehrte und ihn womöglich abwarf.

So war Draco auch nicht verwundert, als er in Amdirs Geist eindrang und ihn wie jeden Morgen über den Ufern des Elessar jagen sah. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken veränderte sich die Landschaft und Draco erkannte die Felsformation auf der er stand. Er musste schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, wie tief die Verbindung mit seinem Drachen war, spürte Amdir doch, dass er seine Gegenwart brauchte, und nur wenige Augenblicke später landete Amdir neben ihm, auf dem Felsplateau und Draco schwang sich sofort auf den Rücken des Drachen. Er wusste, dass ein Ritt ohne Sattel zu den Dingen zählte, die man als Drachenreiter vermied. Doch hatte er jetzt nicht das Bedürfnis jemanden zu sehen. Und dies würde zweifelsohne geschehen, wenn er sich zur Hütte begab, die sein zu Hause geworden war. Sowohl Brom als auch Solembum würden da sein, dessen war er sich bewusst. Jeder im Tal wusste, dass heute der Rat der Druiden zusammen kommen würde und so war auch jeder anwesend.

Hektisch rannte Catherine die schmale Treppe hinauf.

"Heather, komm, beeil dich", flüsterte sie, als sie sich in der Lucke stehend nochmals umwandte. Das kleine braunhaarige Mädchen folgte ihr, verhaspelte sich fast in den Stufen.

"Aber ...", wollte sie ihre Freundin fragen, als auf ihrem Mund auch schon die Hand von Catherine lag.

"Schhh", flüsterte sie, als sie Heather nahe an sich heranzog und, nachdem sie sich vergewisserte hatte, dass das andere Mädchen ruhig sein würde, zog die Leiter herauf und verschloss die Luke.

Wie Espenlaub zitternd kroch Heather unter die Dachbalken zu den Schränken. Catherine folgte ihr nur wenige Augenblicke später und verschloß die Schranktüren hinter sich ehe sie die ersten Schreie vernahmen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es beiden schien, verstummten die Schreie und sie hörten nur noch, wie alle Türen unter ihnen aufgerissen wurden und Möbel zerbarsten.

"Lass sie uns nicht finden. Lass sie uns nicht finden", betete Heather die Worte wie ein Mantra und Catherine achtete angestrengt auf jedes noch so leise Geräusch.

Und plötzlich war alles ruhig.

Heather versuchte in Catherines Gesicht in der Dunkelheit eine Regung zu erkennen, ehe ihre Freundin die Tür wieder leise aufschob.

"Sind sie ... sind sie weg?", fragte Heather flüsternd.

"Ich glaube ja", antwortete Catherine. "Ich, ich denke schon, dass sie weg sind."

Langsam stiegen beide aus dem Schrank heraus und gingen zu der Luke zurück. Vorsichtig entriegelte Cathrine die Falltür und öffnete sie, ehe sie die Leiter hinunter ließ. Mit wachsamen Blicken ging sie die Sprossen hinunter bevor sie ihrer Freundin durch ein Nicken zu verstehen gab, dass sie ihr folgen sollte.

Heather hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund als sie die Zerstörung im ersten Stock zu Gesicht bekam. Dielenbretter waren herausgerissen, Türen hingen schief in den Angeln, Wäsche lag verteilt in den Schlafzimmern, Federn schwebten noch durch die Luft.

"Warum?"

Keines der Mädchen hatte darauf eine Antwort. Eigentlich sollten sie gar nicht hier sein. Catherine wollte diese Nacht bei Heahter, ihrer besten Freundin übernachten, doch hatte sie ihr Lieblingsbuch vergessen. So schlichen sich die beiden elfjährigen in der Dämmerung aus dem nur drei Blocks entfernten Elternhaus Heathers und betraten unbemerkt das Haus durch die Küchentür. Kaum hatten sie die Stufen zu Catherines Schlafzimmer erklommen, so hörten sie merkwürdige Geräusche im Vorgarten. Als wenn es eine Fredriks Moped mal wieder eien Fehlzündung hätte. Doch Catherine beschlich eine seltsame Vorahnung. Es war, als wenn sich plötzlich dunkle Schatten in ihren Geist drängten. In dem Moment nahm Cathrine ihre Freundin an die Hand und stürmte zu der Luke zum Dachboden.

Draco genoss es, wie der Wind durch sein Haar fuhr, als er mit Amdir über die Gipfel der Berge flog. Hier in den Lüften war er fühlte er sich frei, nur er und Amdir schienen zu existieren und alle Sorgen und Ängste fielen von ihm ab, befreite sich von ihnen, beruhigte seinen aufgewühlten Geist. Schon nach nur wenigen Augenblicken wie es ihm schien, oder war doch eine Ewigkeit vergangen, landete Amdir sanft an den Ufern des Elessars. Die Sonne schein die Berggipfel zu berühren und Draco bemerkte erst jetzt, dass die Abenddämmerung einsetzte. Ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, um den Rat der Druiden recht zeitig zu erreichen. Amdir konnte ihn dahin nicht begleiten. Auch wenn der Versammlungsplatz nicht gerade klein war, so füllte ihn Amdir jedoch vollständig aus, so dass es nicht mehr möglich war, diesen Platz zu betreten. Jedoch war dies auch nicht notwendig, wohnte er doch der Versammlung durch die Verbindung mit Draco auch so bei.

Draco erreichte mit den letzten Sonnenstrahlen das Dorf. Das Feuer des Rates brannte schon und in wenigen Augenblicken würden die Druiden zu dieser Beratung keinen weiteren Dorfbewohner mehr zulassen. So nickte Draco Meisterin Soée kurz zu, als er sich zwischen Brom, der ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf, und Solembum niederließ. Draco war sich bewusst, dass er sich nicht entsprechend gekleidet hatte, wie es die Gepflogenheiten des Rates forderten, doch schien ihn dies zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt zweitrangig. Wichtig war für ihn, dass er dem Rat die Notwendigkeit seine Bitte nahebringen konnte, dass sie seiner Bitte nachgingen. Er wusste, dass es eigentlich ein aussichtloses Unterfangen war, doch er musste es wenigstens probieren.

Als er aus seinen Gedanken erwachte, bemerkte er, dass er Meisterin Soée ansah, die ihm aufmunternd zunickte. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass er den Rat überzeugen konnte, doch hatte es niemals in der Geschichte des Dorfes eine solche Forderung geben und wenn doch, so war diese immer abgelehnt worden.

Nur schemenhaft konnte er ihre Gestalt am Fenster erkennen an dem die Regentropfen herab perlten. Er sah wie der Dampf der Teetasse in ihren Händen langsam über sie hinweg driftete, sich in der Höhe des Zimmers verlor. Er wusste, dass sie mit tiefen Sorgenfalten hinaus in die Dämmerung starrte und immer wieder überlegt, ob sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatten. Ob sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Widerwillig erhob er sich, wickelte das Betttuch um sich und trat an sie heran.

"Minerva", flüsterte er sanft als er sie umarmte und an sich drückte. "Es war die richtige Entscheidung."

Er bemerkte wie sie sich versteifte doch hielt er sie weiterhin fest.

"Minerva, mehr kannst du nicht tun. Komm, leg dich noch ein wenig hin. Wir haben heut abend eine weiten Weg vor uns", sprach er leise weiter.

"Wenn wir doch wenigstens wüssten, ob er noch lebt", entwichen die Worte ihrem zitternden Mund. "Ob das Ganze überhaupt noch einen Sinn hat." Weniger als gehaucht waren die letzten Worte.

Behutsam drehte er sie in seinen Armen um hielt ihre Schultern fest und sah sie eindringlich an.

"So etwas darfst du nicht sagen. Es hat immer einen Sinn. Immer, es ist immer sinnvoll sich gegen einen Tyrannen aufzulehnen, sich zu erheben."

"Ach, Kingsley", versuchte Minerva ihrem Gefühl Ausdruck zu verleihen. "Wir suchen ihn nun schon seit Jahren und immer, wenn wir kurz davor stehen, etwas tun zu können, ist es schon wieder vorbei. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dass noch kann."

"Minerva," -vorsichtig nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände- "wir haben es bis hierher geschafft, wir haben die Kinder gerettet, wir werden es auch schaffen ihn zu finden." - langsam näherte er sich ihrem Gesicht - "Wir werden es schaffen", hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen ehe er sie küsste.

Die Gespräche schienen endlos anzudauern. Kenaz berichtete von den Drachenjungen am Ende des Tales, das sich über mehrere Tagesmärsche erstreckte. Sie waren anders zu sein, als der Schwarm, der in den Felsen in der Nähe des Dorfes lebte. Noch niemals war er einer solchen Drachenart begegnet. Er hatte nicht herausfinden können, woher die Eier der Echsen stammten, jedoch waren noch nicht alle Tiere geschlüpft. Andererseits war es ihm allerdings möglich mit ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Ihr Geist schien weiter entwickelt zu sein, als der der niederen Drachenarten, ließen sie es doch zu, dass er in diesen eindrang und sie so ein wenig erforschte. Der Rat diskutierte die halbe Nacht darüber, wie sie sich den Drachen gegenüber verhalten sollten, ob sie sich regelmäßig in derer Nähe aufhalten sollten oder nur hin und wieder einer der Druiden nach dem Rechten schauen sollte. Diese Drachen waren etwas besonderes, das war jedem Anwesenden bewusst, dennoch war es ein Geschöpf, das ein Recht auf seine Unabhängigkeit und freie Entwicklung hatte. Verlangten sie dies nicht auch für sich selbst? Als selbst nach allen vorgetragenen Meinungen sich nicht geeinigt werden konnte, verständigten sie sich darauf, in der nächsten Zusammenkunft darüber zu entscheiden.

Zäh zogen sich die Gespräche dahin. Draco wusste, dass er sein Anliegen erst zum Schluss der Versammlung vortragen konnte, gehörte er ja nicht dem Rat direkt an. Nicht einmal ein Druide war er. Und doch, ihm wohnte eine besondere Stellung inne. Das Leben der Druiden und Dorfbewohner war einzig und allein auf das Leben und vor allem Überleben der Drachen im Tal ausgerichtet. Bewusst hatten sie diese Abgeschiedenheit gewählt. So kamen die Druiden auf ihren Wanderungen zwar mit den Menschen jenseits von Gleann an Arach in Kontakt, doch erzählten sie niemandem von der Existenz des Tales, verschwiegen ihre Herkunft. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie immer noch nach denselben Gebräuchen und Sitten wie vor hunderten vor Jahren lebten. Weder die Fortschritte der Muggelwelt noch die der Zauberer hatte hier seinen Einzug gehalten. Meisterin Soée schmiedete wie ihr Urururgroßvater schon die Schwerter und Lanzen und auch Kieran braute seine Heiltränke nach den Rezepten seiner Vorfahren. Einige der Dorfbewohner erbeuteten in der näheren Umgebung genügend Fleisch, um die restlichen Bewohner zu versorgen. Ackerbau war in dem Gelände nicht möglich, so sammelten mehrere, meist Frauen, in den umliegenden Wäldern Beeren und andere essbare Früchte. Draco hatte, seit dem er in Gleann an Arach lebte, noch keine Tag hungern müssen, gab ihnen doch die Natur genügend.

In den ersten Monaten nach seiner Ankunft hier in Gleann an Arach war es Draco schwer gefallen zu verstehen, warum die Menschen hier die Einfachheit ihres Lebens mochten und genossen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er Brom ungläubig anstarrte, als dieser ihn aufgefordert hatte, seine Kleidung im Flussbett zu waschen. Er hatte zwar schon festgestellt, dass es in seinem neuen Zuhause keine Hauselfen gab, jedoch wurde ihn nun erst bewusst, wie viel Arbeit sie ihm immer abgenommen hatten. Niemand, wenn nicht er selbst, sorgte dafür, dass sein Hunger gestillt wurde. Niemand bereitet seine Schlafstatt zu. Und niemand kümmerte sich um seine Kleidung. So musste er dafür sorgen, dass sie solange wie möglich hielt. Nach fast einen halben Jahr erjagte er dann sein erstes Reh, aus dessen Fell Uíle, der Gerber, ihm ein einfaches Leder präparierte. Den Gürtel, den er sich darauf fertigte, trug er immer noch. Und er war stolz auf diesem ersten von ihm selbst hergestellten Kleidungsstück. Hatte er zu Beginn seines Aufenthaltes im Dorf für die einzelnen Handwerker nichts weiter als Nichtachtung übrig gehabt, so wuchs seine Anerkennung danach fast täglich. Mittlerweile hatte er auch begonnen, bei Soée das Handwerk des Schmiedens zu erlernen.

Es hatte ihn damals fasziniert, als er bei der Erschaffung seines Schwertes anwesend sein durfte. Vor etwas mehr als zwei Jahren brachte Brom ihn zur Schmiedin des Dorfes. Nach wenigen Worten legte die Druidin einen Eisenstab in die Glut und schürte das Feuer ein wenig an. Schweigend beobachtete Draco, wie aus dem plumpen Metall sich nach und nach eine edle Waffe formte, die genau auf ihn ausgerichtet war.

"Bedenke immer, was du bist. Vor allem, wenn Cruiadh gun Teinitidh dir treu dienen soll."

Noch immer konnte er Ihre Worte hören, wenn er daran dachte, wie sie ihm, sein Schwert, Cruiadh gun Teinitidh, überreichte. Leicht lag es in seiner Hand, vollständig auf ihn hin ausballanciert, dafür gedacht, es beidhändig zu führen doch auch mit nur einer Hand konnte er es kontrollieren, wie keine andere Waffe, die er jemals vorher benutzt hatte. Bedächtig waren seine Finger damals er über die Runen, die in die Klinge eingelassen waren, gewandert. Seine Augen ruhten auf den druidischen Worten, die in die Parrierstange graviert wurden waren. Das Heft hatte er selbst gefertigt. In dem Lederband war von ihm selbst eine Haarsträhne eingelassen. Und ein Stück einer Drachenschuppe, seines Drachens, den er erst wenigen Wochen nach seiner Rückkehr kennen gelernt hatte, zierte den Knauf seines Schwertes.

Ein Räuspern holte Draco wieder in die Gegenwart. Es war auch nicht der richtige Ort, um in der Vergangenheit zu verweilen. Draco bemerkte, dass das Holz in der Mitte des Platzes fast niedergebrannt war. Nicht mehr lange, und der Rat der Druiden würde beendet werden. Der Fragende Blick von Peordh kündigte Draco an, dass er nun an der Reihe war. Zögernd stand er auf und trat vor die Ältesten der Druiden.

"Wie Ihr wisst, haben wir versucht, Elerossë Tinehtelë her zu holen. Leider war ich nicht schnell genug. Jedoch ..." Draco suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Gegen Voldemort hat sich eine Widerstandsgruppe gebildet. Allerdings können sie kaum etwas ausrichten. Jeder Zauber, der gesprochen wird, wird registriert und an das Ministerium gemeldet. Die haben keine Chance sich gegen Todesser zu wehren, das sie sonst sofort mit einem Record belegt werden und durch diesen können sie jeder Zeit aufgespürt werden. Im einfachen Kampf sind sie den Schwadronen Voldemorts unterlegen. Niemand von ihnen hat eine Ausbildung, die ähnlich der meinen war, genossen. Sie sind mit Zaubern aufgewachsen und ihnen wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, diese nicht nutzen zu können. Jedoch am meisten machen sie sich um die muggelgeborenenen Hexen und Zauberer und deren Familien Sorgen. Sie versuchen so viel wie möglich Kinder noch vor dem Zugriff der Ministeriumsbeamten zu sich zu holen, aber sie haben nicht die Möglichkeit allzu viele zu beherbergen. Daher, ich weiß, dass ich mich mit dieser Bitte sehr weit vor wage, ich denke, es ist unerlässlich, dass wir ihnen unseren Schutz anbieten."

Ein ungläubiges Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Druiden. Nur Kenaz, Peordh und Soée blickten Draco direkt an. Er konnte auch Broms und Solebums Blicke in seinem Rücken spüren. Peordh, der Älteste der Druiden, hob seine Hand, um dem Gemurmel Einhalt zu gebieten.

"Dies ist eine schwerwiegende Bitte. Noch niemals haben wir Menschen in unser Tal eingeladen", sprach er mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Mir ist bewusst, dass dieses Tal noch niemals von nicht Auserwählten betreten wurde. Doch wozu verstecken wir uns. Ihr kennt selbst die Prophezeiung, die über Amdir und Seraphin. Ohne die Hilfe von den Widerständler wird es uns nicht möglich sein Elerossë Tinehtelë zu finden. Seraphin ist zu schwach, als dass sie uns sagen kann, wo sich ihr Reiter befindet. Auch wenn sie kaum eine Chance beim Kampf gegen Voldemort habe, so haben die Widerständler doch wichtige Informationen zusammen getragen. Ich denke, sie sind unsere einzige Möglichkeit Elerossë Tinehtelë zu finden."

Schweigen beherrschte den Platz, als Draco seine Stimme senkte und ruhigen Schrittes den Platz verließ. Er wusste, dass er jetzt keine Antwort erhalten würde. Er hatte alles getan, was er konnte. Bei der Beratung der Ältesten konnte er nichts mehr tun. Er hatte alle Fakten, die er kannte, genannt. Obwohl, dass Sera noch einmal eine solche Nacht, wie die Letzte, nicht überleben würde. Nein, dies würde er nicht weiter erzählen.

Draco bemerkte erst als Soée neben ihm ging, wie leer sein Magen war. Wie selbstverständlich ging er mit ihr ihn ihr Haus. Nur wenige Augenblicke nach ihnen betrat auch Brom das Haus. Schweigend half er ihnen den Tisch zu decken. Jeder ging seinen Gedanken nach als sie mit dem Mahl begannen.

"Wie geht es Sera?", durchbrachen Broms Worte die Stille, doch Draco wollte nicht antworten.

Zu schmerzhaft waren die Gedanken an die Gefährtin seines Drachens. Es war nicht des erste Mal, dass er miterlebt hatte, wie Sera die Schmerzen ihres Reiters mit jenem teilte, aber diesmal war es anders. Noch nie zuvor hatte er das Drachenweibchen schreien gehört. und das Schlimmste für ihn war, dass weder er noch Brom oder die Druiden ihr helfen konnten. Einzig in der Nähe ihres Reiters konnte sie sich erholen. Draco selbst wusste zwar nicht, wie dies funktionierte, doch schienen die Drachen mit ihrer und der Magie ihres Reiters den Selbstheilungsprozess zu unterstützen. Es wurden Kräfte freigesetzt, die jede Vorstellungskraft übertrafen. Es gab kaum eine Wunde, die tödlich sein konnte, die einen Drachenreiter oder seine Drachen zugefügt werden konnte, die nicht wieder verheilte, waren beide nicht getrennt. Doch selbst hier gab Sera sowohl Druiden als auch Brom Rätsel auf.

Brom. Draco erinnerte sich, dass auch er mit den Drachen, mit Amdir und Sera, reden konnte. Warum fragte er dann, wie es Sera ging?

Kritisch blickte Draco zu Brom auf.

"Das weißt du doch schon, oder?", beantwortete Draco schließlich die Frage.

Brom nickte.

"Amdir hat es mir erzählt nachdem ich zu Sera keinen Kontakt herstellen konnte. Warum hast du den Rat nicht informiert?"

"Was hätte das genützt? Wenn sie wüssten, dass sie nicht mehr lange ..." Draco stand abrupt auf und trat zum Fenster. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich ihren Weg über die Gipfel der Berghänge und tauchten das Tal in ein goldenes Licht. Doch diese Schönheit der Natur wurde er doch von einem Grauen bemächtigt, das er nicht so leicht verscheuchen konnte. Er sah wieder die Bilder, als die Druiden vor etwa einem Jahr einen Jungdrachen, der sich bei einem seiner ersten Flüge schwer verletzt hatte, so schwer, dass an Heilung nicht mehr zu denken war, als die Druiden jenem Drachen den Gnadenschuss gaben.

"Sie hätten keine Wahl mehr gehabt. Peordh hätte sofort zugestimmt", erklärte Soée.

Draco drehte sich schlagartig um.

"Wie?", fragte er fassungslos.

"Sie würden Sera niemals etwas tun. Nicht solange ihr Reiter lebt."

Nur mühsam schaffte es der Gefangene dem Kerkermeister zu folgen. Die Kälte der Kerker durchdrang ihn immer mehr, doch er bemerkte es kaum noch. Er hatte genug damit zu kämpfen dem Mann in der schwarzen Kutte zu folgen, den er trotz des durch die Fackeln erhellten Ganges kaum sehen konnte. Viel zu anstrengend war es für ihn, die vom Blut der letzten Folter verklebten Augen zu offen zu halten. Nach einer Unendlichkeit, wie es ihm schien, erreichten sie endlich den Audienzsaal, wie er diesen Raum insgeheim nannte. Er war zwar noch nicht lange an diesem Ort, doch kannte er diesen Saal inzwischen so gut wie seine eigene Zelle. Wie überall in diesen Gemäuern hörte er auch hier wie das Wasser an den Wänden herunter lief, durch das Moos und die Flechten zum Boden hinunter sickerte. Auch wurde er dem vertrauten Geruch der Verwesung gewahr, der von seinem Widersacher ausging.

Brutal wurde er zu den Füßen des Thrones gestoßen, der in der Mitte des Saales in den blanken Fels gehauen wurden war.

"Du bist zu spät." Erklang die schneidende Stimme unweit seines Gesichtes.

"Steh auf", erschallte durch das Gemäuer, widerhallte an den Wänden, durchdrangen seinen Geist. Diese unwirkliche Stimme schnitt sich durch sein Trommelfell und hinterließ nichts weiter als ein unsäglich hohen Ton, der schier nicht aufhören wollte, sich immer tiefer in seinen Kopf hinein hämmerte.

Einzig durch seinen Willen war es dem Gefangenen möglich dem Befehl nachzukommen und sich aufzurichten. Qualvoll stachen die Knochensplitter der Rippen in seine Lunge und überlagerten den Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Röchelnd sog er die Luft ein und nahm nur am Rande des Geräusch reißenden Stoffes wahr, als sich unaufhaltsam feine Nadelstiche in seinen Brustkorb hineinzubohren schienen.

"Fang an", hallte die Stimme an dem Gemäuer wider. "Kette ihn an", wies sie den Kerkermeister an.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen Ketten oberhalb des Gefangenen und seine Arme wurden mit unsichtbarer Kraft nach oben gerissen, um die Fesseln anzulegen und dann ein wenig höher zu ziehen, so dass nur noch seine Zehenspitzen den kalten Steinboden berührten.

"Nimm den Dolch."

Ehrfürchtig nahm der Kerkermeister den kunstvoll verzierten Dolch, den ihm das zierliche Mädchen reichte, entgegen. Wie, als hätte sie sich verbrannt, zog sie die Hände zurück und verschwand wieder hinter dem Thron.

Der Kerkermeister hob den Dolch an, betrachtete wie sich der Fackelschein in der Klinge brach und die Schatten der darin eingelassenen Runen noch dunkler färbte ehe er seinen Blick dem zerschundenen Körper vor sich zuwandte.

Die Reste der Kleidung bedeckten den Gefangenen nur noch notdürftig. Tiefe Narben, die durch die Strangulierung wieder aufrissen, durchzogen die Armmuskulatur. Grob geschnittene Runen bedeckten den Brustkorb, zogen sich hinunter über den Bauch. Nur wenig helle Haut durchbrach die blutigen und eitrigen Spuren vergangener Folterungen.

Langsam gehend musterte der Kerkermeister den jungen Körper vor sich, suchte nach der passenden Stelle, wo er den Dolch ansetzen konnte, welche Stelle an diesem zerschundenen Körper noch keiner Grausamkeit ausgesetzt worden war. Immer wieder strich er mit der Klinge über eben verheilte Narben, nur um sie wieder einzuritzen bevor er schließlich knapp über dem Steißbein zustach.

"Dreh den Dolch."

"Langsam."

Der Kerkermeister kam der Anweisung nach und bohrte mit der Klinge in der Wunde. Doch noch immer entwich dem Gefolterten kein Laut. Im Gegenteil trotzig öffnete er die Augen und starrte in die Richtung, in der er seinen Peiniger vermutete. Durch die verkrusteten Augen konnte er nur vage einen Schatten erkennen. Auch wenn ihm noch so großer Schmerz zugefügt wurde, so würde er doch niemals zugeben. Den körperlichen Schmerz konnte er aushalten, zumal es ihm schien, als wenn seit ein paar Wochen oder Monaten, oder waren es doch schon Jahre vergangen- er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, seitdem er kaum noch das Tageslicht sah -, es schien ihm, als wenn die Folter nicht mehr so schmerzhaft war, als wenn er grad in den qualvollsten Momenten Kräfte mobilisierte, die er nicht kannte. So auch jetzt. Er spürte den Einstich, er spürte, wie der Dolch sich durch sein Fleisch wandt, wie er über den Knochen schabte und doch er konnte die Tortur ertragen.

"Nimm den Schürhaken."

Erneut hallte die schneiden Stimme an den Wänden wieder, ließ das Trommelfell des Gefangenen vibrieren, fraß sich durch seinen Kopf und verzerrte all seine Sinne. Er nahm nichts mehr außer dem schrillen Ton wahr bis sich das heiße Eisen mit einem ekelhaften Zischen in seine Haut nahe der Wirbelsäule bohrte und einen beißenden Gestank nach verbranntem Fleisch hinterließ. Reflexartig versuchte er sich dem Folterinstrument zu entziehen, doch fand er mit den Füßen keinen Halt um dem Brandeisen zu entkommen.

"Der Dolch."

Nichts weiter als diese zwei Worte sprach die Gestalt auf dem Thron aus, und doch hätten sie nicht unheilvoller sein können.

"Nimm ihn wieder."

Langsam, jeden Nerv schneidend, bahnte sich der Dolch seinen Weg durch die frische Wunde, riss das Fleisch klaffend auseinander, als der Widerhaken hängen blieb.

"Ritz ihn etwas oberhalb der rechten Brust ein."

Der Kerkermeister folgte dem Befehl, als er die Klinge aus dem Wundmal entfernt hatte, und setzte die Spitze des Dolches etwas oberhalb der Brustwarze an und schob sie unter die Haut und hob diese etwas an.

"Nimm die Würgefeigen."

Erneut brachte das Mädchen dem Kerkermeister das verlangte Mittel und wurde wieder eins mit der Dunkelheit, als es die Samen übergeben hatte. Vorsichtig nahm der Kerkermeister die Frucht entgegen, darauf bedacht, sie nicht fallen zu lassen und schob sie unter die Haut des Gefangenen. Sogleich, als der Samen mit dem Blut in Berührung kam, begann die Pflanze Wurzeln zu bilden und fraß sich in das Fleisch. Schier unerträglich wurden die Schmerzen und der Gefangene versuchte zu schreien. Doch nur ein Röcheln entwich seiner Kehle. Viel zu sehr drückten die gebrochenen Rippen gegen seine Lunge. Noch zwei dieser Früchte fanden ihren Weg in seinen Brustkorb.

Ein gleichmäßiges Klacken durchdrang den Saal ehe eine dunkelhaarige Frau neben ihm stehen blieb. Langsam hob sie ihre linke Hand und fuhr mit ihren langen Fingernägeln vorsichtig die Narben in seinem Gesicht nach, stoppte an seinem Hals und drückte den Fingerdorn bedächtig in die Narbe, öffnete die frisch verheilte Wunde, aus der sofort Maden herauskrochen. Mit spitzem Fingern sammelt sie einige Maden auf und hielt sie dem Gefangen vors Gesicht

"Sind sie nicht kostbar, saftig und so appetitlich? Du solltest sie mal probieren."

Mit diesen Worten steckte sie sich die Maden in den Mund bevor sie den Mund des Gefangenen mit der rechten Hand zum Öffnen zwang und ihn küsste, ihn auf diese Weise fütterte.

Würgend versuchte er den Lippen zu entkommen, die auf den seinen lagen, schwang ein wenig zur Seite. Das folgende Knirschen drang dumpf an sein Ohr und ein stechender Schmerz machte sich in seiner Schulter breit und ihm so zeigte, dass er sich das Gelenk ausgekugelt hat. Immer mehr zog sein Körper an seinem rechten Arm, die Qualen wurden unerträglich als er, sich verschluckend, die Maden ausspie. Nichts mehr als eine Ohnmacht sehnte er sich herbei. Eine ihn erlösende Ohnmacht. Doch wusste er, dass ihm diese Erlösung verwehrt bleiben würde, hielten ihn doch die Runen auf seinem Oberkörper bei Bewusstsein. Mochten diese magischen Zeichen noch so grob hin seinen Brustkorb hinein geritzt worden sein, sie erfüllten ihren Zweck.

Reinadoreen: Hmm, ob Draco es schaffen wird, wer weiss. Ich hoffe, dich hat das nun vorliegende Kapitel nicht noch mehr verunsichert (obwhl, das will ich ja eigentlich evilgrins)

zissy: Bitte für die Gegenwart, ich denke nur, um Draco zu verstehen, seine Wandlung zu begreifen, dafür ist es notwendig, seine Vergangeheit zu kennen. Zumal einige Dinge halt für die Zukunft wichtig sind.


	8. Kapitel 7

**Titel:** Nacht der Drachen

**Autor:** Vivianne

**Kapitel:** Kapitel 7 - Schutzlos

**Rating:** PG-13

**Charaktere:** Draco, Harry, Neville, Fred, Ginny, Brom

**Sprache**: Deutsch

**Datum:** 27.10.2008

**Wörter:** 3598

**Fandom:** Harry Potter, Eragon

**Genre:** Abenteuer, Fantasy, Crossover

**Zusammenfassung:** Dicke Nebelschwaden ziehen über die britischen Insel. Chaos und Tyrannein beherrschen England. Kinder verschwinden spurlos. Die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt ist gefangen genommen worden und keiner weiß, ob er noch lebt. Ist neben all diesen Grausamkeiten auch noch Platz für die Liebe, die Hoffnung der Menscheit?

**Disclaimer:** Nix mir, alles JK Rowling und Christopher Paolini

**Anmerkung:** So, das ist es endlich. Jap, ich weiß, ich lasse mir unheimlich viel Zeit. Aber nun so ist es nun mal. Da ich nun nicht nur schreibe, sondern halt auch noch ein paar andere Hobbies habe, die alle ihre Zeit fordern, dauert es eben. Aber ich hoffe, euch gefällt das neue Kapitel auch wenn … Nein ich verrate nichts, wäre ja auch noch zu schön.

Ich will euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen (Nein, ich foltere diesmal wirklich niemanden - ehrlich.) Tata, das neue Kapitel:

**Nacht der Drachen**

**Kapitel 7 - Schutzlos**

Tief hingen die Wolken und verdunkelten so noch mehr den Himmel als es die Nacht sonst tat. Das Knacken der Äste wurde durch den niederfallenden Regen übertönt und so konnte Remus schneller rennen. Zielsicher bahnte er sich den Weg durch das Unterholz des Waldes. Nur noch eine halbe Meile hatte er vor sich, wie er der Landkarte entnommen hatte. Doch schienen die Bäume immer enger zusammenzurücken, sodass Remus immer wieder die Richtung ändern musste. Es war, als wenn der Wald sein Geheimnis für sich behalten wollte. Und Remus musste sich beeilen. In wenigen Stunden würde die Nacht einsetzen und der Mond in seiner Vollkommenheit erscheinen. Dass er den Weg am nächsten Morgen erneut finden würde konnte er nur hoffen, da er nicht wusste, wohin ihn diese Nacht seine Jagdinstinkte führen würden.

Trotz des anhaltenden Regens bemerkte Remus, dass er nicht allein war. Mittlerweile hatten sich auch die Tiere auf das nun schon mehrere Jahre gleich bleibend schlechte Wetter eingestellt. Die Vögel zwitscherten schon längst nicht mehr ihre fröhlichen Lieder, doch konnte er hier und da ein leises Fiepen vernehmen, mit dem sie sich verständigten. Er wusste, wie schwer es war, gegen die Tiere der Nacht, die nun die Wälder beherrschten, zu bestehen. Nur hoch in den Wipfeln der Bäume hatten sie eine Chance, den Räubern zu entkommen. Doch Ihre Nahrung, Würmer und Larven, fanden sie bloß hier am Boden, nahe den kleinen Sümpfen zwischen den festgetretenen Wegen. Und schließlich schien sich am Ende eines solchen Weges, den auch Remus benutzte, das Gebüsch etwas zu lichten.

Endlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Eine Mauer aus Gras türmte sich meterhoch vor ihm auf. Doch Remus wusste, das er sich am Fuße einer der sagenumwobensten Stätten Britanniens befand. Vor mehr als 1500 Jahren hatte König Arthus an diesem Ort seine Feste errichtet. Für fast jeden, der sich diesem Tafelberg nährt, scheint es ein ruhiges, von Gras bedecktes Stückchen Land zu sein. Doch Remus spürte schon jetzt die feinen Fäden, die die Magie um diesen Ort wob. Es musste ein mächtiger Zauber sein, der diesen Ort schon seit hunderten von Jahren verbarg. Doch wie jede Illusion, so musste auch diese ihre Schwachstelle haben. Und diese musste er nun nur noch finden.

***

Das Licht der Scheinwerfer eines vorbeifahrenden Autos ließ das Wohnzimmer unwirklich erscheinen. Immer noch erstarrt standen Heather und Catherine im Flur und zitterten. Sie wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Bis vor wenigen Minuten war Catherine noch Herr ihrer selbst gewesen. Doch nun, da sie sah, was von ihren Eltern übrig geblieben war, konnte sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Hilflos zerrte Heather an ihrem Arm, sie mussten doch irgendetwas tun. Gerade als Heather den Hörer des Telefons in die Hand nahm, bemerkte sie, wie sich durch einen Luftzug die Haare ihres Armes aufrichteten. Furchtsam riss sie Catherine an sich und zog sie mit sich in die Nische neben der Garderobe, als sie auch schon dunkle Schatten an der nun offenen Haustür erkennen konnte.

Gespenstisch glitten Lichtkegel fremder Taschenlampen durch den Flur. Das Blut rauschte so laut in Heathers Ohren, dass sie sicher war, es könnten auch die Eindringlinge hören. Furchtsam zog sie ihre Arme enger um Catherine, als sich die Schatten aufteilten und die Küche und das Wohnzimmer betraten. Bis auf die leisen Schritte auf dem Küchenparkett war das Haus totenstill. Immer mehr beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag und Heather konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Catherine zitterte am ganzen Körper und konnte sich auch nicht durch das sanfte Streicheln Heathers beruhigen. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie in das leblose, leicht aufgedunsene Gesicht ihrer Mutter geblickt. Erschreckend genau sah sie immer wieder die hervorgequollenen Augen vor sich, die sie anstarrten. Sie sah das blutige Rinnsal, das den Mund verlassen hatte und in der aufgeschlitzten Kehle endete. Sie sah den bis zu den Knochen aufgeschlitzten Körper.

Gleißendes Licht riss Catherine aus ihrer Lethargie. Unwillkürlich zuckte sie zusammen und vernahm leise Murmeln, aus dem sich immer mehr zwei Stimmen herauskristallisierten. Blindlings schob sie Heather hinter sich, verdeckte sie so gut es ihr möglich war mit ihrem Körper. Die Schritte, die sie auf den Dielenbrettern hörte, kamen immer näher, bis sie das lockere Brett nahe der Treppe erreicht hatten und ein dumpfer Knall vernehmbar war. Instinktiv packte Catherine Heathers Hand und riss ihre Freundin mit sich aus der Nische hinüber zur Kellertür. Doch gelang es ihr mit ihren zitternden Fingern nicht den Riegel zurückzuschieben, der die Tür verschloss. Panisch sah sie sich um. Der rettende Weg zur Küche war versperrt. Und auch die Haustür war für sie unerreichbar weit entfernt.

Das Licht der Taschenlampen strich ruhig über den Fußboden, suchte jeden Winkel ab. Immer näher bahnten sich die Strahlen ihren Weg, untersuchten jeden noch so kleinen Winkel, fanden die Nische, in der sie sich vor wenigen Augenblicken noch versteckt hielten. Catherine hielt instinktiv den Atem an, versuchte ebenso wie Heather keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Beide pressten sich immer mehr in die Dunkelheit des Flurs, als plötzlich ein Knall aus der Küche ertönte und das Licht hastig den Flur hinunter verschwand.

Erleichtert atmeten Catherine und Heather aus und schlichen Hand in Hand hinüber zum Arbeitszimmer. Umsichtig tasteten sich die Mädchen voran, doch trotz aller Vorsicht verfing sich Heathers Fuß in einem Stromkabel. Entsetzt konnte Catherine nur noch zusehen wie die Schreibtischlampe ihres Vaters nach hinten kippte, der vergoldete Sockel von der Tischplatte rutschte und der grüne Lampenschirm beim Aufprall in tausend Splitter zersprang.

Augenblicklich war das Zimmer von Taschenlampen erhellt und Catherine und Heather standen im Lichtkegel.

„Da seit ihr ja", vernahm sie eine erleichterte Stimme.

„George, sie sind hier, unverletzt, wie es aussieht", rief sie durch das Haus.

Langsam kam die Gestalt näher und Catherine legte beschützend ihre Arme um Heather, die vor Angst zitterten.

„Sch, wir tun euch nichts", wurden sie versucht zu beruhigen. Doch ihre Furcht ließ sich nicht so einfach vertreiben. Wer waren diese Fremden?

„Ich bin Ginny", erzählte die junge Frau, die sie nun im Licht der weiteren Taschenlampe erkennen konnten. „Wir wollen euch helfen. Kommt."

Ungläubig betrachtete Catherine die ihr dargebotene Hand, schaute in das Gesicht der jungen Frau. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, doch ihre Angst verschwand, als sie in die warmen braunen Augen blickte. Jedoch immer noch zögernd erhob sie sich, half Heather auf die Beine und stellte sich beschützend vor ihre Freundin. Fragend schaute Catherine die junge Frau, die sich als Ginny vorgestellt hatte, an.

„Ihr müsst hier weg. Ansonsten ...", seufzend suchte Ginny nach den richtigen Worten. „Ansonsten werden sie wieder kommen und euch suchen."

Entsetzen spiegelte sich in den Gesichtern der Mädchen wieder. Zu frisch waren die Erinnerungen an die misshandelten Körper ihrer Eltern, als dass Catherine einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Heather erging es ähnlich. Zögernd griff sie die dargebotene Hand und krallte sich regelrecht in Catherines Unterarm.

„Wohin ….", Catherines Stimme brach ab.

„Wohin wollen Sie uns bringen?", stellte Heather die offene Frage.

„Kennt ihr die alte Kirche ein paar Straßen weiter?", erkundigte sich Ginny. „George", sie deutete auf den ausgemergelte jungen Mann, der nun neben dem Schreibtisch stand und seine Lampe auf der Arbeitsfläche abgelegt hatte, „und ich haben da einen Unterschlupf, der nicht so leicht entdeckt werden kann. Wenn wir dort sind, werden wir eure Fragen beantworten."

Keinen Protest zulassend dirigierten Ginny und George die Mädchen zur Haustür hinaus und vermieden auf dem Weg die Straße hinunter den Schein der Laternen.

***

Er wischte sich das Wasser aus seinem Gesicht, das ihn geweckt hatte. Irritiert sah er sich um, doch konnte er sich an diese Umgebung nicht erinnern. Enttäuscht lehnte er sich an den Felsen, in dessen Schutz er geschlafen hatte. Stetiger Regen hatte das Blätterdach über ihm durchlässig gemacht und die tiefhängenden Wolken ließen ihn auch nicht den Stand der Sonne erkennen. Seufzend betrachtete er die Reste seiner Kleidung, die an ihm hingen, und schüttelte den Kopf. So würde er sich in naher Zukunft eine Lungenentzündung holen.

Keiner hatte je vermutet, dass er sich fast einen gesamten Monat durch die Wälder von Wales kämpfen musste. Er hatte schon lange geahnt, dass Cadbury Castle der ideale Standort für Voldemorts Schattenfestung war. Mächtige Zauber machten es jedoch fast unmöglich, auch nur in die Nähe der einstigen Burganlage zu gelangen. Nur mit Hilfe der Bestie in ihm war es Remus gelungen, diese Flüche zu umgehen. Instinktiv war er den verschlungenen Pfaden gefolgt, die sich durch den Morast, zu dem der aufgeweichte Waldboden geworden war, wanden. Merkwürdigerweise spürte er die Flüche, die die Hügel von Cadbury schützten, wie ein leichtes Kribbeln im Nacken, von dem sich seine Härchen aufstellten, wenn er ihnen zu nahe kam.

Es erinnerte ihn an eine Erkundungstour mit Sirius während der großen Ferien. Sie hatten sich in einem Vorort von London getroffen und die Gegend durchstriffen, als Sirius Neugier von einem Häuschen ohne Fenster geweckt wurde. Seltsamerweise jedoch hingen Strippen an den Wänden, die zu den Masten in der Nähe führten. Natürlich war Sirius direkt zu der Tür gegangen und hatte sein erst kürzlich erworbenes Set an verschiedensten Metallhaken ausprobiert. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert und Sirius war in dem Häuschen verschwunden. Beklemmt hatte sich Remus umgesehen und war seinem Freund gefolgt, der seinem natürlichem Instinkt nachgebend, alles was er erreichen konnte, näher inspiziert hatte. Remus hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und gemerkt, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufgestellten hatten. Gerade noch hatte Remus beobachten können wie Sirius einen Draht in der Hand gehalten hatte und das bisher stetige Brummen verstummt war, als sein Freund auch schon an diesem seltsamen langen Metallstock, der mit Draht umwickelt war, hantiert hat und es seltsam zu riechen angefangen hatte. Reflexartig hatte Remus Sirius gepackt und ihn aus dem Häuschen heraus gezerrt, als auch schon die ersten Flammen zu sehen waren.

Wehmütig schüttelte er die Erinnerung ab und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Sein Geruchssinn erleichterte dies, als er den charakteristischen Duft menschlicher Angst wahrnahm. Alarmiert erforschte er mit all seinen Sinnen die Umgebung und vernahm ein leises Wimmern ein paar hundert Yards tiefer in dem Wald. Vorsichtig folgte er dem schmalen Pfad aus abgebrochen Zweigen und niedergetrampeltem Moos. Eine düstere Vorahnung beschlich ihn, als er endlich die Lichtung erreichte und das verängstigte Mädchen entdeckte. Langsam und im Verborgenem bleibend ging er um die Lichtung herum und blieb abrupt stehen. Unsicher setzte er ein Bein zurück und das Knacken des vertrockneten Astes unter seinem Fuß hallte wie der Glockenschlag von Big Ben in seinen Ohren. Bestürzt schaute er nach dem Kind, das jedoch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Kadaver vor sich anstarrte. Beschämt blickte er auf den Haufen, der noch vor wenigen Stunden eine Hirschkuh gewesen war. Das Fell war zerrissen und er nahm erneut das Pochen der Adern unter seinen Händen wahr, wie er es auch in der Nacht gespürt hatte. Wenn die Bestie von ihm Besitz ergriff, so tat sie es nie vollständig. Ein Teil seiner selbst erlebte die Unbarmherzigkeit, mit der sie ihren Instinkten folgte, mit und konnte dem niemals Einhalt gebieten.

Doch er war aus einem anderen Grund hierhergekommen. Das Mädchen riss sich nach schier endloser Zeit von dem Anblick des kaum noch zu erkennen Kadavers los und stolperte durch das Unterholz. Remus ergriff die Chance und folgte ihm unauffällig. Schon nach wenigen Yards erreichte das Mädchen einen Waldweg und rannte nun, als wenn der Teufel oder noch Schlimmeres hinter ihr her wäre. Remus hatte Schwierigkeiten, es nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Doch der penetrante Geruch seiner Angst erleichterte es ihm seine Spur nicht zu verlieren. Eine Welle der verschiedensten Düfte ließ ihn inne halten. ‚Endlich', durchfuhr es seine Gedanken, endlich hatte er eine menschliche Behausung erreicht. Bedacht darauf, nicht sichtbar zu sein, verbarg er sich noch tiefer im Unterholz, während er das einsame Haus am Rande des Waldes in Augenschein nahm. Zu seiner Erleichterung war das Mädchen direkt in das Haus gelaufen und auch sonst hielt sich niemand außerhalb des Gebäudes auf. Remus war erleichtert, konnte er sich doch so einen Überblick über das Gelände verschaffen.

***

Catherine umklammerte furchtsam Heathers Hand, hielt sich regelrecht krampfhaft an ihrer Freundin fest. Das Bild des grausam zugerichteten Leichnams ihrer Mutter hielt sich beharrlich in ihrem Kopf. Und diese Fremden schienen zwar freundlich zu sein, doch nach dem heutigen Abend traute sie niemandem mehr. Fast niemandem, nur Heather. Zwar war Ginny sehr freundlich gewesen, aber dennoch. Sie atmete tief durch. Sie musste sich zusammen nehmen. Energisch schob sie das Bild ihrer Mutter aus ihrem Geist und konzentrierte sich auf das hier und jetzt. Sie war die Ältere, sie musste für sie beide sorgen. Was war mit Heathers Eltern? Catherines Gedanken überschlugen sich, doch war es nun wichtig, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren.

Das Aufheulen von Sirenen ließ Catherine zusammenfahren und ein Blick auf Heather zeigte ihr, dass auch ihre Freundin sich erschrocken hatte. Aufmunternd versuchte Catherine ihre Freundin anzulächeln. Allerdings gelang es ihr nicht. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass mehrere Einsatzfahrzeuge der Polizei vor Heathers Haus standen, das nur wenige Yards entfernt war, wie sie durch den leichten, immerwährenden Nebel erkennen konnte. Instinktiv wollte sie losrennen, wollte sie wissen, warum die Polizei bei ihrer Freundin war, wollte sie wissen, dass es den Eltern ihrer Freundin gut ging. Doch eine kräftige Hand hatte sich auf ihrer Schulter niedergelassen, hielt sie fest.

Verstört und von einer Vorahnung ergriffen schaute sie George an, der nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Ihr könnt nichts tun", hörte sie die Stimme von Ginny. „So wie wir auch nichts tun können." Die letzten Worte waren zwar sehr leise, doch Catherine verstand sie dennoch.

Verwirrt wanderte ihr Blick zu Ginny. Doch den Eindruck von Mutlosigkeit muss sie sich eingebildet haben, strahlte doch das Gesicht der rothaarigen Frau Zuversicht aus.

„Kommt, hier ist es nicht sicher."

Wie angewurzelt stand Heather da, als sie sah, wie graue Särge aus dem Haus geschafft wurden. Die Leichenwagen waren ihr zuvor nicht aufgefallen gewesen. Ängstlich umschlang sie Catherine und fing haltlos an zu schluchzen.

„Heather, wir können hier nicht bleiben", versuchte Catherine ihre Freundin zum Weitergehen zu bewegen, obwohl sie selbst noch nicht verstand, warum das alles geschehen war. Sie folgte einfach ihrem Instinkt, der ihr riet, den beiden Erwachsenen zu vertrauen.

Endlich hatten sie die Kirche, von der Ginny erzählt hatte, erreicht. Unauffällig observierte Ginny die Umgebung, während George sich Zugang verschaffte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später standen sie alle im Altarraum des halb verfallen Sakralbaus.

„Hier", sagte Ginny und hielt den Mädchen eine Tafel Schokolade hin.

Nervös fuhr sich Ginny durch die Haare.

„Oh man, wie fang ich an?", murmelte sie zu sich, wandte ihren Blick hilfesuchend zu George, der ihr nur mit einem Achselzucken antwortete.

„Habt ihr schon manchmal Dinge ausgelöst, die eigentlich unmöglich sind?", fragte Ginny zögernd.

Verstört schauten die Mädchen sie an.

„Was Ginny euch fragen will, kennt ihr Zauberei?", sprang George ein. „Nicht dieses Hasen-aus-dem-Hut-Gezaubere. Eher, dass irgendwelche Dinge plötzlich eine andere Farbe angenommen haben, weil ihr das so wolltet, oder, oder …", er suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„…Oder seid ihr manchmal unauffindbar?", sprach Ginny weiter.

Erschrocken blickten die Mädchen auf.

„Nein, ihr braucht keine Angst haben. Es ist zwar außergewöhnlich, dass ihr so etwas könnt, doch für uns ist das vollkommen normal. Ihr seid Hexen", fuhr Ginny fort und atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß, was ich euch nun erzähle, hört sich sonderbar an, aber ihr müsst uns glauben, um euretwillen."

Durchdringend schaute Ginny zu Heather und Catherine.

„In unserer Welt, der Welt der Zauberer, herrscht Krieg."

Eingeschüchtert klammern sich die Freundinnen aneinander.

„Es tut uns leid, dass wir euch das erzählen müssen, doch", Ginny seufzte, „wir wollen euch helfen. Mittlerweile hat ein Wahnsinniger die Herrschaft an sich gerissen und unterdrückt jeden, der sich ihm nicht bedingungslos anschließt. Er will die Muggel aus England vertreiben und eine Diktatur der dunklen Zauberer errichten. Und Kinder, die zwar zaubern könne, deren Eltern aber keine Zauberer sind, werden versklavt und versteigert. Und ihr …" –Ginny wandte ihren Blick ab- „… ihr seid solche Kinder. Ihr habt gesehen, wie die Todesser sein können. Und das war noch harmlos. Wir wollen euch helfen."

Stille beherrschte die Kapelle. Catherine versuchte zu verstehen, was ihr die Frau da erzählt hatte. Doch sie verstand es nicht, zaubern, das war etwas für Scharlatane und Clowns.

„Ich glaub das nicht", trotzig starrte Catherine zu Ginny. „Wenn du Zaubern kannst, dann beweise es."

Aufgebracht fixierte Catherine die Frau, die verzweifelt zu George schaute.

„Wir können es nicht", begann er zu reden. „So gern wir es euch zeigen würden. Doch leider ist jeder Zauber, der ausgesprochen wird, aufspürbar. Wenn wir euch jetzt etwas zeigen würden, wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Sie wären in wenigen Augenblicken hier. Ihr müsst uns einfach vertrauen. Ihr seid nicht allein."

„Was sind Muggel?", durchbrach Heathers Stimme das Schweigen, das nach Georges Erläuterung eingesetzt hatte.

„Als Muggel bezeichnen wir, also Zauberer und Hexen, Menschen, die nicht zaubern können", erklärte Ginny etwas abwesend. Sie beobachtete die Fenster intensiv und zuckte beinahe bei jedem Schatten, der vorbeiging zusammen.

„Wir müssen weiter", sprach sie weiter. „Hier können wir nicht bleiben. Sie werden alles nach euch absuchen. Kommt."

***

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Haus. Remus hatte das entdeckt, wonach er seit dem Aufwachen auf dem Felsen gesucht hatte. Kleidung. Schlichte, einfache Kleidung. Fein säuberlich hingen ein Hemd und ein Rock neben verschieden anderen Kleidungsstücken und Tüchern auf der Leine, die durch den Garten gespannt war. Von einer Hose fehlte weithin jede Spur. Seufzend schlich Remus durch das Gebüsch, immer jeden Augenblick damit rechnend, dass jemand das Haus verließ, ließ er das Gebäude nicht aus den Augen. Lautlos trat er aus dem Schutz der Sträucher heraus und war froh, dass sich der Nebel, der sich den ganzen Vormittag schon in den Wäldern hielt, hier noch dichter war.

Er konnte sich kaum noch an die Tage erinnern, an denen er zur Mittagszeit die Sonne gesehen hatte. Entweder trübten Nebelschwaden, die Beklemmung und Unruhe hinterließen, die Sicht, oder es regnete so stark, dass man kaum erkennen konnte, wohin man den nächsten Schritt setzte. Ihm war bewusst, dass Voldemort es den Dementoren gestattete, es ja sogar begrüßte, dass sie ihre Nachkommen in eben jenen Nebeln ausbrüteten. Widerwillig schüttelte er die Gedanken an den Tyrannen ab. Nichts war im Moment gefährlicher als Unachtsamkeit.

Einer Katze gleich, schlich er durch das hohe Gras, das schon hätte längst geschnitten werden müssen. Wie so oft, so fiel Remus auch hier auf, dass die notwendigen Arbeiten liegen blieben. Er ahnte, dass kein Mann mehr in diesem Haus wohnte. Notdürftig waren die Schiefer auf dem Dach neben dem Kamin befestigt, wo wohl einer der letzten Stürme ein Loch hineingerissen hatte. Auch der Schuppen, der an der Rückseite des Gebäudes stand, schien nicht mehr sehr stabil zu sein. Die Bretter waren nur behelfsmäßig zusammengenagelt. Von den Hühnern, die noch vor einigen Tagen im Gatter daneben eingepfercht gewesen waren, wie der Dreck und der angebrochene Futtersack verrieten, fehlte jede Spur.

Ein Wimmern erreichte seine Ohren, als er endlich die Leinen erreicht hatte. Tief durchatmend versuchte er, das Jammern zu ignorieren, das aus dem Haus zu ihm drang, während er die Klammern löste, um das Hemd abzunehmen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hatte er auch den Rock, das einzige lange Kleidungsstück, das noch auf der Leine hing, in seinen Händen. Schnell zog er sich die Sachen an und bemerkte nun, wie durchgefroren er war, als er in seiner Bewegung plötzlich inne hielt.

So sehr er die ganze Zeit Acht gegeben hatte, so sträflich hatte er nun seine Umgebung missachtet und natürlich war ihm das zum Verhängnis geworden.

„Was tun Sie da?", hörte er die Stimme einer Frau hinter sich.

Zögernd drehte Remus sich um und hielt krampfhaft den Bund des Rockes fest.

„Ich …"

Ihm fehlten die Worte. Was sollte er auch erklären? Dass er letzte Nacht ein Werwolf gewesen war und nun nichts mehr anzuziehen hatte?

Ungeniert betrachtete die Frau ihn, ehe sie ihn aufforderte sich fertig anzuziehen. Da sie sich jedoch nicht umdrehte, stieg Remus sehr ungeschickt in den Rock. Er wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Sah die Frau eine Bedrohung in ihm? Gut möglich wäre es auf jeden Fall. Durch die Wälder von Wales liefen nun einmal nicht jeden Tag halbnackte Männer, die sich an fremder Wäsche vergriffen. Was sollte diese Frau nur von ihm denken? Eigentlich nur, dass er aus einer Irrenanstalt geflohen war.

„Kommen Sie", sagte sie in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Bereitwillig ging er vor ihr in das Haus. Dumpf schlug ihm die Wärme des Hauses entgegen, umhüllte ihn und ließ ihn nur noch mehr spüren, wie tief die nasse Kälte schon in seinen Körper gekrochen war.

***

Er hörte, wie sich das Wasser mit einem gleichmäßigen Tropfen in der Pfütze nur wenige Schritte neben ihm sammelte. Endlich war er wieder hier, wieder in den kargen vier Wänden, in denen er hauste. Er allein. Nur das allein brachte ihn zur Ruhe, die er brauchte, um sich ein wenig zu erholen. Erholen. Er hätte dumpf aufgelacht, wäre es ihm möglich gewesen. Doch zu heftig drückte die angebrochene Rippe gegen seine Lunge, als dass er anders als flach atmen konnte. Er wunderte sich selbst, dass er dem Wahnsinn der Schmerzen bisher nicht erlegen war. Immer wieder, kurz bevor er glaubte, dass sein Geist keine größeren Qualen aushalten konnte, verfiel er in eine Art Trance. Er wollte schier glauben, dass irgendjemand diese Folter mit ihm ertrug, es ihm leichter machte, diese Tortur zu ertragen.

Schwere Schritte hallten durch das Gewölbe. Er wusste, dass kein weiterer Gefangener hier, so tief unten in den Kerkern, gehalten wurde. Unwillkürlich zuckte er zusammen, wollte sich in eine Ecke verkriechen, was ihm jedoch unmöglich war. Zu stark waren die Schmerzen, die ihn bei jeder Bewegung durchfuhren. So blieb er bewegungslos liegen, als er das Klirren der Schlüssel hörte.

Wenn du so in etwa wissen willst, was ich so treibe, schau einfach auf meiner Homepage vorbei. Unregelmäßig blogge ich da.


	9. Kapitel 8

**Titel:** Nacht der Drachen

**Autor:** Vivianne

**Kapitel: **Kapitel 8 - Morgengrauen

**Rating:** PG-13

**Charaktere:** Draco, Harry, Neville, Fred, Ginny, Brom

**Sprache**: Deutsch

**Datum:** 14.03.2010

**Wörter:** 3423

**Fandom:** Harry Potter, Eragon

**Genre:** Abenteuer, Fantasy, Crossover

**Zusammenfassung:** Dicke Nebelschwaden ziehen über die britischen Insel. Chaos und Tyrann ein beherrschen England. Kinder verschwinden spurlos. Die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt ist gefangen genommen worden und keiner weiß, ob er noch lebt. Ist neben all diesen Grausamkeiten auch noch Platz für die Liebe, die Hoffnung der Menschheit?

**Disclaimer:** Nix mir, alles JK Rowling und Christopher Paolini

**Anmerkung: **Es hat zwar etwas gedauert, aber ich kann versprechen, dass diese Geschichte zuende geschrieben wird. Das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon fertig.

**Kapitel 8 - Morgengrauen**

Der Sturm peitschte unaufhörlich die Regentropfen in sein Gesicht, doch gerade dies ließ ihn sich lebendig fühlen. Draco schmiegte sich eng an den Hals von Amdir, spürte jede einzelne Schuppe unter sich. Nur auf seinem Drachen fühlte er sich wirklich frei. Hier und jetzt musste er sich auf sich und Amdir konzentrieren und nichts anderes. Eine falsche Bewegung und er würde den Halt verlieren. Direkt nach dem Essen mit Soée und Brom war er trotz des besorgten Gesichtes seines Mentors aufgebrochen. Er konnte einfach das Warten auf die Entscheidung des Rates nicht ertragen. Und zu Sera …, nein, er konnte ihre Qualen auch nicht hinnehmen, ohne etwas zu tun. Und zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt waren ihm die Hände gebunden.

Ein Leuchten nur wenige Meter neben ihm ließ ihn erkennen, wie weit sie sich in das Gewitter hineingewagt hatten. Ein entsetzlich lauter Donner folgte und Draco forderte Amdir nun auf, umzukehren. So sehr er diese Freiheit auch liebte, so war ihm auch bewusst, dass sie eben nur knapp einer Katastrophe entkommen waren.

Nur wenig später landeten sie sicher auf einer Lichtung in der Nähe von Broms und Dracos Haus.

„Wie kannst du nur? Weißt du wie …"

Brom erstarben die Worte, als er das bleiche Gesicht seines Schülers entdeckte. Solembum schlich Draco schnurrend und sich schüttelnd um die Beine, so dass Draco stolpernd die Tür erreichte. Sanft strich ihm Brom über den Rücken, ehe er sich am Tisch nieder ließ.

„Und?", stellte Draco die ihm bedrückende Frage.

„Sie haben dir zugestimmt."

***

„Minerva, du siehst seltsam aus."

Ein Schnauben war die Antwort. Minerva sah sich noch einmal im Spiegel an, ehe sie sich das Basecap aufsetzte und so ihr schlotteriges Erscheinungsbild komplettierte. Ihr strenger Gesichtsausdruck war dank Vielsafttrank einem rundlichen Miene gewichen. Den nun massigen Körper hatte sie mit weiten Sportsachen verdeckt. Neben ihr stand ein hoch aufragender, schlaksiger Mann, der nicht weniger unelegant mit einem Jogginganzug bekleidet war. Tief durchatmend strich sie nicht vorhandene Falten aus der Hose und ging zur Tür.

„Kinsgley", sagte sie nur, als sie schon das Zimmer verließ, und der Mann folgte ihr.

Zusammen traten sie aus dem abbruchreifen Haus und schritten die Straße hinunter zu dem Einkaufszentrum, zwischen sich eine Einkaufskarre hinterher ziehend.

***

Brom schüttelte nur den Kopf, während Amdir sich selbst und Draco mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen schnell über die Wolken brachte. Trotz der heftigen Winde, die in diesen Höhen herrschten, saß er sicher im Sattel knapp hinter Amdirs Hals, den Reisemantel fest um sich geschlungen. Schnellstmöglich überflog der Drache die Berge und Wälder. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie trotz des langen Weges schon am frühen Nachmittag im Verbotenen Wald landeten. Zielstrebig setzte Draco seinen Weg zur Peitschenden Weide fort, während Amdir sich im Schutz der Bäume versteckt hielt. Mit einem gezielten Steinwurf unterband er das Ausschlagen der Äste des nun schon fast dreißig Jahre alten Baumes und glitt schwungvoll in den Geheimgang zwischen seinen Wurzeln.

Endlich schien der Gang zu enden und Draco erreichte die Falltür. Mit dem vereinbarten Klopfzeichen macht er auch sich aufmerksam und nach nur wenigen Augenblicken erschien ein junger Mann, der ihn skeptisch musterte.

„Wer bist du?", fuhr er Draco in einem schroffen Ton an.

„Lólindir. Ich hab eine wichtige Nachricht für Minerva", erwiderte Draco ruhig.

„Sie ist nicht hier", wurde ihm mitgeteilt, während er in ein angrenzendes Zimmer geführt wurde. „Bleib hier, ich melde dich."

Draco hörte noch, wie der Riegel vor die Tür geschoben wurde, ehe die Schritte auf der Treppe verhallten. Diese Tür nur einfach zuzusperren, wen würde das aufhalten? Kopfschüttelnd saß er da und wartete. Ihm war auch bewusst, wie vorsichtig der Widerstand sein mussten.

Die Zeit zog sich dahin, aber ihn brachte das nicht aus der Ruhe. Wie er es bei seinem Mentor gelernt hatte, nutzte er diese Phasen des Wartens für seine Meditation. Tief und regelmäßig durchatmend saß er, die Beine unter sich gezogen, auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und konzentrierte sich auf die Umgebung.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er die Magie fließen, wie sie in jedem Lebewesen verwoben war. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt hatte sich eine Mäusefamilie zwischen den Holzbrettern, die die Räume aufteilten, eingerichtet. Er schaute weiter, bemerkte die Reste der Magie, wo vor wenigen Minuten jemand die Treppe hinaufgeeilt war, und folgte ihrer Spur. Hier und da kreuzte eine Maus ihren Weg, ehe er vor einer Barriere zurückwich. Verwundert betrachtete er die Barriere genauer ehe er durch eine Bündelung von Magie, wie sie nur von Zauberern ausgeht, abgelenkt wurde.

„Hallo Neville", begrüßte Draco den jungen Mann, der eben durch die Tür schritt.

Erstaunt trat Neville näher, nachdem er den Raum wieder verschlossen hatte.

„Woher…", begann er, seine Frage zu stellen, als auch schon erneut die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Hallo Morag", begrüßte Neville den jungen Mann, der eben den Raum betreten hat. „Darf ich vorstellen?"

„Danke, ich weiß wer das ist", entgegnete jener schroff.

„Morag", verunsichert ging Neville auf den jungen Mann zu, „sie kommen bald wieder. Und nun" – er wurde leiser - „reiß dich zusammen. Er" – er deutet mit einem leichten Kopfnicken auf Draco - „kann uns helfen."

Verärgert setzte sich Morag auf einen Stuhl nahe den zugenagelten Fenstern und starrte durch die Lücken zwischen den Brettern.

„Entschuldige, Morag ist etwas …", seufzend brach Neville mitten im Satz ab.

Draco nickte unauffällig und gab ihm somit zu verstehen, dass er keiner weiteren Erklärung bedurfte.

***

Angespannt ging Remus immer weiter in das Haus hinein, ehe die Frau hinter ihm den Eingang verschloss und einen schweren Balken davor legte. Sie deutete auf die kleine, dunkle Tür rechts von ihm, er öffnete sie und erkannte, dass er wohl die Küche betrat. Ohne ein Wort ging sie an ihm vorbei und holte Geschirr aus einem der Hängeschränke. Nur wenige Augenblicke später stand ein dampfender Teller auf dem Tisch neben dem Kamin.

„Setzen Sie sich schon", sprach die Frau ihn unwirsch an. „Sie sehen durchgefroren aus", erklärte sie ihm, als er immer noch stand.

Unsicher ging er auf die Frau zu und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Mein Name …", zähneklappernd versuchte er sich vorzustellen, als sie ihn unterbrach und ihn barsch auf die Bank drückte, die am Kamin angebaut war.

„Sie essen erst einmal, für Förmlichkeiten haben wir später noch genug Zeit", sagte sie, während sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf den Küchenschränken einen großen Laib Brot mit einem Messer schnitt

Ergeben nahm Remus das Besteck und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie durchgefroren er wirklich war. Er war froh, dass überhaupt etwas von der heißen Suppe auf dem Löffel blieb. Es war erschreckend, dass er genau spüren konnte, wie die Speise seinen Körper durchfloss und von innen heraus wärmte. Woher die Frau das Vertrauen nahm, dass er ihr nichts tun würde, war ihm ein Rätsel, ebenso welche Speise er gerade zu sich nahm, waren doch seine Geschmacksnerven auf der Zunge noch ganz taub ähnlich, wie er bemerkte, dass die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht sich kaum zu einer Bewegung verleiten ließen

„Mein Name ist Adelaide Brystal", stellte sich die Frau vor, als sie ihm eine dicke Scheibe Brot hinlegte und sich selbst mit einer Schüssel heißer Suppe an den Tisch setzte. „Sie sind seit langem der erste Mensch, der sich so tief in diesen Wald hinein traut."

Hastig würgte Remus seinen Bissen herunter und fing zu husten an.

„Langsam", lächelnd schüttelte Adelaide den Kopf. „Essen Sie erst einmal auf."

Schweigend beendeten sie das karge Mahl, ehe Adelaide sich erneut Remus zuwandte.

„Ich habe Sie in Frenchbeer noch nie gesehen. Wo kommen Sie her?", fragte sie direkt.

Bedrücktbetrachtete Remus die Maserung der Tischplatte und fuhr mit den Fingern die feinen Linien nach.

„Das weiß ich nicht mehr."

Remus hob seinen Blick und sah Adelaide in die Augen.

„Ich war zuletzt in Sommerset." Unbeirrt blickte er sie an.

„Wann?"

Sie fuhr zielbewusst mit ihrem Verhör fort.

Fahrig fuhr er mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Er war sich nicht sicher, inwieweit er ihr etwas erzählen konnte. Hier deutete nichts auf einen Zauberer hin. Der Kamin, neben dem er saß, wurde zwar benutzt, doch eine Schale, in der Flohpulver verwahrt werden konnte, hatte er, als er die Küche betreten hatte, nicht entdecken können. Auch die sonstige Einrichtung machte nicht den Eindruck, magisch zu sein. Adelaide hatte nach Muggelart gekocht. Doch er wusste selbst, wie gefährlich das Leben als Zauberer war, der nicht Voldemort folgte, sodass er sich trotzdem nicht sicher war, bei einem Muggel zu Gast zu sein. Doch etwas in ihrem Blick ließ ihn Vertrauen schöpfen.

"Gestern", war seine einsilbige Antwort.

Erstaunt hob sie eine Augenbraue.

„Das sind mehr als 60 Meilen. Sie wollen mir nicht erzählen, dass Sie diese Strecke gelaufen sind?"

Ungläubigkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Unter ihrer akribischen Musterung fühlte sich Remus immer unwohler. Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Platz hin und her.

„Samanta erzählte mir von einer Hirschkuh in der Nähe. Obwohl, dass es eine Hirschkuh war, hat sie mehr erraten als erkannt. Doch …", Adelaide brach ab und hob erneut ihren Blick um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich kenne viele Geschichten und Märchen. Ich weiß auch, dass viel Märchen mehr Wahrheit besitzen, als hinlänglich bekannt ist. Mir …"

Abrupt stand sie auf und ging zum Küchenfenster. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir hier alles in Ruhe überstehen würden", sprach sie weiter. „Doch man kann nicht weglaufen."

Verwirrt betrachtete Remus Adelaide, deren lange, dunkle Haare ihr locker über den Rücken fielen.

„Ich denke, Sie sind ein Zauberer. Um genau zu sein ein Werwolf."

Ihre Worte hallten dumpf in seinem Kopf wider.

„Wundern Sie sich nicht. Ich bin mit Ihresgleichen aufgewachsen", seufzend wandte sie sich wieder Remus zu. „Ich weiß, wie qualvoll eine solche Verwandlung ist. Ich habe sie über achtzehn Jahre lang Monat für Monat miterlebt."

Remus stand der Mund offen. So unbeeindruckt hatte er noch niemanden von seiner Rasse reden hören. Doch was hatte das zu bedeuten? Unsicher stand er auf.

„Ich …", begann er stotternd. Tief durchatmend setzte er erneut an zu sprechen, doch Adelaide wies ihn mit einem Wink an, zu schweigen.

„Ehe Sie mich fragen. Ich bin eine Squib, obwohl …", sie lachte leicht auf. „Meine Mutter war eine Muggel. Mein Vater hingegen war ein wohl recht angesehener Zauberer. Doch kurz vor meiner Geburt wurde er gebissen."

Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Unschlüssig stand er neben ihr, die Hand schwebend über ihren Schulten haltend. Lautlos seufzte er auf.

„Es ...", selbst im Flüstern stockte er, konnte seine Betroffenheit nicht in Worte fassen, war ihm doch allzu bewusst, welches Leid diese Familie ertragen musste.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich vom Fenster ab und sah Remus an.

„Meine Mutter hat das nie verwunden. Sie hat ihn geliebt, doch …", stockend brach sie ab.

Vorsichtig nahm Remus Adelaide in die Arme, umarmte sie, versuchte, ihr den Halt zu geben, den sie brauchte. Worte waren keine nötig, wären sie doch nur überflüssig gewesen, konnten sie doch nicht annähernd den Trost spenden, der dieser Geste inne lag.

Scheu schauten sie sich an, als sie sich wenige Augenblicke später voneinander lösten.

„Entschuldigen Sie", sprach Adelaide mit zitternder Stimme und stürmte aus der Küche.

Benommen ließ sich Remus wieder an seinem Platz nieder. Nachdenklich kaute er auf den letzten Resten des Brotes, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete. Erwartungsvoll blickte er auf.

„Sie können bei uns übernachten", teilte ihm Samanta mit. „Kommen Sie mit?", forderte sie ihn auf, ihr zu folgen.

Schon nach wenigen Schritten über den Flur gelangten sie in ein kleines Zimmer.

„Entschuldigen sie die Unordnung", sprach das Mädchen und wischte schnell mit einem feuchten Tuch über das Holz des Schreibtisches, der unterhalb des Fensters stand. „Meine Mutter lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass sie so lange bleiben können, wie Sie möchten. Wenn die Sonne untergeht, gibt es Abendessen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ das Mädchen den Raum. Unschlüssig sah sich Remus in dem spartanisch eingerichteten Zimmer um und trat an das Bett. Als er sich darauf niederließ, sank er etwas ein. Nachdenklich fuhr er die Rillen nach, die sich am Kopfende befanden. Es war kein Muster zu erkennen, eher sah es aus, als wenn jemand mit seinen Fingernägeln diese Vertiefungen verursacht hätte. Doch…, Remus schüttelte den Kopf, blickte auf und sah in den Fenstern die schweren Gitter. Erstaunt sah er sich um. Der Tisch und das Bett waren fest im Boden verankert und wenn er sich recht erinnerte, so waren im Rahmen vor der Tür Vertiefungen angebracht.

***

Endlich erreichten sie Hogsmeade. Ginny hatte sich zwar mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, mit Muggelfahrzeugen zu reisen, doch die Dauer dieser Touren war manchmal unerträglich. So schnell sie die Mädchen in Sicherheit bringen wollten, so sehr mussten sie doch auch auf den Weg achten, den sie zurück legten. Mitnichten wollten sie die Kinder gefährden, wo sie sie doch gerade rechtzeitig hatten retten können, bevor Voldemorts Schergen sie an sich nehmen konnten.

Erschöpft ließen sich Heather und Cathrine auf einer halbverrotteten Bank neben den „Drei Besen" nieder. Schon lange war diese Gastwirtschaft geschlossen, so wie kaum noch ein Bewohner in dieser Ortschaft verweilte. Die Tür hing etwas seltsam in den Angeln, quietschte, sobald ein Wind sie bewegte.

„Wir müssen weiter", sagte George und hielt Cathrine eine Hand hin, half ihr, aufzustehen.

„Wie weit ist es noch?", fragte sie ermattet.

„Siehst du die Ruinen da hinten?", fragte Ginny und deutete zum Horizont.

Ungläubig schauten die Mädchen zu den Überresten eines gewaltigen Schlosses, über denen sich Gewitterwolken formierten.

„Nicht ganz die Hälfte des Weges müssen wir noch bewältigen. Allerdings …", Ginny schaute nach oben, wo sich die allgegenwärtigen Wolken noch mehr verdüsterten, obwohl es erst früher Nachtmittag war. Lange konnte es nicht dauern, bis sie vom drohenden Regen bis auf die Knochen durchnässt werden würden. Bis zum Versteck gab es nun keine Möglichkeit mehr, sich unterzustellen. Dementsprechend zügig schritt Ginny voran und sah sich nicht mehr um.

Leicht murrend folgten die Mädchen ihr, ehe sich auch George in Bewegung setzte und ihnen den schmalen Pfad aus Hogsmeade hinaus folgte. Bedrückt legte er den Weg zurück, quoll doch dieser Ort schier vor Erinnerungen über. Schon oft war er in Hogsmeade gewesen, seit die Bewohner ihre Häuser verlassen hatten, doch ergriff ihn jedes Mal dieses leichte Frösteln, das ihm bis unter die Haut ging. Gut die Hälfte der Bewohner hatte den Angriff der Todesser nicht überlebt und die restlichen waren größtenteils gefoltert worden, ehe sie sich selbst überlassen worden waren. George mochte nicht daran denken, in welchem Zustand sie manche gefunden hatten, als sie nach Überlebenden suchten. Es wäre für einige bestimmt besser gewesen, sie hätten diese Tortur nicht überstanden. Erschauernd schüttelte er den Kopf, hoffte, die Erinnerungen so wieder abwerfen zu können, wenigstens für den Augenblick.

Nur wenige Meter, nachdem sie Hogsmeade hinter sich gelassen hatten fielen die ersten Regentropfen nieder. Schon nach wenigen Schritten waren sie bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Doch zurückkehren konnten sie nicht. Zwar standen die Häuser leer, doch durchkämmten hier in unregelmäßigen Abständen Schwadronen von Todessern die Gegend, immer in der Hoffnung, doch noch jemanden vom Widerstand zu fassen. Und nun, in dem vom Regen aufgeweichten Boden wäre es ein leichtes gewesen, ihren Fußabdrücke zwischen den Häusern auf den Pflastersteinen zu folgen und sie zu finden. Doch mittlerweile waren sie ein gutes Stück außerhalb von Hogsmeade und die Spuren verschwanden im Schlamm.

Nach einem schier endlosen Fußmarsch den schlammigen Pfad hinauf zu den Schlossgründen erreichten sie endlich das Tor, oder vielmehr das, was davon übrig geblieben war. Die Eber, die einst über den Pfosten thronten, lagen neben der zerfallenen Mauer und waren schon fast vollständig von Efeu überwuchert. Vorsichtig durchschritten sie die schweren Eisentore, die schief in den Angeln hingen, darauf bedacht, keines zu berühren.

Ginny rannen selbst jetzt noch Schauer über den Rücken, als sie daran dachte, wie Lisa Turpin und Terry Boot versucht hatten, die Tore aufzustemmen. Doch aus dem Eisen schlugen schwarze Flammen und hatten Lisa umschlungen. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken hatte sie gebrannt, doch weder sie noch Terry hatten ihre Hände vom Tor lösen können. Ginny, die nicht weit entfernt auf Morag McDougal gewartet hatte, hatte es nicht mehr geschafft, Terry zu erreichen, ehe auch er von den Flammen erfasst wurden war und lebendig verbrannte.

Mit erhobenem Kopf durchschritt Ginny das Tor, der Erinnerung trotzend, dicht gefolgt von Cathrine und Heather, und verließ den Weg. George sah zurück, schaute den Weg an, den sie zurückgelegt hatten und nickte unmerklich. Rinnsale flossen den Pfad hinab und nahmen alles an Spuren mit, was sie hinterlassen hatten. Schnell schloss er zu der kleinen Gruppe auf und übernahm die Führung.

„Sie werden sie nicht erwarten", sagte er zu Ginny und warf einen reuigen Blick auf die Mädchen hinter ihnen.

„Du weißt selber, dass die anderen Unterkünfte voll sind", rechtfertigte seine Schwester ihre Entscheidung.

„Doch ausgerechnet hierher? Ginny, …"

„Ich weiß es doch auch, aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass wir den Mädchen vertrauen können", unterbrach sie George unwirsch.

Kopfschüttelnd blieb er stehen, so dass Cathrine in ihn hineinlief. Reflexartig griff er nach ihrem Arm, als er auch schon bemerkte, wie sie in der Luft schwebte. Verwirrt sah er sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. So etwas konnte nicht sein. Hastig zu zog er Cathrine mit sich.

„Beeil dich", rief er Ginny zu, die er mit großen Schritten eingeholt hatte.

***

Ein Klopfen durchbrach die Stille, erschrocken sah Remus auf. Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Erneut Klopfte es und er rief:

„Herein."

Einen Schatten konnte er in einem Kegel aus Licht im Türrahmen ausmachen.

„Hallo", begann Samanta vorsichtig. „Mum hat das Abendessen fertig, wollen Sie uns Gesellschaft leisten?"

Etwas verschlafen sah Remus gegen das Licht und nickte.

„Einen Moment, ich bin wohl …"

Die letzten Worte bekam Samanta schon nicht mehr mit, war sie doch schon aus der Tür verschwunden und hatte diese wieder verschlossen.

Remus setzte sich auf. Verwundert rieb er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Er hatte sich doch gar nicht so ermattet gefühlt, als er hier angekommen war. Doch dann erinnerte er sich. Nachdem er allein in dem Zimmer war, hatte er beobachtet, wie der einsetzende Regen monoton gegen die Scheibe trommelte. Diese beruhigende Melodie hatte ihn sanft in den Schlaf gebracht.

Abrupt stand er auf und reckte sich. Halb zusammengesunken war er eingenickt und ihm taten nun von der unnatürlichen Haltung alle Glieder weh. Vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt nach dem anderen, sich der ungewohnten Umgebung in der Dunkelheit bewusst werdend. Nach schier endlosen Minuten erreichte er die Tür und trat in den erleuchteten Flur hinaus. Schnell hatte er sich orientiert und ging geradewegs in die Küche.

„Guten Abend", sprach er zögerlich, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss

„Guten Abend", erwiderte Adelaide und legte das Messer nieder, mit dem sie soeben das Brot aufgeschnitten hatte.

Langsam schritt Remus zum Tisch und setzte sich an den gleichen Platz wie am Mittag. Stumm nahm er das dargebotene Brot und nickte dankend. Ein scheues Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, doch ebenso schnell verschwand es wieder, als er Adelaides Blick begegnete. Bitterkeit lag in ihren Augen. Einsilbig verlief das Essen bis Samanta aufstand und das Geschirr abräumte. Remus nutzte die Gelegenheit, als das Mädchen den Raum verließ.

„Was ist los? Habe ich Sie …?", doch die Frage konnte er nicht beenden.

„Nein, haben Sie …", sie stockte. „Nein, Sie … ich … Es tut mir leid."

Unerwartet stand Adelaide auf und ging zur Tür. Remus folgte ihr und erreichte sie, bevor ihre Hand den Riegel erreichte. Zögernd legte er seine Hand auf die ihre und ließ sie sofort wieder los, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Wenn Sie wollen, dann kann ich auch gehen", er war sich bewusst, dass seine Anwesenheit sie mehr als überforderte.

„Nein", sprach sie hastig. „Nein, es …" Fahrig fuhr sie mit ihren Händen über ihr Gesicht. „Ich …", schluchzend drückte sie den Riegel herunter, nur um ihn sofort wieder los zu lassen.

„Können …", weinend brach sie ab. „Können Sie den Kessel auf den Herd stellen?"

Ungläubig sah Remus sie an.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit für einen Tee", erklärte sie, während sie sich mit der Hand die Augen trocken wischte.

Gezielt nahm sie eine große Dose vom Kamin und schüttete eine Handvoll Blätter in den Kessel.

***

Langsam ging die Tür auf, quietschte etwas. Abrupt verharrte der Schatten in der Tür, darauf bedacht, so wenig wie möglich Geräusche zu verursachen, schaute sich langsam um. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit betrat er das Verlies und kniete sich neben den Gefangenen.

Er wollte die Hand auflegen, durch seine Berührung Trost spenden, doch als er die Wunden sah, hielt er inne. Kopfschüttelnd murmelte er ein paar Worte und fuhr die Verletzungen mit einem Stab im Abstand von wenigen Inches nach. Einige Schwellungen heilten ab, andere Risse schlossen sich fast.

Zögerlich beschwor er einen Krug und half dem Gefangenen sich aufzurichten.


	10. Kapitel 9

**Zissy: **Ähm, wer hilft? Ich denke, die Frage wird sich in naher Zukunft noch nicht klären. Die Wechsel der Perspektiven. Naja, eigentlich nach jeder größeren Lücke kannst du davon ausgehen, dass es aus Sicht eines Anderen geschrieben wird. Die Wechsel der Perspektiven werden auch in naher Zukunft nicht weniger werden. Es gibt zu viel, was derzeit fast zeitgleich passiert.  
Kingsley und Minerva, naja, ich konnte mir halt nicht vorstellen, dass sie das wirklich ohne einen Rückhalt schaffen wird.  
Auf jeden Fall wünsch ich viel Spass beim Lesen.

**Titel:** Nacht der Drachen

**Autor:** Vivianne

**Kapitel:** Kapitel 9 – Aufbruch und Vergangenheit

**Rating:** PG-13

**Charaktere:** Draco, Harry, Neville, Fred, Ginny, Brom

**Sprache**: Deutsch

**Datum:** 30.03.2010

**Wörter:** 3'270

**Fandom:** Harry Potter, Eragon

**Genre:** Abenteuer, Fantasy, Crossover

**Zusammenfassung:** Dicke Nebelschwaden ziehen über die britischen Insel. Chaos und Tyrann ein beherrschen England. Kinder verschwinden spurlos. Die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt ist gefangen genommen worden und keiner weiß, ob er noch lebt. Ist neben all diesen Grausamkeiten auch noch Platz für die Liebe, die Hoffnung der Menschheit?

**Disclaimer:** Nix mir, alles JK Rowling und Christopher Paolini

**Anmerkung:**

Kapitel 9 – Aufbruch und Vergangenheit

Erschöpft erreichten Minerva und Kingsley die Heulende Hütte. Vollgepackt schritten sie, schlammige Spuren hinterlassend, den breiten Flur entlang, um ihr Gepäck in der Vorratskammer abzuladen. Langsam näherte sich Neville und klopfte zaghaft an den Türrahmen.

„Minerva?", fragte er zögerlich.

Ein Stöhnen war die Antwort während sie sich umdrehte.

„Was gibt es?", fuhr sie ihn etwas schroff an, während Kingsley ihr sanft über den Rücken strich, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Draco ist hier", sprach Neville leise.

Hoffnung flammte in ihren Augen auf, sichtbar entspannte sie sich und streckte den Rücken durch.

„Wo?", erkundigte sich Minerva, als sie mit ihren Händen versuchte, ihre Kleidung zu richten, die Falten aus dem Rock zu streichen, die jedoch sofort wieder zurückkehrten.

„Im Untergeschoss", antwortete Neville und trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere, wartete darauf, dass er wieder gehen konnte.

„Wir sind gleich da", sagte sie nun und wandte sich zu Kingsley.

Neville nutzte die Gelegenheit und entfernte sich.

„Sie können sich auch dagegen entschieden haben", gab Kingsley zu bedenken.

Minerva sah ihn an, er sah, dass ihr bald die Tränen in den Augen standen. Kopfschüttelnd schritt sie aus der Kammer heraus, die Treppe hinunter zu dem einzigen Raum, der groß genug war, damit man Besuch darin empfangen konnte. Obwohl, Besucher gab es eigentlich selten, besser gesagt nie. Tief durchatmend stand Minerva vor der Tür, die Hand auf der dunkel angelaufenen Messingklinke. Sie wartet, konnte sich nicht überwinden, die Antwort auf ihr Hoffen zu hören. Zu sehr hatten sie die Worte von Kingsley verunsichert.

Wärme spürte sie auf ihrer Hand, die sich nun, durch das Gewicht, was auf ihr ruhte, nach unten bewegte. Leicht paralysiert stand sie da und nahm nun erst die farbige Hand wahr, die auf ihrer lag. Ihr Blick hob sich, richtete sich nach rechts und sie sah in das Gesicht von Kingsley. Warm lächelte er sie an, gab ihr die Hoffnung, die sie brauchte. Schnell beugte er sich zu ihr, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den leicht geöffneten Mund und drückte die Tür auf.

Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke veränderte sich ihre Haltung und sie schritt erhobenen Hauptes in den Raum. Nichts war mehr von ihrer Unsicherheit zu sehen, als sie zu Draco schritt und ihn begrüßte.

Er verneigte sich kurz vor ihr und sah ihr danach direkt in die Augen.

„Sie haben den Vorschlag angenommen", sagte er und kam damit direkt zu dem Grund seines Besuches.

Erleichterung machte sich in Minerva breit und seit langer Zeit zierte ein warmes Lächeln ihr Gesicht.

„Das … das ist…", ihr fehlten die Worte, freudestrahlend drehte sie sich um, blickte in das Gesicht von Kingsley, der sie in den Arm nahm. Es schien, als wenn eine zenterschwere Last von ihren Schultern genommen wurden war.

„Wie, wie kommen alle dahin?", fragte sie nun, da sie ihre Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte und sich Draco zuwandte.

„Wie viele sind es?", ignorierte Draco Minervas Einwand.

„Wir selbst sind ein gutes Dutzend", antwortete Kingsley. „Etwa dreißig Kinder haben wir retten können."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, als wenn er schon längst nicht mehr hier im Raum war, und faltete die Hände vor dem Gesicht. Schnell huschten seine Augen hin und her, während er nach einer Lösung suchte.

„Wie viele sind hier?", fragte er.

„Minerva?", Kingsley sah sie an, griff vorsichtig nach ihrer Schulter. „Weißt du, wer alles da ist?"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich denke, Morag und Neville, vielleicht Ginny und Georg, sie wollten schon gestern wieder hier sein", antwortete sie.

„Wen braucht ihr, um die Kinder zu holen?"

Verwirrt blickte Minerva zu Draco.

„Wie?", fragte sie.

„Amdir kann mit den ersten nach Gleann an Arach fliegen. Ich führe die restlichen zum Tal", antwortete Draco.

Graue Wolken türmten sich einem Amboss gleich, verbargen die Sonne hinter sich, so dass trotz des frühen Nachmittags alles in Schatten verborgen lag. Die Schuppen von Amdir wirkten fast schwarz und einzig Dracos Haare ließen erahnen, dass sich jemand auf dem Rücken des Drachens bewegte. Sorgfältig überprüfte er die Riemen, die um die Beine von Ginny geschlungen waren ebenso wie bei den anderen Passagieren, die mit Amdir nach Gleann an Arach bringen würde. Rasch ließ sich Draco auf den Vorderläufen hinab gleiten.

‚Bring sie sicher zu Brom', sprach Draco im Geist zu Amdir während er über die Nüstern des Drachens mit seiner linken Hand strich.

‚Das werde ich', gab ihm Amdir als Antwort. ‚Beeil dich Kleiner.'

Draco versuchte zu Lächeln, was ihm mehr als nur misslang, als Amdir seine Flügel ausstreckte und mit einem Sprung von der Lichtung erhob. Wehmütig sah er seinem Drachen hinterher. Sie waren seit fast zwei Jahren jeden Tag zusammen gewesen. Und nun…, es war für Draco kaum vorstellbar, dass sie sich erst in drei Wochen wiedersehen würden. Er vermisste die Gegenwart Amdirs schon jetzt. Doch nun war nicht an der Zeit in Grübeleien zu versinken, sagte er sich und schritt zu Minerva und Kingsley.

„Wann brechen wir auf?"

Nur wenige Stunden später, als der abnehmende Mond versuchte sich mit seinen Strahlen einen Weg durch die aufgetürmten Wolkenberge zu bahnen, folgte Draco den Widerständlern. Jeder Schritt hallte in seinen Ohren wieder und er fragte sich, wie sie bisher nur überlebt hatten. Es selbst hatte schnell gelernt, wie man sich lautlos bewegte und so war jeder Schritt, den Neville oder auch Minerva tat, wie ein Donnerschlag in seinen Ohren. Unachtsam traten sie das Laub nieder, rissen Blätter von den Zweigen.

Tief durchatmend setzte Draco seine Schritte fort, schloss wieder zu Neville auf. Feine Tropfen sammelten sich auf den Blättern, ließen sie unter der Last abknicken und schwer werden, als es zu regnen begann. Allmählich weichte der lockere Boden auf, ließ die Fußabdrücke, die sie hinterlassen hatten, endgültig in kleinen Rinnsalen verschwinden.

Es dämmerte bereits, als sie endlich den Waldrand erreichten. Erschöpft sank Minerva auf einem Baumstamm nieder, um sich auszuruhen.

„Wie weit ist es noch?", fragte Draco, der sich das feuchte Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Drei Tagesmärsche", sagte Kingsley, als er sich einen Apfel schmecken ließ.

Widerwillig nutzte auch Draco die Pause, um etwas zu trinken. Er hatte gelernt, mit seinen Vorräten sparsam umzugehen und sein Körper war an lange Phasen, wo er von sich selbst zehren musste, gewohnt. Immer wieder hatte er während seiner meditativen Übungen Enthaltsamkeit gelernt.

Unter ihnen zogen die Wälder Schottlands hinweg. Sie flogen hoch, wurden von kühlen Winden umfangen und Ginny war froh, dass sie in der Heulenden Hütte noch ein paar Wintermäntel entdeckt hatten. Amdir umflog Städte und Dörfer, nur hin und wieder hatte sie unter ihnen einen dunklen Flecken gesehen, der vielleicht einen Bauernhof darstellte. Sie hofften inständig, dass sie nicht gesehen werden würden; und wenn doch, dass man sie für einen Vogel halten würde.

Unaufhaltsam kroch die Müdigkeit in ihren Körper und auch der Wind, der eisig um sie herum heulte, tat sein übriges dazu, dass Ginny den Blick nicht aufrichten konnte, um zu sehen, wie es Heather und Cathrine ging.

Ein Kreischen ließ sie aufschrecken, wiederwillig musste sich Ginny eingestehen, dass sie doch eingeschlafen war. Nicht nur von der Kälte zitternd öffnete sie die Augen und traute ihnen kaum. Der Wind hatte sich gelegt und auch schien Amdir nicht mehr so schnell zu fliegen. Und um sie herum waren Drachen, eine ganze Schar von Drachen; teilweise kaum größer als ihre Elle und andere die eine Spannweite von über zwei Meter hatten. Voller Ehrfurcht sah Ginny die Herde der wilden Drachen, die sich um Amdir versammelt hatten.

„Sind … sind das Drachen?", stotterte Heather, während sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und versuchte eines dieser kleinen Wesen zu berühren, die um den Kopf von Amdir kreisten und ihn so willkommen hießen. Erst als er einen kleinen Feuerstoß ausspuckte, flogen sie aufgeregt kreischend davon und schon nach wenigen Flügelschlägen hatte er wieder an Höhe gewonnen.

„Ich glaub schon", sagte Ginny, als Heather schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte. Der Wind war nun nicht mehr schneidend kalt, sondern hinterließ ein sanftes, beinahe wärmendes Prickeln auf der Haut. Cathrine schob den Schal von ihrem Kinn, lockerte ihn weit, dass er beinahe davon flog. Die Landschaft unter ihnen war nun nicht mehr so karg und schroff aus Felsen geformt. Vielmehr ragte Gestein zwischen dichten Wäldern hervor und das Ufer des Flusses, der das Tal teilte, war von saftigen Wiesen gesäumt. Sie folgten dem Lauf des Gewässers, der Quelle entgegen bis sie zu einem Wasserfall kamen und Amdir nur knapp über die Stromschnellen hinweg flog. George wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht, das die Gischt auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatte. Als er die Hand von seinen Augen nahm, glaubte er zu träumen. Vor ihnen lag eine kleine dorfähnliche Behausung. Einige Menschen waren auf dem Platz am Ufer zusammen gekommen. Sie alle trugen einander ähnelnde Kutten.

Sanft landete Amdir und sofort eilte ein Mann mittleren Alters herbei und öffnete die Schnallen und Riemen, mit denen Ginny, Heather, Cathrine und George auf dem Rücken des Drachens festgezurrt waren. Umsichtig hob er die Kinder aus dem Sattel und reichte Ginny die Hand, um ihr den Abstieg zu erleichtern, während sich George von dem Drachen hinunter schwang.

„Flieg ruhig zu ihr, ich komm nachher zu euch und werde das Zaumzeug abnehmen.", sagte der Mann zu Amdir, während er ihm den Hals streichelte.

„Verzeiht mir, dass ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt habe", sprach er nun die Neuankömmlinge an, während er die rechte Hand zum Gruß an die linke Schulter führte und sich ein wenig verneigte. „Mein Name ist Brom. Folgt mir."

Ginny und George taten es ihm gleich und verbeugten sich leicht; etwas irritiert liefen sie ihm hinterher.

„Meister Peordh, Meister Kenaz", ergriff Brom erneut das Wort. „Das sind Ginevra Molly und George Weasley, Zauberer und Cathrine Braxten und Heather Dravington."

Selbst in der Nacht hatte der Regen nicht nachgelassen. Stumm schob Draco einen dürren Ast etwas weiter in die Glut und hoffte, dass der Rauch nicht zu stark wurde. Das Holz war viel zu nass, doch ausgedorrte Äste gab es schon lange nicht mehr. Stumm beobachtete er die anderen, die um das Feuer lagen und schliefen. Selbst jetzt bewegten sich Minervas Füße noch immer. Sie schien im Traum noch weiter zu laufen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich, wie sie den Marsch, der ihnen noch bevorstand, bestehen wollte. Kingsley lag auf dem Rücken, unter dem Kopf ein Kissen aus einem Baumstamm, die Hände auf dem Bauch leicht ineinander verhakt. Die Brust hob sich nur wenig, ganz so, als wenn er nur in einem leichten Dämmerschlaf dahin döste. Neville hingegen lag zusammen gekugelt auf seiner Decke aus Stroh.

Sie hatten am Abend aus dem, was der Wald hergab, einen kleinen Unterstand gebaut, kaum höher als Dracos Hüfte, doch hoch genug, dass sie darunter sitzen oder liegen konnten. Das Wasser hielt es allerdings nicht ab, durch die Kleidung zu kriechen. Viel zu feucht war die Umgebung. Draco fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wann in England zuletzt die Sonne geschienen hatte. Es war beinahe so, als würde im Nebel und Regen die Furcht und Angst genährt werden, die fortwährend Besitz von den Menschen ergriff.

So wunderte er sich auch nicht, als ein Eichhörnchen den Weg zu ihrem Unterschlupf gefunden hatte. Immer wieder zu Draco schauend, putzte sich das Tier. Aus seinen Taschen zog Draco eine Nuss und ließ sie in die Nähe des Eichhörnchens schweben. Er beobachtete, wie das Tier sich vorsichtig umsah, als es das Futter erblickte und dann hastig an sich nahm, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben. Mit einem kräftigen Satz verschwand das Eichhörnchen.

„Schläfst du auch irgendwann?"

Draco wandte sich zu Kingsley und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir reicht meine Meditation", erwiderte Draco und erhob sich.

„Wohin gehst du?"

„Frühstück holen."

Minerva und Neville saßen, als er wieder kam. Kingsley konnte er zwar nicht sehen, doch spürte er deutlich, dass der Mann nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt war. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hing Draco den Hasen, den er in der Hand hielt, über einen Ast. Ein Schnitt und das Blut lief aus der Kehle des Tieres.

„Habt ihr noch ein wenig Reisig gefunden?", fragte Draco.

Minerva schaut auf, sah auf den Hasen und schüttelte sich.

„Ich hole welches", sagte Neville, der sich schnell erhob und geradezu von ihrem Lagerplatz flüchtete.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er war froh, dass sie abseits, tief in den Wäldern von Wales rasteten. So brauchte er sich nicht viele Gedanken um Spuren zu machen, auf die andere aufmerksam werden konnten. So tief in die Wälder verirrte sich kaum jemand.

Draco betrachtete die Wasserlachen auf dem Unterschlupf, nahm seinen Lederbeutel und schöpfte das Wasser hinein. Nur wenige Augenblicke später trat Kingsley neben ihn und füllte die restlichen Wasserschläuche auf. Draco war zufrieden; langsam schienen sie zu begreifen, dass man in der Wildnis überleben konnte.

„Meine Mutter war tapfer. Sie haben noch vor meiner Geburt in einem kleinen beschaulichen Dorf gelebt. Sie half in der Nachbarschaft aus und mein Vater arbeitete im Ministerium. Kurz vor meiner Geburt sind sie dann hier her gezogen und haben versucht die Lykanthropie meines Vaters zu verheimlichen."

Adelaide sah auf, umklammerte die Tasse in ihrer Hand krampfhaft.

„ Sie haben sein Zimmer gesehen. Jeden Abend vor Vollmond ging er hinein und meine Mutter setzte ein Gitter davor. Und wartete. Sie vernahm jedes Mal die Schreie, die er während der Verwandlung brüllte. Jedes Mal saß sie vor der Tür und wartete darauf, dass es aufhörte. Doch es wurde schlimmer. Nach den Schreien versuchte der Wolf in ihm auszubrechen. Schmiss die Möbel gegen das Fenster. Er tobte bis in den frühen Morgen und schlief irgendwann in der Dämmerung erschöpft ein."

Mit zitternden Händen führte sie ihre Tasse zu ihrem Mund, nahm einen Schluck.

„Er war der liebevollste Vater, den ich mir vorstellen konnte. Er hatte damals seinen Job im Ministerium aufgegeben, hat uns hier im Waldhaus mit allem versorgt, was notwendig war. Wir lebten von der Jagd und was der krage Waldboden hergab. Mein Vater wollte weder einen Menschen verletzten noch mit ansehen, das ich irgendwann von Muggeln wegen meiner Magie verspottet werden würde."

„Ich muss fünf gewesen sein, als ich versucht habe die Tür während des Vollmondes zu öffnen. Ich hatte wohl einen Albtraum gehabt. Mein Vater war in solchen Nächten immer für mich dagewesen. Meine Mutter versorgte, seitdem wir hier lebten, werdende Mütter. Da kam es auch häufig vor, dass sie über Nacht nicht im Haus war. Nur an den Vollmondnächten, da konnte noch so ein Notfall sein, sie blieb immer hier."

„Der Holzbalken, mit dem die Tür verbarrikadiert war, schwebte, als ich vor der Tür stand und meine Mutter, die in den Nächten immer in der Küche blieb, den Flur betrat. Es hatte in dieser Nacht nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte meinen Vater befreit."

Adelaide schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was dann passiert wäre."

Remus verstand sie kaum, sah Adelaide an. Ihr Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. Sie schluckte.

„Seitdem habe ich nie wieder Magie aus mir herausgelassen."

„Adelaide, Sie müssen nicht mehr erzählen."

Remus griff nach ihrer Hand, strich beruhigend mit dem Daumen über die raue Haut. Adelaide biss auf die Oberlippe, kniff die Augen zusammen. Abrupt zog sie die Hand vom Tisch, stand auf und trat an das Fenster. Ihre Schultern bebten.

„Es ist nun schon so lange her.", sagte sie, drehte sich zu Remus, wischte sich fahrig die Tränen aus den Augen. „Meine Mutter schloss danach in diesen Nächten auch immer alle Tür ab und seine Tür wurde zusätzlich mit dem Gitter gesichert. Sie übernachtete keine der folgenden Vollmondnächte mehr in diesem Haus bis ich alt genug war, regelmäßig bei meinen Freundinnen aus der Schule zu übernachten."

Adelaide goss sich noch etwas Tee ein, rührte gedankenverloren darin. Remus saß ihr gegenüber, seine Tasse mit beiden Händen fest umgriffen. Er haderte mit sich, wusste nicht so recht, wie er ihren Schmerz lindern konnte. Er konnte nur erahnen, was es hieß, als Tochter eines Lykaners aufzuwachsen. Und wieder einmal mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass er niemals eine Familie gründen würde. Er konnte es nicht verantworten diese Bürde, die ihm auferlegt worden war, mit jemanden zu teilen. Niemals würde er Menschen, die er liebte, einem solchen Martyrium aussetzen.

Sie schwiegen, mussten sich nicht sagen, wie sehr man den anderen bedauere. Taten sie auch nicht. Sie wussten, wie schwer das Leben des anderen gewesen war. Mitleid wollten sie keins.

Samantha räusperte sich, klopfte an den Türrahmen.

„Mum, ich geh dann."

Adelaide nickte, sah ihrer Tochter einen Moment hinterher bevor sie sich wieder zu Remus wandte, der mit gerunzelter Stirn da saß.

„Sie muss morgen früh in der Schule sein, sie geht jetzt zu ihrer Freundin, dann kann sie etwas länger schlafen."

Remus schluckte, seine Hände zitterten leicht als er nach der Tasse griff. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„In welche Richtung geht sie?"

„Nach Süden, si e braucht nur den Hügel hinaufgehen dann sieht sie schon das Dorf."

„Wo", Remus blickte auf, sah Adelaide in die Augen. „Wo hat sie den Hirsch gefunden? In, in der gleichen Richtung?"

Adelaide schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Ihr", Adelaide unterbrauch sich. „Der Hirsch lag in nordwestlicher Richtung."

Remus atmete erleichtert aus. Also war er hoffentlich nicht in der Nähe einer menschlichen Behausung unterwegs gewesen. Er fluchte innerlich, dass er sich immer nur schemenhaft an die Ereignisse in den Vollmondnächten erinnern konnte. Es war so, als wenn er das alles weit, sehr weit entfernt erahnen konnte, was da vor sich ging. Hinzukam, dass zwar der Vollmond die Nächte zumeist hell erleuchtete, doch er sich höchstens noch an Umrisse erinnern konnte, und viel zu oft der Himmel von Wolken verhangen war. Nur immer wieder bruchstückhaft konnte er die dunklen Pfützen neben leblosen Kadavern zuordnen. Vor allem in den letzten Jahren war die Verwandlung schmerzhafter geworden. Den Wolfsbanntrank nahm er schon lange nicht mehr, gab es in ihrer Gruppe doch keinen Tränkemeister, der diesen trank herstellen konnte. Zu kaufen wäre mehr als unvorsichtig gewesen. Jeder Trank war registriert. Bei jedem Kauf musste man, solange man nicht den Todessern angehörte, genauestens Rechenschaft ablegen, warum man den Trank brauchte, wie man hieß und wo man sesshaft war. Jede dieser Angaben wurde sofort mit dem Ministerium abgeglichen.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, hoffte die Gedanken damit zu verscheuchen, die sich immer wieder unerwartet ihren Weg bahnten.

Die Kontrolle, die mittlerweile durch das Ministerium im Auftrag von Voldemort ausgeübt wurde, war mehr als beunruhigend. Dass jedoch die Zauberer vor der Machtübernahme von Voldemort diesen Reglungen freiwillig zugestimmt haben, ist mehr als erschreckend. Damals wollte der Minister die nicht registrierten Werwölfe und andere magische Mischwesen erfassen, so dass die Auroren wissen sollten, wer als potentieller Todesser in Frage käme. Es wurden viele Gesetze und Verfügungen erlassen, die eine Überwachung der eigenen Bevölkerung ermöglichten. Es wurde erlaubt, Tabuwörter festzulegen. Keiner im Ministerium hatte geahnt, dass all diese Regelungen sich eines Tages gegen sie selbst richten würden.

„Kann ich die Nacht noch bleiben?"

Adelaide nickte. Remus stand auf, wünschte eine guten Nachtruhe und stand im Türrahmen als Adelaide ihn noch einmal ansprach.

„Dann erzählen Sie mir aber etwas von ihrer Welt."

Remus blieb stehen, nickte. Etwas von seiner Welt. Er sagte nichts mehr. Was sollte er nur erzählen? Dass seine Welt in Trümmern lag? Dass es nichtmehr lange dauern würde und Voldemort würde auch die Muggel überrennen. Und wieder einmal fragte sich Remus, was ihn davon abhielt, sich die Muggel Untertan zu machen. Voldemort musste vor irgendetwas Angst haben und er hoffte, dass sie diesen Grund finden würden.

***

Lichter in allen Farben flackerten auf, hüllten ihn ein, ließen ihn vergessen. Er wusste nicht woher diese Bilder kamen, doch ließen sie ihn die Folter vergessen, die hinter ihm lag. Die Schmerzen waren nur noch dumpf in seiner Erinnerung. Ein Gefühl der Wärme erfüllte ihn, hüllte ihn ein, wie in einen warmen Wintermantel. Entspannt glitt er in einen erholsamen Schlaf.


End file.
